Golpes de Amor
by Ezaki
Summary: imaginate k vas caminando x la calle y de repente alguien cae desmayado atrás de ti ... que haces? ... lo ayudas ... te vas corriendo ... que creen k hará Naruto? "aclarare k es NaruSasu"
1. Chapter 1

**Mmm… amo las vacaciones, pero no es tan divertido cuando no tienes nada ****que hacer y no conoces a nadie en la ciudad.**

**Pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa después de ir a la ****tienda a comprar un bote de helado para comerlo mientras veía películas, ****pero sus planes se vieron **

**interrumpidos al escuchar como algo chocaba ****contra el piso detrás de él. Al voltear vio un cuerpo…**

**-AAAAAAAAAHH… UN CUERPO!!!- grito cuando proceso lo visto, el pobre ****Naruto corría como gallina sin cabeza alrededor del cuerpo hasta que ****escucho como el cuerpo comenzaba **

**a moverse se detuvo y se hinco junto a ****este, fue cuando lo observo con detalle. Cabello negro, piel blanca sus ****facciones varoniles pero delicadas, un chico hermoso. **

**-****AAAAAAAAAAH… pero que cosas estoy pensando, soné tan… GAY- en eso ****el joven abrió los ojos, unos ojos negros, profundos, Fríos, pero que Naruto ****podía ver como escondía **

**una inmensa soledad y tristeza.**

**-oye, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Naruto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse**

**-si, estoy bien- su voz dejo a Naruto extasiado "¿¿¿extasiado??? que ****demonios ni siquiera sabia que conocía esa palabra" pensó Naruto algo ****alterado pero un leve quejido lo hice **

**dejar sus cavilaciones.**

**- oye estas seguro?- el chico de por si blanco ahora había agarrado un tono ****pálido. Pudo ver como su camisa blanca se llenaba de sangre en la parte del ****hombro. -ah… estas **

**sangrando!!!- el chico volteo lentamente a ver su hombro ****y se cubrió con su mano.**

**-no es nada- dijo aun mas pálido. Naruto como el gran idiota que era sin ****pensar las cosas mucho tomo la mano libre del chico y comenzó a caminar y ****por ende jalar al pelinegro.**

**-oye que estas haciendo- pregunto un tanto asustado**

**-vamos a mi casa te curare… ¿qué pasa si te desangras y te desmayas otra ****vez y un depravado te encuentra y te lleva con el eh? - dijo Naruto ****extrañamente molesto**

**-¿qué me asegura que tu no eres un depravado?-**

**-ah, me ofendes, no soy un depravado, no te hare nada déjame ayudarte- dijo ****sin detenerse a voltear a ver al joven, este no dijo mas, Naruto siguió **

**caminando.**

**Al llegar a la casa Naruto abrió la puerta e ingreso pero el pelinegro se quedo ****afuera junto a la puerta sin moverse solo observando al rubio.**

**-vamos entra no te voy a hacer nada- el pelinegro iba protestar pero por ****alguna razón cuando veía esos ojos azul cielo sentía que no podía negarse a ****nada que el le pidiera, eso lo **

**asustaba un poco.**

**-siéntate ahí- dijo señalándole un sillón color crema para 2 personas, el ****moreno lo obedeció sin decir ni "pío". Naruto entro a un cuarto y regreso al ****rato con gasas, alcohol, **

**algodón entre otras cosas, las coloco en una mesita ****de centro.**

**-bien, quítate la camisa-**

**-¿¡qué!?- el moreno ahora si estaba realmente asustado**

**-ah, perdón eso sonó raro, quiero ver si tu herida no es muy profunda, y ****después desinfectarla-**

**-uy si ahora resuelta que eres doctor- contesto sarcástico**

**-pues… no… pero me caigo… digo me caía antes… muy seguido y mi mama me ****enseño cuando una herida era profunda o no dijo "si es profunda sales como ****caballo despavorido a **

**buscar alguien que te ayude y si no solo ve a lavarte"- ****dijo Naruto imitando una voz de mujer, lo cual le saco al pelinegro una ****pequeña sonrisa que dejo a Naruto hipnotizado. El **

**moreno comenzó a ****desabrochar los botones de su camisa y dejar al aire solo su hombro, pero no ****pronunció ni una palabra. Naruto sonrió complacido **

**-mmm… no es profundo- saco un poco de algodón y le hecho un chorrito de ****alcohol y lo puso sobre el hombro descubierto del chico, el cual puso cara de **

**dolor. Después de un rato Naruto retiro el algodón y le puso una gasa en la ****herida sujeta con cinta.**

**-bien ya esta pero debes seguir curándote o podría infectarse-**

**-bien… gracias- dijo el moreno colocándose apropiadamente la camisa de ****nuevo. -mmm…- silencio incomodo "seguro ahora me pregunta que me paso" ****pensaba el moreno.**

**-y… ¿que te paso?- "ja… hasta parezco adivino"**

**-me caí- "mentira" pensó Naruto**

**-bueno si no quieres decirme esta bien… pero hay algo mas importante que ****quiero preguntarte… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- si algo esperaba que le ****preguntaran definitivamente no era eso**

**-dobe…-**

**-¿como me dijiste?-**

**-Sasuke…-**

**-¿qué?-**

**-me llamo Sasuke Uchiha-**

**-oh jeje… yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, tebayo- de nuevo silencio incomodo**

**-bueno… creo que ya me voy- dijo Sasuke levantándose del comodo sofa**

**-espera… no quieres ver una película… conmigo… bueno es que soy nuevo en la ****ciudad y pensé que tal vez podríamos no se… ser… ¿amigos?-**

**-mmm… no lo se-**

**-ay vamos… mira he estado hablando solo con mi mama todas las vacaciones, ****si continuo así para cuando comiencen las clases mis temas de conversación ****serán sobre suavizante, **

**que productos dañan la ropa que ingredientes van con ****otros- una leve risilla se le soltó al moreno la verdad es que hace mucho no ****hablaba tanto con otra persona.**

**-bueno… pero si tu cumpleaños es pronto no te daré nada-**

**-Ah… tacaño-**

**-dobe-**

**-¿Como me dijiste, teme?… oye… ¿quieres que te preste una camisa?- Sasuke ****lo miró extraño**

**-bueno lo digo por qué esa tiene sangre- Sasuke volteo a ver su camisa blanca ****con esa enorme mancha roja -iré por una… tu ve dentro de esas puertitas ****haber que película **

**quieres ver- dijo Naruto señalando unas pequeñas puertas ****en el mueble donde estaba la televisión.**

**Y así comenzó mi historia con este chico tan serio y tranquilo llamado Sasuke ****Uchiha… nunca imagine como terminarían las cosas…**


	2. Chapter 2

"soy Sasuke Uchiha, hace poco conocí a un chico llamado Naruto Uzumaki, el me pidió que fuera su amigo, ¿por qué?… ni si quiera yo lo se, no se si es o muy confiado… o simplemente idiota."

Pensaba Sasuke mientras esperaba, fuera del cine, a cierto rubio revoltoso.

-hey Sasuke!!!- el mencionado volteo para ver a su rubio amigo, pero en eso vio como Naruto caía de cara al suelo.

"Hasta ahora, su parte idiota esta ganando" pensó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ayudar a su amigo.

-¿estas bien, dobe?- Naruto se levantó como rayo en frente de Sasuke

-claro que si, teme- dijo algo sonrojado

-deberías tener mas cuidado dobe-

- y me lo dice el que se desmayo en medio de la calle- contesto cruzándose de brazos

-cállate y entremos a ver la película- dijo Sasuke ya molesto

"sigue molestando con eso, quiere que le diga que fue lo que me paso… pero no se lo voy a decir… es algo que no le diré a nadie… yo no soy confianzudo y hablador como el, pero que clase de persona en su sano juicio ayuda a otra con una herida en el hombro, lo lleva a su casa y además le pide que sean amigos… cada día me convenzo más de que es idiota".

Entraron a ver la película "Kumagoro vs Suzuki-san."

Trataba de un hombre conejo que peleaba con un oso o algo así la verdad Sasuke no estaba poniendo mucha atención estaba ocupado pensando en lo que pasaría cuando entraran a la escuela, si, en una de sus platicas se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la misma escuela y no solo eso la mamá de Naruto trabajaría allí como profesora de literatura (es la primera materia k me vino a la mente falta de imaginación jaja) mujer que por cierto hasta la fecha no conocía.

"Naruto me pidió que fuera su amigo solo porque se siente solo y no conoce a nadie más, pero el es una persona grandiosa y calida, en cuanto entre a la escuela se hará de muchos amigos y se olvidará de mi… además también le dirán todas esas mentiras" pensaba Sasuke melancólico y soltando un largo suspiro, sin darse cuenta de que Naruto lo veía un tanto preocupado.

Al salir del cine, como siempre Naruto no dejaba de hablar como perico, Sasuke como siempre solo lo escuchaba y aportaba una que otra idea.

Caminaban rumbo a la casa de Naruto, a pesar de que el sol ya se estaba ocultando el calor era horrible.

-tengo tanto calor- se quejo Sasuke

-mmm… culpa al calentamiento global- dijo Naruto divertido

-calentamiento global … son palabras muy difíciles para ti, dobe-

-teme… bueno tu eres el que trae un suéter negro, con este calor-

-bien ya me lo quito- detuvieron su paso mientras Sasuke jalaba el suéter para quitárselo, al hacerlo la camisa de abajo se levanto un poco y como Naruto iba atrás de él pudo ver como en la espalda tenía un gran moretón, no era tan notorio pero en definitiva estaba ahí

-¿¡Sasuke, qué te pasó!?- Sasuke bajó su camisa rápidamente

- caída- dijo sin ningún sentimiento, y caminando de nuevo

-desearía que confiaras en mí- dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz

-¿dijiste algo?-

-qué hay que caminar mas rápido-

Naruto y Sasuke habían pasado las ultimas 3 semanas juntos estaban en la casa de Naru casi siempre, veían televisión, hacían competencias de comida, o simplemente se tiraban en el piso a hablar sobre cosas sin mucho sentido, otras veces salían al cine o a caminar al parque, uno de esos días llegaron hasta la zona de juegos para niños, había columpios, un resbaladero, tobogán y un sube y baja. Naruto hizo que Sasuke subiera con el al sube y baja.

-estas loco no soy un niño-

- y eso que… vamos no seas aguafiestas-

-no, tu estas loco-

-¿tienes miedo de un sube y baja para niños?- preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa picara

-claro que no-

-bien entonces subamos- dijo Naruto alegre mientras se sentaba de un lado del sube y baja

-¿por qué siempre termino haciéndole caso?-susurro Sasuke sentándose en el lado vacío

-listo?… bien… arriba!!!- decía Naruto

"en serio que sigues siendo un niño… 16 años y no dejas de reírte por un sube y baja"

-jaja Sasuke tienes que ver tu cara… te quieres hacer el rudo pero lo estas disfrutando-

-no es cierto!!!- grito Sasuke un tanto sonrojado, no, el no disfrutaba un juego de niños, claro que no.

-por mentiroso te quedaras allá arriba como castigo-

-no, bájame- Sasuke intentaba hacer subir al rubio -estas muy pesado, eso demuestra que el ramen si engorda

-no ofendas a mi sagrado ramen-

-pues entonces bájame- decía Sasuke mirando el suelo

-Sasuke- lo llamo Naruto en un extraño tono tranquilo, Sasuke lo miro a los ojos, eso hermosos ojos azul cielo. -no te preocupes, yo no voy a dejar que caigas, si te caes yo caigo contigo para levantarnos juntos y si te lastimas yo te curare, por eso, confía en mi.- el dobe estaba usando metáforas o solo se refería a caer del sube y baja… es algo que Sasuke… no entendió, pero tampoco quiso entender, Naruto lo bajo lentamente y el solo pudo corresponder a la cálida sonrisa que le regalaba su amigo.

Y así al fin llego el tan esperado, anhelado, odiado, aborrecido día de regreso a clases.

Naruto y su mama se dirigían a la escuela

-ay tengo tanto sueño-

-¿quien fue el que se quedo hasta tarde viendo películas?-

-es que no tenía sueño!!!-

-bien pues no te quejes- sentenció Kushina

Al llegar a la escuela se dirigieron a las oficinas en donde le indicaron a Naruto a donde tenía que ir al igual que a su madre, les toco irse a lugares diferentes.

En el salón de clases Kakashi-sensei, caracterizado por nunca llegar cuando debía dejaba el campo abierto al escándalo de los alumnos, todos gritaban lanzaban bolas de papel, aviones y contaban lo que habían hecho esas vacaciones… bueno casi todos.

-mmm… Sasuke, tu parece que vas a iniciar igual que todos los años… eres tan sombrío, siento decírtelo pero Halloween aun no llega- todos rieron, mas allá de que les causara gracia el chiste, era por seguir a Kiba el que por lo general comenzaba a molestar a Sasuke con su forma de ser. Sasuke lo ignoraba todo el tiempo pero esta vez no… esta vez ya lo tenia hasta la coronilla.

-bueno Kiba… al menos yo no huelo a perro mojado- los que lograron escuchar se sorprendieron bastante pero luego comenzaron a reír.

-cállense!!!… Sasuke eres un…- en eso abrieron la puerta, así es, Kakashi-sensei hizo acto de presencia

-disculpen, me perdí en el camino de la vida pero ya estoy aquí- dijo con una descarada sonrisa

-no sería mas bien que estaba haciendo cosas sucias con Iruka-sensei- soltó Shikamaru sin el menor pudor reflejado en sus palabras

-ay pero que joven tan despierto, a ti no te puedo engañar jaja- todos quedaron con un vistoso tic en el ojo por las imágenes mentales que asaltaron sus despiertas mentes de adolescente. - bueno regresen a sus lugares por favor… cuando venía para acá me encontré a un chico, es un nuevo estudiante, se llama… ah ya lo olvide… pero pasa chico, pasa- y oh sorpresa! Hizo acto de aparición el rubio que Sasuke conocía bien.

-hola… me llamo Naruto Uzumaki… se lo dije… 3 veces…- dijo Naruto alegre para pasar luego a un tono de reproche.

-si, bueno… si te hace sentir mejor… no recuerdo la mayoría de los nombres de los que estudian aquí… por ejemplo… el chico perro-

-me llamo Kiba!!!-

-oh si… no me importa-

-como sea… ya que tengo su atención, quiero que me cambie de lugar-

-que te cambie?-

-si estar sentado al lado de Sasuke es… deprimente-

-Sasuke?…-preguntó Naruto en voz alta sin darse cuenta -Sasuke!!!… que bien me toco en el salón en el que tu estas-decía Naruto alegre

-no me digas… Sasuke, ¿es tu nuevo novio?- Sasuke estaba apunto de contestarle pero su rubio amigo lo interrumpió

-y que si lo soy… ¿acaso estas celoso?- todos quedaron en shock incluido Kakashi… y Sasuke - sensei si el no quiere yo quiero sentarme al lado de Sasuke-

-bien… Naruto- contesto cuando salió del shock - Kiba siéntate en el lugar libre de la esquina. Naruto paso a tomar asiento en su lugar al lado de Sasuke quien lo veía con cara de "en serio dijiste lo que creo que dijiste?"

-bien comencemos con la clase, les daré sus horarios…- comenzó a hablar Kakashi-sensei.

-hola Sasuke- saludo Naruto con una de esas sonrisas contagiosas que tanto lo caracterizaban. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Dobe-susurro

"Parece que este será un año interesante…" pensó Kakashi mientras observaba a Naruto y Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA jeje, tengame paciencia porque no le entiendo a esta merma ¬¬ sip, no es la pag soy yo nunca entiendo nada -_-

* * *

8:00 a.m. un nuevo día de clases los alumnos esperaban a que llegara algún profesor.

Se abre la puerta del salón, y entra una linda profesora pelirroja, en sus facciones se puede notar el paso de los años pero eso no evitaba que fuera hermosa.

-mucho gusto, seré su nueva profesora de literatura, mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki-

-¿Uzumaki?… ¿eso quiere decir que es pariente de Naruto?- preguntó Hinata con su timidez inseparable.

-si- contesto ella con una enorme sonrisa que solo se comparaba a las de Naruto.

-entonces…- hablaba Kiba cuando fue interrumpido por Kushina

-no hablare mas de mi vida personal- dijo seria la linda profesora

Silencio total.

-primero Kakashi-sensei y ahora esto- susurraba Kiba molesto

-bueno aclarado eso comencemos con la clase-

* * *

"Bueno ya llevo en la escuela 1 semana… y ya estoy harto!!!, lo único que me ayuda a soportar es molestar a Sasuke en las clases jeje, tal vez no lo parezca pero es divertido estar con el, en cierta forma es… relajante" pensaba Naruto mientras veía a Sasuke leer un libro.

-qué estas leyendo?- se aventuró a preguntar, Sasuke cerro el libro y lo miro a los ojos.

-la tarea de historia-

-oh-

-no leíste verdad-

-no-

-y no piensas hacerlo- no era una pregunta

-no… ¿¡podrías decirme de que trataba!?- dijo Naruto algo nervioso y acercándose mas a Sasuke, el cual estaba sentado en su banca mientras el rubio estaba de pie a su lado. Sasuke suspiro.

-bueno…-

"puedo ver como Sasuke mueve sus labios rosados y su voz llega a mis oídos, pero no puedo dar coherencia a su palabras solo puedo concentrarme en lo hermoso que es… AH ESTOS PENSAMIENTOS DE NUEVO!!!…"

-Naruto-

-ah… si?-

-por qué te estas golpeando con el libro?- sin darse cuenta Naruto agarro el libro de Sasuke y se golpeaba con el en la cabeza

-ah… es que… quería ver si así las ideas entraban en mi cabeza mas fácilmente- sonrió tontamente, Sasuke lo miró extraño

"ay no!… ya se dio cuenta de que tengo estos pensamientos raros, yo… yo… yo se que en estos tiempos las relaciones homosexuales ya no son tan mal vistas, con eso de que los hombres también pueden embarazarse y no se que mas… pero yo siempre pensé ser hetero… pero creo que… creo que… me gusta… nooo, si Sasuke se da cuenta de seguro me odia y no me vuelve a hablar por el resto de mi vida!… hay que no se allá dado cuenta" casi suplicaba Naruto… mentalmente claro.

-Naruto… tu y tus chistes raros…- y le sonrió… ¿solo eso?… ¿solo le iba a sonreír y ya?… simplemente no entendía a Sasuke.

* * *

-oye… Naruto… hiciste la tarea de mate?- preguntó Sai a Naruto con una falsa sonrisa

-no- Sai solo lo observo por un rato hasta que, al parecer algo hizo clic en su cabeza

-ay por favor pásamelaaaaa-

-no-

-pero… pero… Gaa-chan dijo que el no me la pasaría-

-y por qué tendría que pasártela yo?-

-pues… pues… no me cambies el tema y pásamela ya-

-no-

"este es Sai, jeje, es buena persona una vez que te acostumbras, dibuja muy bien… según tengo entendido era uno de los que mas molestaba a Sasuke… pero luego se fijo en Gaara dice que es el amor de su vida y no se que mas… supongo que es cierto porque a el es al único que siempre le muestra una sonrisa verdadera"

-hola, que hacen?- pregunto Gaara tranquilamente

-Gaa-chan pásame la tarea de mate- suplico Sai

-nop… aun tienes tiempo de hacerla… hazla-

-ay pero no quiero- Sai y Gaara se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos. -esta bien la hare- y se fue a su lugar con la cabeza gacha

-lo tienes muy bien entrenado- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Gaara solo sonrió cómplice.

-oye, ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?- preguntó Gaara volteando para todos lados

-no va a venir hoy-

-¿por qué?-

-eso no lo dijo-

-mmm… ya veo por que estas tan molesto-

-yo no estoy molesto!!!- Gaara sonrió. -dijo que iría a mi casa en la tarde para pasar apuntes-

-oh ese es tu consuelo- hablo Gaara como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento

-no… no… NO!… hay porque estas torciendo lo que digo?- Gaara estaba apunto de contestar cuando entro Iruka-sensei

-hola chicos, yo se que están contentos por venir a clases pero regresen a sus lugares vamos -

"conozco a Iruka-sensei desde hace años cuando yo era un niño el vivía cerca de mi casa, jugaba conmigo la mayoría del tiempo, y me llevaba a comer ramen, pero luego ingreso a la universidad y se fue del pequeño pueblito donde vivíamos y ahora lo vuelvo a encontrar, es mi profesor y no solo eso, me entero que sale con el pervertido de Kakashi-sensei… no puedo creerlo, pero que le vio Iruka, el es una muy buena persona que esta dispuesta a dar la vida por los que le importan y se merece ser feliz, ¿¡qué rayos hace con el pervertido ese!?". pensaba Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Al terminar la clase de matemáticas que daba Iruka, este salió, Naruto decidió que sería bueno hablar con Iruka en ese receso. Lo busco por el pasillo, alcanzó a verlo a lo lejos caminando tranquilamente iba a llamarlo cuando vio como alguien lo jalaba dentro del armario de limpieza.

Naruto se acerco rápidamente para abrir la puerta del armario pero esta estaba cerrada con seguro así que se recargo de esta para poder escuchar algo y en efecto escucho la voz de cierto profesor pervertido.

-Iru-chan!!!-

-Kakashi, que rayos estas haciendo!?, por qué me metiste al armario de limpieza, hay mucho polvo… no pienso hacerlo contigo aquí- esto dejo algo desubicado a Naruto.

-quien dijo que íbamos a hacer algo como eso Iru-chan… pillin, claro que si tu quieres…-

-AAAAAAHHH CALLATE!!!- pudo escuchar la risa de Kakashi. -que… qué estas haciendo?, aléjate-

-tranquilo Iruka solo es un abrazo…-Naruto escucho un susurro

-yo también- escucho decir a Iruka

-Feliz Aniversario mi lindo Iru-chan!- escucho un suspiro cansado

-feliz aniversario a ti también-

-tu regalo, de mi para ti-

-flores?-

-flores para una flor-

-¿me acabas de decir flor?- escucho a Kakashi reír algo ¿nervioso?… imposible

-qué es esto?- la voz curiosa de Iruka

-bueno…-

-me estas pidiendo matrimonio en UN ARMARIO DE LIMPIEZA!!!?-

-no… esta noche te llevare al Restaurante mas lujoso que encontré y te lo pediré como Dios manda, pero antes… tu… aceptas Iruka?

-yo… si… si acepto o lo que sea-

-YAY!!!-

-ay Kakashi me estas aplastando-

-es que estoy muy feliz!-

-mmm… oye que estas haciendo?… ah… te dije que aquí no!!-

-ay vamos siempre hay que probar nuevas experiencias-

Naruto se alejó escuchar a su viejo amigo haciendo… eso… no estaba en sus planes, aunque se convenció aun mas de que Kakashi era un pervertido, por otra parte se dio cuenta de cuanto se amaban y mas que eso… SE IBAN A CASAR!!!. Demasiada información para su débil mente.

Al regresar al salón se encontró con Kiba, ese chico si que era molesto.

-oye, ¿por qué Sasuke no vino hoy?-

-¿te importa?-

-no para nada-

-¿por qué tanto odio contra Sasuke?, ¿Dime que te ha hecho él?-

-No lo odio… pero vaya que si le ha hecho "cosas" a algunos-

-¿de que hablas?-

-como?… eres su novio y no te ha dicho nada (nota de yop: recordando que nunca negaron no serlo juju)-

-ah… este…-

-¿no te ha dicho que ha obligado a casi todos los chicos de la escuela a acostarse con él?-

-¿qué?-

-si… mira al principió Sasuke era serio y raro… lúgubre, pero era nuestro compañero no nos quedaba otra que aceptarlo, pero luego llego un chico nuevo, como tú… y sabes se llevaban bien, o al menos eso parecía el chico siempre estaba con Sasuke, pero un día este chico, llego muy callado y de repente comenzó a llorar diciendo que Sasuke lo había… ya sabes… violado…-

Después de eso Naruto no escucho nada, acaso ¿era cierto? Sasuke… él… era imposible, no podía ser cierto, todo este tiempo había estado con el y nunca había hecho nada, Sasuke siempre era tranquilo y reservado… no, era mentira.

-y dijo que no ha sido el único… no me crees?… puedes preguntarle a cualquiera, y sabes, Sasuke nunca lo negó, te digo esto porque me preocupo por ti, no vaya a ser que te haga algo, aunque tu siendo su novio…-

Eso fue demasiado para Naruto cuando se dio cuenta estaba corriendo, corriendo sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde estaba, cuando se dio cuenta había llegado al lugar donde había conocido a Sasuke aquel día de vacaciones cuando el cayo inconsciente a su lado, no, Sasuke no era… no era… Rayos ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo.

* * *

Escucho como tocaban la puerta, seguramente era él, que le diría ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de verlo a los ojos, todo esto era tan difícil ojala nunca hubiera hecho esa estupida pregunta.

Sacó valor de quien sabe donde y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Sasuke, igual que siempre, pero el sentía que era distinto.

-hola Naruto-

-hola…- contesto bajito

-mmm… ¿podrías prestarme tus cuadernos?-

-sí. Claro….- Naruto no sabía que hacer, dejarlo pasar… por dios si que era un hipócrita, antes ni lo conocía y aun así lo dejo entrar y ahora…

-¿te pasó algo?-

-ah… no- "ay no ya se dio cuenta", Sasuke buscó la mirada de Naruto pero este la esquivo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

-oh… ya entendí… te lo dijeron ¿no?… quien fue?… Kiba o tal vez Sai… bueno… no importa, entonces… ya no somos amigos ¿cierto?- fue en ese momento en que Naruto lo miró a los ojos y al ver esos ojos negros no encontró lo que buscaba, no había enojo, ira… nada… solo había tristeza y soledad, lo que no veía desde que se conocieron.

-Sasuke…-

-bueno, me voy a casa… fue un placer ser tu amigo sustituto Naruto- quiso gritar, gritarle que no se fuera, pero no pudo… en lugar de eso solo pudo ver como la persona que pensó era importante para el, se alejaba.

"sabía que esto pasaría, tal vez yo debí… pero no… así esta mejor, todo será como antes cuando no había razón para vivir, Naruto estará mejor si se aleja de mi… yo sabía y lo esperaba pero… duele… duele mucho… estupido Naruto"

Pensó Sasuke antes de ponerse a llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo…

* * *

ok... este capi es algo raro... pero ya lo hice y no lo volvere a hacer ¬¬

espero les guste

n_n

gracias x los reviewsme hacen tan feliz T_T


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama viendo sin ver el techo de su habitación.

-Naruto!… ven a cenar- escucho la voz de su madre, pero no tenía ánimos de comer.

Kushina se sorprendió, por lo general antes de decir la palabra "cenar" su hijo ya estaba sentado devorando lo que había en su plato. Pero esta vez no, ni siquiera mostraba señales de vida, y es que ella había llegado tan emocionada porque Iruka le había dicho que se casaba, SE CASABA!!! Ese moreno que ella conoció cuando era un pequeño diablillo, que no se dio cuenta de que a su hijo le pasaba algo.

Era momento de usar su poder de madre.

Kushina ingresó a la habitación de Naruto el cual no se había movido ni un cm. Se sentó en la cama a un lado de él.

-amor, ¿te pasa algo?-

-no- bueno pero que su hijo se creía que ella era idiota, era hora de usar su mirada marca "madre sin creer una palabra de su hijo" -en serio no pasa nada-

Cuando vas a ser madre, no puedes esperar para tenerlo en tus brazos estrecharlo y sentir que tu vida hizo otra , ves a tu hijo crecer, jugar con sus amiguitos, cuando comienzan a hablar son adorables y todos los días tu pequeño hijo te enseña algo nuevo y luego… se convierte en un adolescente tonto cegado por las hormonas que no te cuenta ni que comió ayer, la vida si que era desesperante.

Kushina suspiró así tenían que ser las cosas y ella respetaba si su hijo no quería contarle lo que le pasaba, aunque le dolía que no confiara en ella.

-mamá…- la llamo Naruto sentándose en la cama, esto la dejó algo sorprendida -tu… imagínate que tienes un amigo, el cual es… muy importante para ti, pero… te dicen que el… hizo algo… muy malo… tu… que harías?…-

A que se refería su hijo con esa pregunta. Repasemos: su hijo le pedía un consejo, obviamente era algo que a el le había pasado, ¿persona importante?, seguro era ese tal Sasuke del cual su hijo no dejaba de hablar en las vacaciones y al fin se le hizo conocerlo cuando lo vio en el mismo salón de su Naruto, era un chico serio, responsable algo frío a su parecer pero ¿que podía hacer?, nada si era el amigo que Naruto había escogido, además parecía un buen chico.

Ahora el problema, tenía que hacer 2 simples preguntas, las cuales seguramente no serían contestadas, así que lo modifico un poco.

-primero que nada, pensaría en si debo o no confiar en la persona que me dijo tal cosa y segundo, pensar si mi amigo sería capaz de hacer eso tan malo- su hijo pareció pensarlo un rato. -deberías hablar con Sasuke-

-qué!?… ¿que quieres decir?- su hijo rió nervioso - yo nunca dije que era Sasuke…- Kushina sonrió al parecer había dado en el punto

-hijo, yo se que tomaras la decisión correcta-

-pero… pero… no lo entiendes yo… lo vi hoy y no me aclaro nada solo dijo que fue un placer ser mi amigo sustituto y se largo!!!- Kushina se sorprendió un poco, Naruto se veía alterado, esto lo molestaba mucho, suspiró y coloco sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

-bueno tienes razón posiblemente Sasuke sea el culpable así que no vuelvas a hablar con el, es lo mejor-

-como puedes decir eso, que clase de madre desnaturalizada eres, ¿sabes que?, hablaré con Sasuke mañana, así tu quieras o no- contesto Naruto molesto

-bueno si es lo que quieres…- la psicología inversa siempre funcionaba con su tonto hijo, era tan parecido a su padre. Naruto la miró tranquilo unos segundos.

-acabas de usar psicología inversa conmigo verdad?-

-no lo sé… ¿lo hice?- preguntó Kushina con una picara sonrisa, Naruto suspiró cansado -Naruto te diré algo, cuando conocí a tu padre, todos decían que era un vándalo, delincuente, matón, ladrón, uf de todo… así que me arme de valor y le pregunte si todas esas cosas eran cierto-

MENTE DE NARUTO…

Se imagina a su mamá unos años mas joven y a su papá sentado por ahí su madre se acerca

-es cierto que eres un vándalo, delincuente, matón y además ladrón?-

Si Naruto tenía una imaginación muy despierta… pero conociendo a su madre como la conocia sabía que no estaba tan alejado de la verdad.

- que quieres decir con que nada era cierto-

-bueno solo te diré que tu padre estaba en el lugar incorrecto a la hora incorrecta- Kushina sonrió feliz de recordar. Naruto sabía que a su mamá aun le dolía hablar de su padre a pesar de que ya habían pasado 2 años.

-bien, mañana hablaras con Sasuke, no esta bien que uno se pelee con la persona que le gusta- hablo Kushina levantándose

-¿¡QUÉ!?- a Naruto casi le da el soponcio, de que otras cosas se enteraba esa mujer, y tan rápido… ¿tan transparente era?

-ay bueno… hijo es que disimúlala tantito… en las clases lo vez cada 5 minutos es tu principal tema de conversación y tu madre no es tan tonta… pero ya vayamos a cenar que yo no cocino de a gratis…-

* * *

Esa mañana Naruto llegó mas temprano de lo normal, gracias a su madre.

-entre mas temprano mejor- repetía Naruto esa ultima frase que su madre le había dicho.

7:30

7:35

7:42

7:50

7:55

7:59... El timbre

¿Qué demonios?… y Sasuke?… no pensaba venir o qué?

Esto irritaba a Naruto en exceso… acaso… ¿era su culpa?, ¿tan mal lo había hecho sentir?… si bueno, tal vez como su amigo no se lo habría tomado tan en serio pero… el no quería a Sasuke como a un simple amigo… eso era lo mas problemático, saber que la persona que te gusta, tiene mas experiencia que tu en ese campo, y no era precisamente porque hubiera estado enamorado o que fuera una bonita anécdota que contar… alto ahí!!, retrocede, acaso le había pasado por la cabeza si quiera tener… s… se… sexo con Sasuke!!?.

Bien, Naruto llego a la conclusión de que ya estaba bastante afectado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la clase de Kakashi había comenzado hasta que escucho un pequeño susurro pero por la cara de sus compañeros supo que no había sido tal cosa, cuando puso atención se dio cuenta de que su sensei estaba gritando a los 4 vientos que se casaba.

Oh si!… había olvidado eso… Iruka se casaba. Naruto sonrió melancólico.

-alguien mas que yo piensa que Kakashi-sensei se fumo algo antes de venir acá- escucho decir a Shikamaru, bajito. Naruto rió un poco, si el y Sasuke no estuvieran peleados podría compartir esto con él, ah el y sus lamentaciones si tan solo se hubiera detenido a pensarlo un poco como le dijo su mamá, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que fuera cierto… No, el confiaba en Sasuke.

Cuando la clase término el señor todo sonrisas (Kakashi para aclarar) había salido, flotando diría Naruto, lo mas rápido que pudo. En eso estaba distraído cuando sintió como alguien le golpeaba la cabeza volteo molestó para ver quien se había atrevido a golpear al gran Naruto Uzumaki. Al ver quien era su agresor se sorprendió de ver a Gaara con una cara de perro que dejaría hasta a Kiba como un indefenso cachorrito, por cierto este ultimo no había molestado en lo que iba de la mañana.

-hola… Gaara…- saludó Naruto con algo de miedo

-tu tonto… metiste la pata con Sasuke verdad?- casi grito Gaara molesto

-si algo así- contesto nervioso Naruto

-algo así… ALGO ASÍ!!!… tu… tu… quien te lo dijo?… no me digas que fue Sai porque entonces si lo pateo hasta que me canse-

-no… fue Kiba…-

-Kiba?… ese perro tonto… no se porque se mete en la vida de otras personas-

-si es cierto-

-cállate!- dijo Gaara a Naruto, no planeaba molestar a Gaara nunca. -ay eres un torpe… aclararas las cosas con Sasuke así tenga que amenazarte con… - Gaara miro a todos lados y tomo una grapadora que no media ni 6 cm - esta mini grapadora- Naruto lo miró algo shokeado

-no es… necesaria tu arma letal jeje… yo en verdad quiero hablar con Sasuke-

-no me importa si…¿¡qué!?…- esta vez era Gaara el shokeado

-bueno, Sasuke es.. Una persona muy importante para mi… por eso… quiero aclarar las cosas con el… yo quiero confiar en Sasuke… y planeaba hablar con el hoy pero el señorito no apareció-

-oh, vaya… eso no me lo esperaba… mmm… bueno… puedes ir a su casa- dijo Gaara ya mas tranquilo

-pero no se donde vive- antes si quiera de que terminara de hablar Gaara le entrego un pequeño pedazo de hoja blanca - ¿que es esto?-

-oh, un pedazo de hoja sin gracia… la dirección de Sasuke por supuesto!, al salir de la escuela iras directo a su casa-

-¿qué?… pero no estoy listo yo… AY! ¿Por qué me jalas mi orejita?-

-Naruto esto es importante… tú… estoy seguro de que Sasuke sí hablara contigo, desde que lo conozco tu eres el único al que he visto que acepte sin importarle nada, eres especial para el- Naruto se sonrojo un poco

-¿tu crees?- Gaara asintió con la cabeza

-hola Naruto, Gaara-

-aléjate Kiba- en eso llego Sai abrazando protectoramente de la cintura a Gaara

-te esta molestando Gaa-chan?-

-no, ya se iba-

-este es un salón libre y si yo quiero me quedo aquí- Gaara lo mato unas 3 veces con la mirada

-bien, oye Kiba, quería preguntarte algo- dijo Naruto amablemente lo que sorprendió a Gaara y Sai -se de buena fuente que tu practicas la zoofilia- expresó con una sonrisa

-¿¡Qué!?- Kiba abrió los ojos como platos -eso no es cierto-

-oh pero aquí tengo las pruebas-dijo Naruto sacando unas hojas.

-qué?… en serio haces… eso, Kiba-

-no… yo…- todo los que estaban en el salón pues había decidido no salir ese receso miraban a Kiba con… ¿repulsión? -dame eso!!!- Kiba intentó quitarle las hojas a Naruto pero este fue mas rápido -diles que no es cierto-

-tiene razón, no es cierto- contesto alegremente… todos quedaron sorprendidos de la desfachatez con que lo confirmaba. -estas hojas son las que nos entregaron en historia-

-TÚ!!!…-

-yo… ahora sabes lo que se siente…- y por extraño que pareciera Kia no dijo más.

Al terminar las clases Naruto salió disparado de la escuela empujado por Gaara y Sai la mitad del camino, ahora caminaba solo por esas calles, preguntando a algunas personas, al fin lo había logrado, había llegado a la casa de Sasuke. Vaya que era una casa grande, eso quería decir que Sasuke tenía bastante dinero, ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

"no el Gran Naruto Uzumaki no se da por vencido tan fácilmente" se dio ánimos internamente.

Abrió el barandal de la casa-mansión y se interno en el porchecito, encontrando varios interruptores.

"mmm… uno de estos debe ser el timbre… pero cual… bueno a usar de tin Marín de do pingüe" dicho esto presiono unos de los interruptores, haciendo que el barandal se abriera.

-ay me equivoque… pero cual presione…- en unos segundo estaba Naruto hecho un loco con tanto interruptor que hacían cosas diferentes prender y apagar la luz, abrir la cochera unos hacían ruidos raros algunos prendían una fuente que no podía ver pero de la cual escuchaba el agua ya no sabía que hacer solo presionaba los interruptores sin pensarlo -madre mía en que me vine a meter-

-¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?- oh esa voz, esa voz que por un momento pensó no volver a escuchar.

-Sasuke!!- pronunció Naruto entusiasmado y dejando de presionar los interruptores, lo cual no duro mucho ya que en unos segundos continuo presionando.

-deja de hacer eso no presiones-

-Ay pero no se detienen-

-solo deja de presionarlos-

-pero si lo hago no se lo que pueda pasar-

-pero yo si sé, DEJA DE PRESIONARLOS!!!-

-esta bien- Naruto se alejó y pasados unos 30 seg. todo dejo de moverse o prenderse o subir y bajar. - oh se detuvo… pero ¿donde esta el timbre?- Sasuke camino hacia otra pared y luego señalo un letrero que decía con letras grandes "TIMBRE" y debajo de este un botoncito rojo. -oh… jeje-

-dobe-

-no me digas así, teme-

-Que haces aquí Naruto-

-pues…- hay no… y su discurso preparado?… todo se le había olvidado estaba tan nervioso. -amm…- Sasuke suspiró cansado

-vete a casa Naruto… es lo mejor-

-no, no me voy y no es lo mejor… ¿por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela?-

-no es algo que te importe-

-ves, y luego quieres que confíe en ti, nunca me dices nada, por ejemplo por que siempre tienes golpes-

-yo… yo nunca dije que quería que confiaras en mí!!!- evitando la pregunta

-¡¡¡PERO YO SI QUIERO!!!… Sasuke, por favor, yo se que te lastime ayer, cuando ni siquiera te mire, pero… tu también me lastimas cuando no me dices nada, siento que no confías en mí… por eso… vayamos a comer hamburguesas y a hablar- cielos eso ultimo rompió la seriedad.

-tu no puedes comer y hablar al mismo tiempo-

-jaja, muy gracioso- cuando Sasuke menos lo pensó ya estaba siendo jalado fuera de su casa, como la primera vez que lo conoció.

Se encontraban sentados, mientras Naruto se "tragaba" una hamburguesa

-rico!- Sasuke le daba un que otro bocado a la suya

-Naruto… acabemos con esto pregunta lo que quieras-

-bueno…-Naruto puso su plato vacío a un lado -violaste o no violaste gente- por suerte para Sasuke lo dijo casi en un susurro

-tu si que vas al grano-

-me han dicho que es mi mejor cualidad… aunque también que esa será mi perdición…- dijo Naruto pensativo. - bueno ya contéstame-

-¿y qué quieres que te diga?-

-la verdad obviamente, quiero que sepas que estoy 99% seguro de que no lo hiciste… el otro 1% es por el margen de error jeje… quiero que sepas que si llega a ser cierto… no me importa porque te conocí después de ese suceso no antes así que… no hay mucha diferencia no crees?… y yo te ayudaré a que te reformes y te alejes de la violencia Sasuke!!!- exclamó Naruto, Sasuke podía jurar que a este le brillaban los ojos.

-violencia?… qué tiene que ver…?-

-que no sabes que la violación no es un acto sexual es VIO-LEN-CIA-

-ay Naruto- expresó Sasuke frustrado

"pero… estoy feliz… una persona que no fuera idiota como Naruto jamás hablaría con otra cuando se le acusa de ser un… violador" sin darse cuenta Sasuke sonreía tristemente mientras miraba el suelo.

-bueno, un día llego este chico nuevo… y desde su primer día no dejaba de seguirme, a donde quiera que volteaba estaba ahí… daba miedo- habló Sasuke levantando la viste lentamente, comprobando que Naruto lo escuchaba atentamente, volvió su mirada al suelo -un día el… me dijo que yo… le gustaba… mucho… dijo que me amaba… pero yo… nunca pude corresponderle… él se molesto mucho dijo que estaba dispuesto a demostrarme cuanto me amaba…-

-¿a qué se refería con…?- Naruto no termino la pregunta al ver a Sasuke a los ojos no hubo necesidad de palabras lo entendió claramente -oh… entonces este chico… y tu… aceptaste?-

-¿¡qué!?… no… dios tener sexo con él… no… pero se molesto aun más y dejo de hablarme… paso como una semana y un día…

* * *

Me salí de la clase de deporte, por que la naturaleza llamo, cuando me estaba lavando las manos sentí que alguien estaba de tras de mí, al voltear vi que era "él".

-¿qué quieres?- pregunte fríamente, pero cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba con mi espalda en la pared, fue un movimiento brusco, pero no tuve tiempo de procesarlo.

-tu me amarás Sasuke ya lo verás- dijo comenzando a llorar, me tomo por el cuello, aunque parecía una persona débil era bastante fuerte, su agarre dolía, en eso escuche como tocaban la puerta del baño "mi salvación" pensé.

-no te preocupes cerré la puerta con seguro nadie molestará- pero ¡oh sorpresa!, la puerta si se abrió, era Gaara, que al vernos se sorprendió un poco.

-uy, interrumpo?- preguntó el muy idiota, pero al vernos mejor continúo

-espera ¿que planeas hacer?-

-nada que te importe lárgate- contestó él, aproveche que estaba distraído para darle una patada en el estomago y así alejarlo de mí, luego de eso me aleje del baño con Gaara siguiéndome.

-tienes que decírselo a alguien Sasuke, te das cuenta de lo que trato de hacerte?-

-no se lo diré a nadie- "solo esta confundido" pensé.

* * *

-Al día siguiente me entere de que le había dicho a todos que yo había abusado de él- dijo Sasuke aparentando estar tranquilo pero en su tono de voz se notaba la irritación que le causaba recordar eso.

"todas las consecuencias que me a traído esa mentira hasta ahora" pensaba Sasuke.

-tengo muchas preguntas… como… no te trajo problemas en la escuela, ¿qué los profesores no se dieron cuenta?-

-claro que lo hicieron…-

-entonces…-

-dinero Naruto… al igual que este chico desapareció… fue por dinero- Naruto estaba con la boca abierta

-¿por qué nunca se lo dijiste a nadie?… ¿por qué no lo aclaraste?-

-Naruto, nadie me habría creído, Gaara dijo que tenía que decir la verdad… pero no creo que hubiera mucha diferencia-

-y por qué no me dijiste la verdad a mí?… por qué insistías en no decirme nada…- Sasuke lo observo calmado y triste un largo rato.

-tu eres una buena persona Naruto… mereces una amistad mejor de la que yo te ofrezco, alguien que te cuente todo… que no te traiga problemas como los que yo seguramente te traeré- Naruto se quedó tranquilo, meditando… y luego le dio con el puño a Sasuke en la cabeza.

-AY QUE TE PASA DOBE!!?-

-AY SI CLARO, TU, TEME… PARA QUE CREES QUE ESTAN LOS AMIGOS EH?… PARA APOYARTE EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS!!! - concluyó Naruto recuperando el aire perdido.

Una mesera se acercó algo temerosa a Naruto y Sasuke.

-disculpen… están molestando a los clientes, así que ustedes… podrían…-

-oh si claro ya nos íbamos- dijo Naruto con el aire recuperado comenzando a jalar a Sasuke del brazo.

-suelta Naruto te la vives jalándome el brazo- dijo Sasuke ya fuera del establecimiento mientras caminaban sin ningún destino en especifico

-como sea… Sasuke…- Naruto se acercó a este colocando sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke justó como su mama lo había hecho la noche anterior

-escucha, tu eres mi mejor amigo, y no me importa las cosas positivas o negativas que nuestra amistad me pueda traer, tu eres importante para mi y se acabo y no vuelvas a decir algo tan idiota como lo de antes ¿de acuerdo?…- Sasuke asintió. Se sentía como niño regallado, había que admitir que si Naruto se lo proponía podía ser autoritario.

-pero como no quieres que yo sufra te lo perdono por esta vez- y nunca sabía como pero siempre lo arruinaba-

-ay Naruto- Naruto rió infantilmente y Sasuke no pudo evitar imitarlo.

El sonido de un celular rompió el ambiente que se había creado.

-dobe tu celular suena-

-¿qué?- Naruto sacó su celular y contesto - a mamá… si, perdón por no avisarte, es que… aja… aja… bien voy para allá- y colgó -cielos no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde- dijo Naruto quitado de la pena

-¿qué hora es?-

-las 6- contesto Naruto observando su celular

-tan tarde!… tengo que irme- hablo Sasuke con… ¿miedo?, Naruto no supo reconocer si lo que veía era eso en realidad. Sasuke estaba a punto de comenzar a correr del lado contrario al que iba Naruto, pero este lo tomo de la muñeca antes de que se alejara lo suficiente.

-nos vemos mañana en la escuela… ¿verdad?- Sasuke lo miro pensativo unos segundos.

-supongo…-

-y seguimos siendo amigos… ¿cierto?-

"oh cielos"

-solo si tu quieres- Naruto se quedo serio.

-¿y tu quieres?- Sasuke agacho la mirada

- si, yo quiero- estupido Naruto, las vergüenzas que lo hacia pasar.

-entonces nos veremos mañana en la escuela- expresó Naruto alegre. Para después ver como Sasuke comenzaba a alejarse, pero antes alcanzo a escuchar un susurro

"gracias…"

* * *

Sasuke llegó e ingresó a su casa rápidamente agradeciendo internamente que el aun no hubiera llegado, se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación y cerró con llave, hoy su día ya no se veía tan oscuro, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba el nuevo día, no dejaría que él lo arruinara…

* * *

otro otro wiiiiiiiiii... mmm espero y les guste n_n me esforce (aunq creo k no se nota jajajaja)


	5. Chapter 5

Oh si, su día había sido genial, el día anterior se sentía como un fracasado pero esa noche dormiría como un bebe.

Al llegar a casa Naruto entro con cara de andar en el limbo

-hola amor, ¿como te fue?, ¿arreglaste las cosas con Sasuke?- preguntaba Kushina impaciente, espero un minuto y se dio cuenta de que el cerebro de su hijo se había tomado un descanso. -¡Naruto!- llamo a su hijo tronando sus dedos.

-ah… hola mamá… no es la vida genial- dijo Naruto completamente ido

-ayer estabas hundido en tu depresión-

-ayer es ayer, hoy es hoy- el amor hacia que su hijo se creyera poeta, por cierto era pésimo.

-si cariño lo que tu digas… pero cuéntame qué pasó- preguntó Kushina con ojos brillosos.

-pues… todo se solucionó, resultó que el no hizo nada-

-y… no me vas a contar nada ¿verdad?-

-nop-

-bien, me iré… triste y desamparada a mi cuarto lamentándome porque mi puberto hijo no me cuenta su vida amorosa- dijo con una tristeza claramente fingida, mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación. (las tácticas q usa mi madre conmigo XD ).

-Oye mamá…-

-si?- oh no podía creerlo su tristeza fingida había funcionado

-eres… rara, ¿te lo había dicho?- dijo Naruto obviamente divertido

-ya no hay respeto en las familias- contesto ella con un tono cómico y siguiendo su camino

-mamá- la llamó de nuevo haciendo que volteara a verlo

-¿si?- hablo en tono serio

-en serio… se nota demasiado… que… a mi… Sasuke…- no pudo continuar, Kushina sonrió traviesa

-no te preocupes hijo estoy segura de que Sasuke no se ha dado cuenta, así que tienes que decirle pronto lo que sientes… créeme…- concluyó satisfecha, por tercera vez iniciando su camino

-ah, y mamá-

-mh- pronunció ya perdiendo la paciencia

-gracias por tus locos consejos- eso no lo esperaba Kushina sonrió feliz, no cabía duda la pubertad volvía loco a su hijo.

* * *

Naruto veía sus pies columpiándose en el aire podía ver el suelo mas cerca y mas lejos, se balanceaba, escuchaba risas que no pudo reconocer y un leve rechinido, luego sintió que volaba para terminar chocando con el duro piso, teniendo peso de más y lo último que sintió fue esa extraña calidez en sus labios.

Y ahí fue cuando Naruto despertó. Dio un largo bostezo mientras se estiraba como cada mañana.

-que sueño tan extraño…- vio la hora en su celular, enterándose de que era hora de levantarse comenzó a prepararse para la escuela.

Extrañamente Naruto se dirigía temprano a la escuela acompañado de su madre. Caminaban juntos por los pasillos de esta hasta que a lo lejos pudo divisar (eh?… divisar?) a Iruka, a los ojos de Naruto su mama se comportaba como una adolescente loca cuando veía a su moreno amigo.

-oli oli Iruka- dijo con un exceso de efusividad la encantadora Kushina.

-ah, hola- saludó Iruka con una amable sonrisa. -eh… por qué me estas viendo así?- tanto Iruka como Naruto juraban ver estrellas en los ojos de Kushina.

-ay es que estoy tan feliz no puedo creer que te cases- dijo abrazando al moreno.

-cuanto apoyo mamá-

-me estas aplastando… no… respiró-

-aléjate de mi Iru-chan!- Kakashi-sensei apareció de quien sabe donde abrazando a Iruka por detrás logrando que Kushina se alejará, - solo yo tengo el privilegio de hacerlo que deje de respirar-

-oh lo siento jeje… solo estaba felicitándolo por la boda, pero ya que estas aquí tú también…- Kushina se abalanzó sobre Iruka y Kakashi y en un rápido movimiento que Naruto no tuvo tiempo de procesar los tenía abrazados a los 3.

-ay mamá!- se quejaba Naruto.

Los pocos estudiantes que pasaban, los veían nerviosos y extrañados.

-bien ya me tranquilice- hablo Kushina al fin dejándolos en libertad, Naruto estaba avergonzado, Iruka reía nervioso y Kakashi sonreía orgulloso mientras observaba con detalle a su Iru-chan.

-Iru-chan te sientes bien?… estas algo pálido…- preguntó Kakashi con tono preocupado

-qué!!!?… ah estoy bien genial no te preocupes- Iruka reía como un desquiciado.

-como no va a estar pálido con el abrazo estrangulador de mamá- susurro Naruto.

-por tu bien haré como que no oí nada- contestó Kushina en tono amenazante, volteando el rostro negándole la mirada a su hijo.

-oh mira Naruto- habló cambiando su tono drásticamente. -quién va caminando por ahí?- Naruto volteo al lugar que su madre indicaba viendo a Sasuke caminar tranquilamente.

"Nervios, nervios, nervios…" era lo único que Naruto podía pensar. Volteó a ver a su madre como para avisarle que se iba.

-ja… regreso tu cara de idiota, adelante ve-

-si… oye no tengo cara de idiota… eso creo… oh Iruka… sensei jeje felicidades me alegro de que te cases te mereces ser feliz… y bueno no estoy muy convencido con Kakashi-sensei… pero se que te ama… y tu a él estoy seguro de que ustedes formarán una… hermosa familia- habló Naruto con una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas para luego darle un fugaz abrazo e irse corriendo de ahí.

-cielos… las cosas que te hace el amor jeje- rió Kushina -no crees, Iruka?- volteo a verlo -Iruka?- el moreno se tapo el rostro con ambas manos.

-ay dijo cosas tan bonitas- y comenzó a lloriquear

-qué sucede Iru-chan, no llores- hablo Kakashi algo extrañado

-yo te amo Kashi-kun!!!- exclamó mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-y yo a ti, Iru-chan- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo mientras buscaba las respuestas que le dijeran el por qué del comportamiento de Iruka en los ojos de Kushina la cual solo sonreía desubicada.

* * *

Naruto corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke, al estar cerca comenzó a caminar mas tranquilo, estaba algo nervioso, se acerco al moreno y coloco sus manos en los hombros de este. Al instante sintió como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba.

-¿te asuste?- preguntó en un tono pícaro. El cuerpo de Sasuke se relajó y se volteo a verlo

-claro que no-

-hay vamos admítelo… o hiere tu orgullo?- Sasuke se sonrojó, Naruto rió -sí hiere tu orgullo jaja-

-cállate yo no dije eso- hay su lindo Sasuke estaba haciendo un berrinche… acababa de pensar en Sasuke como SUYO???… si lo había hecho y no se arrepentía.

-bueno, bueno, pero joven Uchiha es un honor que alguien de su categoría visite estos rumbos- bromeó Naruto imitando una voz seria, de la cual el carecía, Sasuke al principio pareció perdido pero luego entendió.

-así es, siéntete orgulloso de que hable contigo… plebeyo- Naruto rió

-cielos… eres bueno en esto- Sasuke le regalo una pequeña sonrisa más que suficiente a los ojos de Naruto. Y así sin mas palabras de por medio comenzaron su recorrido al salón de clases.

Al entrar al salón inmediatamente se vieron acosados por Gaara el cual no les preguntó nada solo los observo en silencio unos segundos y se alejo para abrazarse a Sai.

-y eso… qué fue?- preguntó Sasuke, Naruto abrió mucho los ojos pensó en decir algo, pero solo sonrió. -el fue el que te dio la dirección de mi casa ¿verdad?-

-de repente saco un papelito de no se donde… fue tan genial… espero que algún día me enseñe el truco- Sasuke rió sin poder evitarlo y es que Naruto siempre lograba hacerlo reír con su forma de ser.

"En buenos tiempos llega un estorbo" había leído Naruto una vez por ahí tal vez en algún anuncio de televisión o en uno de los tantos mangas que leyó hace tiempo, no lo sabía pero lo que si es que ahora podía comprobar que podía aplicar esa frase.

-buenos días- Sasuke se sorprendió de que Kiba se acercará y no fuera para molestar, solo saludo lo observo unos segundos le lanzo una mirada retadora a Naruto y se alejó.

-me perdí de algo?- preguntó Sasuke confundido

-solo tuve una pequeña conversación con Kiba sin importancia- Sasuke lo miró extrañado.

-en serio, no fue importante-

-bueno…-

-por cierto… después de la escuela vayamos a perder el tiempo al centro comercial o algo así- hablo Naruto con un tono relajado

-¿por qué?-

-bueno, hoy me voy a quedar solo toda la tarde ya que mamá quiere ayudar a Iruka con los preparativos-

-preparativos?-

-de la boda… oh es cierto tu no lo sabías, ¿verdad?-

-espera, ¿quién se casa con quien?-

-Iruka-sensei con Kakashi-sensei-

-oh-

-"oh"… ¿solo eso vas a decir?, se casan Sasuke no sé, esperaba que te sorprendieras más- Sasuke se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-vaya, ¿en serio?, ¿se casan?… es tan… sorprendentemente… sorpresivo- hablo Sasuke cambiando su tono completamente a uno mas dinámico.

-si, no te esfuerces tanto- Sasuke sonrió

-era de esperarse, han salido ya por varios años-

-¿sabes cómo se conocieron?-

-si… y el que yo lo sepa quiere decir que todos lo saben-

-cuenta, cuenta-

-pues, cuando mandaron a Iruka-sensei a trabajar aquí, Kakashi-sensei ya trabajaba en esta escuela-

-¿así que primero solo fue compañerismo laboral?-

-no es tan simple-

-no, por qué al principió Iruka-sensei pensó que Kakashi-sensei era un pervertido- hablo de repente Gaara

-¿Gaara, metiéndote en las conversaciones de otros?- habló Sasuke en un tono pícaro

-hay es que tu no cuentas la historia tan interesantemente como yo- hablo Gaara en broma.

-eso crees?- lo reto Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-eso creo- continuo Gaara devolviéndole la sonrisa. Naruto se sentía excluido, pero aun así era interesante ver como Sasuke si podía hablar con otras personas aunque eso le molestaba un poco… ¿por qué?… bueno tal vez era un egoísta.

-cómo ustedes no se ponen de acuerdo la contare yo- salió Sai de repente, Naruto ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. -si hay algo que tienes que saber de Kakashi-sensei es que nunca debes darle café-

-por qué?- preguntó Naruto curioso

-se pone como loco, bueno el ya esta loco pero, tu lo haz escuchado habla demasiado, pues cuando toma café habla aún más, si pensabas que él no podía ser más desesperante créeme que si puede.-

-y por qué le pasa eso?- volvió a preguntar Naruto

- los misterios de la vida- hablo Sai con un tono interesante. -pero bueno, el año pasado por razones desconocidas tomo café el primer día de clases cuando llegaba Iruka-sensei-

-que le hizo ese idiota sensei al pobre de Iruka- Sai rió como si recordará lo que pasó.

* * *

Kakashi corría como poseído hacia la escuela, ¿por qué no había usado su auto? Nadie lo sabía… lo que le hace el café a algunas personas.

Entró a la escuela saludando a todo el que veía.

-oye tu cabello es tan suave- hablo despeinando a un pelinegro de piel blanca (quien habrá sido???) cuando algo distrajo su atención, cabello castaño, ojos chocolate y llevaba una sonrisa amable estampada en la cara. Kakashi corrió hasta esa persona como si lo estuviera persiguiendo un maniaco asesino serial.

-te amo!!!- gritó demostrando su idiotez lanzándose a Iruka con los brazos abiertos. Iruka volteo a verlo asustado y le dio un golpe en el cuello, lo cual hizo que Kakashi cayera hablando con voz sofocada.

-no puedo respirar-

-ay perdón- se disculpo Iruka hincándose junto a Kakashi

-un ángel…- hablo Kakashi acariciando el trasero de Iruka

-pervertido!!!- grito Iruka dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------lo noqueo por completo- Sai reía como desquiciado

Naruto sabía por experiencia propia que los golpes de Iruka eran matadores. Así que solo rió nervioso.

* * *

Cuando Kakashi despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería, además de que su ojo derecho le dolía horrible, se preguntó el por qué y entonces recordó su pequeño incidente con aquella persona.

-pero qué hice?- en eso escucho como abrían la puerta, era nada más y nada menos que ese moreno al que toqueteo.

-amm… veo que ya despertó-

-si… este… soy…-

-Kakashi-sensei… lo sé-

-ah… y tú…?-

-Iruka-

-eres el nuevo?- Iruka solo asintió con la cabeza

-oh jeje… vaya… mmm- hubo un incomodo silencio

-siento lo de su ojo morado-

-tengo el ojo morado!!!-

-no se había dado cuenta?-

-no…- hablo Kakashi lloriqueando

-lo siento-

-no, fue mi culpa, yo… quiero que sepas que… no soy un pervertido- si, Kakashi había dado en el clavo. Iruka tenía un ligero tic en la ceja izquierda.

-solo manténgase alejado de mi de acuerdo-

Iruka se fue sin decir más.

* * *

-pero Kakashi-sensei no se alejó ¿cierto?-

-no- dijeron los 3 al unísono

-no puedes alejarte así de fácil de la persona que te gusta-

-imposible desde el primer momento a Kakashi-sensei… Iruka-sensei- Naruto no pudo terminar la pregunta.

-Sip- habló Sai

* * *

-hola honorable rival en la educación- saludo Gai a Kakashi

-hola Gai- saludó sin ánimos y sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-qué te sucede, hay algo que te afecte a tal grado de quitar hasta tu postura gallarda-

-no estoy de humor Gai-

-se deberá acaso a cierto nuevo profesor llamado Iruka-sensei-

-piensa que soy un pervertido- chillo Kakashi

-y no lo eres?- Kakashi le mando una mirada asesina

-si tal vez un poco, pero aun así no quiero que el piense que soy un pervertido-

-el te gusta cierto… y mucho- no era una pregunta

-pero que dices-

-nunca te había interesado lo que pensarán los demás de ti y ahora… te ayudaré a conquistarlo, ya verás lo lograras- decía Gai con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes y con el pulgar en alto.

Plan #1

Pétalos de rosa:

Iruka decidió ir a revisar algunos trabajos en la sala de maestros ya que la siguiente hora la tenía libre de clases. Pero al entrar vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver que el lugar en el que generalmente estaba, tenía cientos de pétalos de rosa.

-qué demonios?…-

-te gustan- era Kakashi quien le hablaba. Iruka se quedo con la boca abierta unos segundos

-no, no me gustan aléjese de mí y póngase a recoger todo eso-

-ah… esta bien-

Plan #1: fallido

Plan #2

Pega papelitos de colores:

Iruka se dirigía a su auto para al fin ir a su casa a descansar después de un día agotador con esos salvajes llamados estudiantes, pero al llegar a su auto este tenía pegado montones de papelitos, todos decían "créeme, no soy un pervertido". si tic en la ceja izquierda volvió.

-y qué te parece?- preguntó Kakashi saliendo de Dios sabía donde

-me parece que alguien va a pasar toda la tarde quitando lindos papelitos de colores de mi auto, y no seré yo-

Plan #2: fallido

Plan #3

Canta una linda canción:

-oh Iruka-sensei

Oh Iruka-sensei

Que con su bella sonrisa

A todos hipnotiza

oh Iruka-sensei

Oh Iruka-sensei

Por favor toma en cuenta

Que no soy un pervertido- cantaba Kakashi en el primer receso, había sacado un micrófono de quien sabe donde, y no había quien lo detuviera, la directora no estaba y el subdirector Jiraiya era un idiota que solo disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Iruka estaba harto, llego hasta donde Kakashi

-hola Iruka- lo tomo de la oreja y se lo llevo de ahí -ay, ay, pero que me haces?-

-¿qué demonios estas haciendo?, primero las rosas, luego los papelitos y ahora esto, ¿¡qué quieres de mí!?-

-es que tu crees que soy un pervertido y no lo soy-

-yo no creo que seas un pervertido, ¡¡¡creo que eres un maniático acosador!!!-

-ay… por qué tenía que hacerle caso a Gai, el y sus estupidos planes- susurraba Kakashi

-por qué es tan importante que yo no crea que eres un pervertido?… cual es la diferencia?- preguntó Iruka molesto y cansado

-me gustas Iruka… y sé que si te pido que salgas conmigo no me tomarás en serio- Iruka estaba con la boca abierta, el ojo cuadrado, como quieran decirle, completamente sorprendido, nunca pensó que alguien le diría algo así, respiro profundo y se preparo para hablar.

-no creo que seas un pervertido, y… si me invitas a tomar un café me voy a pensar si seguir creyendo o no que eres un maniático acosador- Iruka sonrió relajado, Kakashi no hice mas que corresponder.

Plan #3: fallido

Plan #4

Improvisar y hablar: da buenos resultados

* * *

-y así comenzó todo- sonrió Sai -luego pasó lo que todos conocemos, se enamoraron, siguieron saliendo, tuvieron sexo -sonrojó triple - y ahora se van a casar-

-sólo tengo una pregunta- hablo Naruto seriamente -¿cómo se enteraron?, ¿quién se los dijo?-

-Kakashi-sensei se lo contó a Gai-sensei y Gai-sensei se lo contó a Lee-kun y Lee-kun me lo contó a mí- habló Gaara -claro, que en un mes con lo discreto que es Kakashi-sensei, todo el mundo se enteró, pero nadie sabe los detalles como nosotros, auque creo que Sasuke sí, nunca me haz dicho quien te lo dijo-

-y nunca te lo diré- hablo Sasuke tranquilo

-bueno nos vamos a nuestro lugar, ustedes estaban en algo importante- Gaara sonrió cómplice.

-si Naruto estaba apunto de pedirte una cita Sasuke-lúgubre- recibió un golpe de parte de Gaara. - Gaa-chan no me golpees- les dieron privacidad, dentro de lo que cabe en un salón de clases.

-bueno… Sasuke… entonces, ¿estas de acuerdo?- preguntó Naruto sonrojado

-con qué?- "Sasuke eres o te haces?" pensaba Naruto

-ir… al centro comercial, perder el tiempo… no sé, comer-

-si… pero sólo hasta las 6-

-¿por qué?- cuestionó Naruto. Sasuke abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. -no me lo vas a decir ¿verdad?- Naruto ya estaba algo molesto

-mi papá llega mas o menos a esa hora- era la mitad de la verdad, Naruto lo sabía pero estaban mejorando.

-esta bien- Naruto le sonrió

Después de sobrevivir un día mas de escuela, Sasuke y Naruto, caminaban sin un destino especifico.

-tienes hambre?- preguntó Naru

-algo-

-qué comemos?-

-no sé, dame opciones-

-hamburguesas?-

-eso comimos ayer-

-si es cierto… pizza?-

-pizza- recalco Sasuke

Caminaron a la pizzería con a paso lento mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, pero que para ellos eran importantes.

-pepperoni con champiñones?- Sasuke asintió - pepperoni con champiñones- le aseguró a la señorita que atendía.

-por qué estas quitándole el pepperoni?- preguntó Naruto ya sentado cada uno con un pedazo de pizza.

-no sé hay algo que no termina de convencerme, es muy… salado-

-pudiste haberlo mencionado para pedir de otra cosa-

- a ti parece gustarte-

-si me gusta, pero… a ti no-

-esta bien, solo se lo quitaré- Naruto entrecerró los ojos

-yo me lo como- se estiró para tomar los pedazos de pepperoni del plato de Sasuke. -son muy buenos, salados- habló con un extraño tono gangoso por tener la boca llena de pepperoni. Sasuke sonreía, era algo que hacía muy seguido estando con Naruto.

Después de 2 horas de caminar como tontos en el centro comercial comer un rico helado, decidieron que era suficiente, tenían media hora antes de las 6.

-te acompaño a tu casa- hablo Naruto

-no es necesario-

-para mi si lo es-

A Sasuke no le quedó de otra que aceptar, sabía que dijera lo que dijera, de todas formas Naruto lo acompañaría.

-mira- hablo Naruto mientras señalaba unos juegos como a los que habían ido hace algún tiempo. -aún tenemos tiempo de ir al sube y baja- Sasuke vio la hora en su celular.

-sí- Naruto sonrió divertido, Sasuke se dio cuenta muy tarde de que había aceptado ir al sube y baja, lo que quería decir que le gustaba estar ahí. -yo no…-

-muy tarde teme, te hundiste sólo- Naruto comenzó a jalar a Sasuke del brazo.

-cállate dobe-

-ah, tontos niños que rompen el sube y baja- oh si el sube y baja estaba roto.

-tú alguna vez fuiste de esos niños-

-podrías apoyarme un poco teme-

-no… por qué no vamos a los columpios?, parecen estar bien-

-te gustan los juegos para niños- canturreaba Naruto

-no es cierto- Naruto reía mientras corría a uno de los columpios, Sasuke lo imitó, comenzaron a balancearse y mientras más lo hacían un rechinido se oía cada vez más fuerte.

-veamos quien salta mas lejos- retó Naruto

-bien-

-1... 2... 3, ya- Naruto cayó primero y la mitad del cuerpo de Sasuke cayó sobre él, no podían dejar de reír hasta que se miraron a los ojos. -sabes, soñé con esto- hablo Naruto con la voz algo agitada.

-en serio?… yo también- se sonrieron, ambos sabían lo que seguía y ambos lo esperaban.

Un beso, eso fue lo que pasó se besaron, cualquiera que lo viera diría que no fue más que un beso superficial, no había deseo o lujuria, era algo diferente, algo que no cualquiera podría descifrar. Sentían una calidez, un impulso eléctrico que comenzaba desde sus labios y recorría todo su cuerpo, era algo nunca antes sentido.

* * *

gracias x llegar hasta aki n_n

no crean k soy una loca k se la pasa escriviendo... estos capitulos los escrivi hace tiempo, la verdad soy muy lenta jeje... mi imaginacion me odia... -_- solo me inspira cuando le da la gana y x lo general en la noche cuando tengo k ir a dormir ¬¬

oh gracias x sus reviews.. me hace tan feliz k comenten kkshi-lover, karumi143love y Daiia *O* han suvido mi autoestima T_T (jaajajaja) ah y mi v grande se descompuso ya saven la de vurro ¬¬ tonta tecla

oh en este fic Itachi es vueno n_n y sale con Deidara pero solo en el capi... mmm 7 jeje

es todo


	6. Chapter 6

**No sabía cuanto tiempo hacia que estaban en la misma posición, sus labios se habían separado hacia escasos segundos y no podían dejar de verse a los ojos.**

**Sasuke se sentía muy tranquilo, sentía una paz que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, y había algo más, algo que le decía que estando así nadie ni nada lo lastimaría, era raro pero agradable.**

**Naruto, bueno su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su cerebro se había ido a tomarse un café junto con sus amigas neuronas, estaba completamente ido no pensaba en nada, estaba perdido en el mar negro que Sasuke tenía por ojos.**

**-cochinotes… quien los viera, todos santitos en la escuela- Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron lo más rápido que su cuerpo se los permitió, y hay que resaltar que fue realmente rápido.**

**-hola tortolitos, que vergüenza, besándose en donde los niños inocentes juegan-**

**-Sai!-**

**-¿qué?… es cierto- Sasuke y Naruto estaba rojos a más no poder, tenían la vista gacha en esos momentos parecía ser que el piso era realmente una cosa de otro mundo. Gaara tomo a Sai de la oreja derecha y comenzó a caminar alejándose de los chicos.**

**-ay Gaa-chan no me dejas disfrutarlo-**

**-yo… ya… me voy- hablo Sasuke al fin**

**-si yo igual- tomaron caminos contrarios**

**-no espera yo vivo hacia allá- hablo Sasuke mas ido que otra cosa-**

**-si… entonces yo para acá- hablo Naruto por acción divina mas que otra cosa pues al parecer su cerebro decidió que después del café iría de pachanga. -nos vemos mañana-**

**-mmm… adiós- cuando Naruto menos lo pensó Sasuke ya estaba bastante lejos de él, al parecer se había ido corriendo, ah no lo sabía, seguía pensando en el beso.**

**Oh por Dios!!!, había besado a Sasuke, la persona encargada de su taquicardia, de que su cerebro lo hubiera abandonado, de que no se de cuenta ni de lo que hace y el que, obviamente nunca deja de estar en sus pensamientos.**

**Este no era su primer beso, así es, no era el primero, claro que el que tenía este título no era considerado exactamente como un beso, pero al principio el quería creer eso.**

**Todo comenzó cuando tenía 9 años…**

* * *

**Un pequeño Naruto caminaba feliz por la banqueta, se dirigía a casa de su mejor amigo, y mayor que él además, Iruka.**

"**Voy a visitar a Irunii-chan, (no!!, en serio? Eso yo ya lo dije) hace tiempo que no lo veo, pues había estado muy ocupado, pero ayer le dijo a mami que si yo quería podíamos ir a comer Ramen, mi adoración. A mi… creo que me gusta Irunii-chan" sonrojo. "es que es tan lindooo, siempre es tan bueno conmigo y… waaaa" mini Naruto caminaba todo sonrojadito y con sus manos en sus mejillas para calmar un poco ese rojo fuerte. "oh ahí esta"**

**-Irunii-chan!- grito mini-Naru mientras corría hacia Iruka, al voltear este, Naruto le salto encima -Irunii-chan!!!- gritó eufórico**

**-no, Naruto…- pero fue inevitable Iruka cayo y el mini quedó encima de él, pero al parecer el salto fue algo alto pues los labios de Naru-peque e Iru-chan terminaron unidos. Naruto se separó tan rápido como reacciono y se fue corriendo, encendido como un foco rojo.**

**-espera Naruto!- Iruka no pudo mas que suspirar y levantarse para seguir a Naruto antes de que hiciera alguna tontería. Lo encontró en un kiosco hincadito con un palito (de donde sacaría el palito??) en la mano molestando a unas hormigas que caminaban en fila.**

**-hola Naruto- el pequeño cuerpecito de Naruto se estremeció pero no cambio su posición, solo miró a Iruka de reojo.**

**-Irunii-chan- susurro mientras su rostro se encendía**

**-qué sucede?… ¿estas molesto conmigo?**

**-no!- se apresuró a decir -tú.. No… estas molesto conmigo?- tartamudeo un poco**

**-claro que no, porque lo estaría, no hiciste nada malo, fue un accidente- hablo mientras le sonreía tranquilamente. Naruto se dio cuenta era el momento, momento de decirle a Iruka lo que sentía.**

**-Irunii-chan…- lo llamo**

**-si?-**

**-tú… tú… me gust… te quiero!- le grito Naruto dejando su antigua posición y parándose en frente de Iruka. **

**Iruka parpadeo un par de veces y soltó un gran suspiró.**

**-dime Naru, que sientes cuando estas a mi lado?**

**-que siento?… pues me siento tranquilo y relajado, nunca me aburro, siempre tenemos algo de que hablar, te quiero mucho Irunii-chan-**

**-tu querer es de hermanos?**

**-noo… es un querer de gustar-**

**-dime… piensas en mi todo el tiempo?**

**-pues… - "bueno el otro día que preparaba Ramen con papá, creo que no recordé a Irunii-chan y la vez que estaba jugando con lodo, tampoco estaba pensando en Irunii-chan…"**

**-qué sentiste con… el beso?-**

**-amm… miedo… vergüenza… se sintió raro-**

**-mmm… crees… que así se siente cuando te gusta alguien…?-**

**-solo tengo 9 años como voy a saberlo- Iruka rió **

**-Naruto yo también te quiero… pero te quiero como a un hermano, como a mi familia, no, eres mi familia… por eso, no crees que lo que sientes por mi se parece… a lo que sientes por tu papá o tu mamá- **

**-supongo-**

**-créeme, cuando beses a la persona que ames será una experiencia hermosa… y no pensarás en nada mas que en esa persona-**

**-en serio?… tu ya haz estado enamorado Irunii-chan?… por eso sabes que se siente?- al parecer a Iruka esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido y sólo sonrió, pero nunca contestó la pregunta.**

* * *

"**cielos, je, lo había olvidado, pero ahora que se lo que es amar a alguien, creo que Iruka tenía razón lo quiero como a un hermano o algo así… todo lo que me dijo era cierto… vaya… creo que ya empiezo a carburar jeje, ¿qué hago aquí?". Al reaccionar se dio cuenta de que seguía parado en el mismo lugar donde tiempo atrás se había separado de Sasuke.**

"**Dios cuanto tiempo habré estado… recordando… mejor me voy" y así se dirigió a su casa sin poder dejar de pensar en su persona amada Sasuke Uchiha…"**

* * *

**Sasuke llego a su casa, escucho ruidos en la sala, por lo que corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hasta llegar a su cuarto. Al entrar le puso el seguro a la puerta y se tiro en la cama.**

**-no puede ser… acabo de besarme con Naruto… ¿por qué lo hice?- Sasuke se susurraba a el mismo. -acaso Naruto me… ¿gusta?… ¡No claro que no!… eso ni yo me lo creo- hablo mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos.**

"**nunca me ha interesado lo que piensen de mí, pero con Naruto… quiero que él… que él piense que soy una buena y respetable persona… aunque no lo sea en verdad… y cuando nos besamos… no hubo más pensamientos negativos, solo pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba y que este sentimiento crecía."**

**-pero yo… Naruto no…- sintió deseos de gritar pero sería escuchado por las personas que estaban en el estudio y eso no lo permitiría, sólo pudo suspirar en un claro signo de frustración.**

* * *

**Naruto llego a su casa actúo lo mas normal que pudo con su mamá esta vez no quería hablar de lo que paso con Sasuke y por suerte su mamá pareció comprender porque aunque seguramente supo que le pasaba algo no pregunto.**

"**ya lo he decidido mañana le diré a Sasuke lo que siento por él"**

* * *

**Al día siguiente Naruto llego a la escuela tranquilamente, aparentemente, pues por dentro estaba que se moría, era un manojo de nervios, pero sabía que cuando viera a Sasuke… ¡iba a estar peor!.**

**cuando entro al salón parecía una tabla caminando, apenas y podía moverse, pero Sasuke aún no estaba ahí.**

"**no me digan que ese teme no va a venir porque soy capaz de irme ahora mismo a buscarlo". se acercó Naruto molesto a la persona a la que más confianza le tenía, después de Sasuke, claro.**

**- GAARA!- Gaa-chan estaba muy entretenido viendo por la ventana parecía ser algo muy importante porque ni se inmutó cuando Naruto le grito.**

**-¿qué?- preguntó viéndolo solo de reojo.**

**-haz visto a Sasuke-**

**-¿aún no llega?- oh genial cuando más necesitaba a Gaara este estaba en la luna, iba a ponerse a gritar como loco pero observo lo que se veía desde la ventana, al parecer el equipo de futbol al que pertenecía Sai, estaba teniendo un pequeño entrenamiento antes del inició de clases, mejor decidió alejarse antes de que Gaara decidiera amenazarlo con la mini grapadora.**

**-el no esta aquí- Naruto no podía creer que Kiba le estuviera hablando -eso es raro porque el llega muy temprano, a menos que le haya pasado algo muy grave no tiene porque no haber llegado aún-**

**-ah… ok… gracias por la información- rió para no sentirse tan fuera de lugar. Estaba decidido iría a buscar al teme costará lo que costará, corrió a la puerta del salón y al girar a la izquierda por ir tan ocupado "pensando" no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía y choco con esta, haciendo que sus labios y los de la persona se tocaran. **

"**esos labios…" al ver a la persona Naruto se dio cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que su Uchiha favorito, además del único que conocía.**

**-Sasuke…- trago en seco -hola- Sasuke tenía la vista gacha y estaba todo sonrojadito, si su Sasu-chan era adorable.**

**-hola- en eso se escucho el timbre**

**-por qué llegaste tan tarde?- Sasuke al fin se digno a levantar la vista viéndolo algo extrañado -bueno es que tu siempre llegas temprano-**

**-ah… pues… es que me desperté tarde-**

**-¿por qué?-**

**-porque me dormí tarde-**

**Eso no era del todo cierto si bien si se había acostado algo tarde la verdad es que si se pudo levantar temprano, lo que no pudo fue darse el valor de ir a la escuela.**

* * *

**LAS KIWIVENTURAS DE UN UCHIHA**

**En cuanto despertó se le vino a la mente el beso con Naruto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y taparse hasta arriba con las cobijas, parecía una señorita enamorada.**

**-creo que mejor no voy hoy a la escuela- pero entonces recordó una frase que su papá utilizaba con el e Itachi cuando aún eran una familia que pasaba buenos tiempos. "un Uchiha jamás huye, siempre enfrenta la vida con valentía". así que al instante se levantó de la cama como bala y se metió a bañar. **

**-sí tengo que defender la poca dignidad que me queda, al menos se lo debo a Naruto… - se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, estaba apunto de salir de su cuarto, tomo la perilla de la puerta pero de nuevo el miedo y la frustración lo atacó - ay vamos como si Naruto quisiera verme, mejor regreso a mi cama- pero en ese momento escucho un leve zumbido, Sasuke volteo lentamente, encontrándose con ese maravilloso espécimen amarillo y negro además de volador y que se caracterizaba por hacer miel y tener un sonido encantador. -jeje, una abeja… ¡¡¡UNA ABEJA!!!- Sasuke abrió la puerta de su cuarto huyendo de esa amenaza, estaba pálido y temblaba. Si el gran Sasuke Uchiha le tenía miedo a las abejas pero no lo podía evitar cuando se daba cuenta ya había hecho el ridículo.**

**-ay estupida abeja… amm… ya que estoy aquí almorzaré… oh si tengo mucha hambre así que me cocinaré algo, que lastima ya es tarde creo que no iré a la escuela hoy- hablaba Sasuke en voz alta lo cual era tonto pues era el único en la casa.**

**Intento encender la mecha pero no pasaba nada.**

**-ay no, no me digan que se acabo el gas, me lleva… bien entonces… un pan tostado- al acercarse al tostador este tenía una pequeña nota con la letra de su padre que decía:**

"**el tostador esta descompuesto, comprare otro"**

**-ay como que esta descompuesto!… bien entonces un cereal- al abrir el refrigerador y sacar la leche al instante se dio cuenta de que se había echado a perder. -no hay nada en esta casa… pero tenía que despedir a la sirvienta… creo que tendré que hacer las compras yo- resignado se comió un paquete ya abierto de galletas que encontró al fondo del estante.**

**Sasuke analiza la situación:**

**1.-No puede refugiarse en su cuarto ya que la cosa amarilla y negra estará ahí.**

**2.- no puede hacerse tonto en la cocina, pues no hay nada que cocinar y tampoco con que.**

**3.- no puede perder el tiempo en la sala por el temor de que llegue su papá o peor aún el asistente de su padre. En ese momento un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke y su mirada se ensombreció.**

**No había opción tenía que ir a la escuela, acaso esto era lo que la gente comúnmente llamaba "Destino".**

**Abrió la puerta de su casa y salió luego pasó el barandal y sintió la calidez que le brindaba el sol y por una razón que Sasuke desconocía no pude evitar comparar esa calidez a la misma que sentía cuando estaba con Naruto.**

"**no te hagas ilusiones Uchiha", se repetía**

**-Destino, si en verdad existes, dame una señal, dime que debo ir a la escuela… muéstrame que vale la pena, que hoy mi vida va cambiar- se sentía como un tonto hablándole a la nada pero ya no importaba- entonces escucho el ladrido de un perro - ahora no perro estoy esperando mi señal del destino- volteo a ver a aquel lindo perro… era uno de esos perros gigantes que con solo verlos sales corriendo. -ho…- el perro comenzó a ladrar -no me ladres estupido perro- Sasuke deseo no haber dicho nada porque el perro comenzó a seguirlo -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH- Sasuke no pudo más que gritar y correr por su vida.**

**Saltó bardas, cajas, botes de basura, niños (niños?), juguetes, triciclos, bicicletas, de todo y el maldito perro aún lo perseguía. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba por llegar a la escuela se apresuró lo más que pudo y entro a esta, al voltear a ver al perro el muy maldito se había sentado justo fuera de la escuela como si hubiera cumplido ya con lo que le pidieron.**

**Sasuke estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar y de jalarse el cabello, pero vio que varios compañeros ya lo estaban viendo raro, así que regreso a su postura "mírame soy el rey del mundo ni te me acerques fracasado", y funciono, pues dejaron de verlo.**

**Camino lo más lento que pudo, pero inevitablemente llego al pasillo que lo conducía a su salón y justo cuando estaba por girar para abrir la puerta, alguien choco con él, y no sólo eso, sino que sus labios tocaron los del desconocido que ni tiempo tuvo de ver, al darse cuenta de quien era no pudo estar más que feliz, pues era Naruto, él cual no parecía estar en lo más mínimo molesto, y eso, sin duda, lo hacia aún más feliz.**

* * *

**-y por qué te dormiste tarde?-**

**-no voy a seguir contestando tu interrogatorio- contestó Sasu regresando en sí.**

**-esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes-**

**-chicos, entren al salón por favor- hablaba algo serio Kakashi para ser… él!, pues es bien sabido que siendo Kakashi-sensei, no se debe esperar seriedad para nada.**

**-le pasa algo Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Naruto curioso**

**-no, nada-**

**Entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, esta vez, Kakashi comenzó la clase sin sus intentos de explicaciones de porque su llegada algo tarde, ni nada por el estilo, lo que desconcertó a su alumnos.**

**Sasuke intentaba poner atención en clase, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero no le estaba dando muy buenos resultados. De repente una bolita de papel de cuaderno le cayo de la nada, volteo a todos lados para ver de donde provenía el dichoso papelito, y se encontró con un sonriente Naruto que lo saludaba con la mano, regreso la mirada al papelito y se decidió a leerlo.**

"**q crees q le pase a Kakashi-sensei?… c habrá peleado con Iruka?" tenía escrito con la mala caligrafía de Naruto.**

**Naruto se sentía algo torpe escribiéndole a Sasuke con un papelillo, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba, mientras pensaba en esto sintió como algo chocaba con su cabeza y luego caía a su banca; volteo a ver a Sasuke de forma acusadora, él cual sólo sonrió y puso atención a lo que Kakashi-sensei escribía en el pizarrón.**

"**no lo creo, otras veces se han peleado y siempre regresa llorando y lamentándose debe ser algo más grave… y no c q sea para q no preguntes". Naruto sonrió al leer lo último, Sasuke sabía que le preguntaría algo como eso.**

**El retorno del papelito a manos de Sasuke:**

"**ya no te enojes jeje… teme kiero hablar contigo cuando termine la clase"**

**Sasuke tragó en seco, hablar, no estaba preparado psicológicamente para hablar, estaba apunto de empezar a híper ventilarse cuando vio un extraño circulo con marcas alrededor y figuras extrañas dentro; hecho a volar su imaginación todo lo que pudo, ¿qué demonios sería eso?.**

**Vio el papelito, luego a Naruto, papelito, Naruto, Naruto, papelito, entrecerró los ojos y ¡Bang! la respuesta llego a su cabeza de repente, era una versión caricaturesca de Naruto, hecha obviamente por él.**

**Estaba a punto de largarse a reírse, pero el destino le jugó otra mala pasada, intento reír, respirar y tragar saliva al mismo tiempo, lo cual todo el mundo sabe es una cosa casi mortal, ( XD ay como me da risa cuando me pasa) lo que ocurrió en seguida fue inevitable.**

**Todos dirigieron su mirada al Uchiha, que comenzó a toser como loco y no podía detenerse, Naruto se acercó rápidamente a Sasuke y empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda, intentando ayudarlo un poco.**

**-Sasuke, ¿estas bien?, ¿no quieres salir a tomar agua o algo?- preguntó Kakashi-sensei algo preocupado.**

**-no… -tose un poco -ya estoy bien- dijo al fin terminando con su ataque de tos -todo por tu culpa- le susurro a Naruto-**

**-eh?- Naruto estaba completamente desubicado.**

**En ese momento dieron el timbre que avisaba que la primera hora había terminado.**

**-bien, de que querías hablar- Sasuke preguntó con temor, pero no podía dejar que pasará más tiempo, ya no podía con los nervios. Naruto lo observo espantado.**

**-yo… yo quería decirte… que… que… deberíamos preguntarle a Kakashi-sensei que le pasa- sí, el gran Naruto Uzumaki se acobardo a último momento; salió despavorido a alcanzar al sensei. Sasuke se quedó con cara de "what?"**

**Cuando llegó a donde estaban Kakashi y Naruto, este último ya le había preguntado si tenía algún problema.**

**-no, ¿por qué?-**

**-pues actúa muy raro, verdad teme- hablaba Naruto enérgico como siempre, Sasuke sólo asintió. - ¿no será que se peleo con Iruka-sensei?- preguntó Naruto con una mirada molesta.**

**-no… estamos muy bien, no hemos discutido ni nada, vamos a casarnos, estamos bien como pareja… es solo que… Iruka esta actuando… raro… cambia de humor constantemente, de repente esta feliz, luego triste, enojado y luego se vuelve todo sonrisas… al principio pensé que era por la boda, pero ya me esta preocupando…- Kakashi se veía realmente preocupado y confundido lo cual hizo que Naruto se tensará un poco; y si a Iruka-sensei le estaba pasando algo malo, ¿qué tal si estaba enfermo?, eran las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de Naruto.**

**-pero no le vayan a decir a Iruka nada de esto, porque entonces si se enoja conmigo, bueno tengo que irme, adiós- el sensei se alejó dejándolos más confundidos que antes.**

**Sasuke se concentró en observar a Kakashi hasta que este desapareció de su campo visual, luego se concentró en Naruto, el cual estaba muy serio para ser… Naruto.**

**-¿qué pasó?- Naruto lo vio extrañado -te quedaste muy serio-**

**-ah… estoy pensando-**

**-ya decía yo… con razón, no puedes hacer tanto a la vez- Naruto entrecerró los ojos "amenazando" a Sasuke**

**-teme- Sasu simplemente sonrió**

**-estas preocupado por Iruka-sensei ¿verdad?, después de todo el es un viejo amigo tuyo ¿no?- vaya, a veces Sasuke lo sorprendía, era muy bueno recordando cosas, de Iruka solo hablo una vez y ya había pasado algo de tiempo, ¿cómo era que aún lo recordaba? -tranquilo, no creo que sea nada grave-**

**-pero…- no pudo continuar pues el ojinegro lo interrumpió**

**-Iruka-sensei no es tonto, si algo le esta pasando y comienza a afectarlo seriamente, créeme que hablará con Kakashi-sensei, ellos confían él uno en él otro- la blanca mano de Sasu quedó recargada en el hombro de Naruto -tranquilo, no pienses tanto en eso…- Sasu estuvo a punto de decirle algo tonto, pero decidió que no era el momento así que solo se mantuvo en esa posición.**

**Sentir el apoyo de Sasuke era genial para Naruto, tenía otra oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos, era el momento que esperaba, ya lo había decidido.**

**-Sasuke…-se sonrojó notoriamente**

**-si?-**

**-yo quería decirte algo… muy importante- Sasu lo miró interrogante**

**-amm… tu… tú…- estaba apunto de decirlo, las palabras luchaban por salir de su garganta -tú… sabes quien es Lee porque yo no- rió estupidamente el rubio.**

**Eso era lo tan importante que quería decirle?. Sasuke se sentía desubicado, por qué demonios le preguntaba eso ahora, ¿no debió haber preguntado el día anterior?, después de todo fue cuando hablaron de Lee (culpen a mi cerebro retardado).**

**-sí, sí se quien es- pero no supo que hacer más que contestar la pregunta**

**-y quién es?-**

**-es un estudiante un año mayor que nosotros, tiene una muy buena relación con Gai-sensei, podría compararse con la relación entre tú e Iruka-sensei… pero, lo más importante, es el ex de Gaara-**

**-¿¡qué!?- Naruto no se imaginaba a Gaara con alguien que no fuera… Sai!**

**-no puedes creer que desde siempre saliera con Sai- hablo irónico el Uchiha**

**-pues sí, tienes razón… es solo que no puedo imaginarlo con otro- dijo sonriendo torpemente. Sasuke suspiró frustrado.**

**-¿por qué terminaron?-**

**-no sé tanto- habló Sasuke cortante**

"**Genial y ahora porque me molesto, no es que esperará que me dijera algo importante ¿verdad?… Naruto solo me ve como a un amigo… eso creo"**

**Era su imaginación o Sasuke lo miraba, ¿dolido?. Naruto trago duró.**

**Y así paso el resto del día que si Naruto quería decirle a Sasuke sus sentimientos siempre pasaba algo o se arrepentía a último momento y le salía con alguna tontería o alguien los interrumpía. Y así sin darse cuenta, un día más de escuela había terminado.**

**Cuando caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela, Naruto se detuvo de repente, comenzando a buscar algo desesperadamente en su mochila.**

**-¿qué te pasa?- se notaba la curiosidad en la voz del morenito**

**-rayos no esta- susurro -tengo que regresar por… algo, si quieres puedes irte- dijo mientras iniciaba su carrera de regreso a su salón.**

**-te esperó- alcanzo a escuchar, eso hizo que se diera prisa.**

**Al llegar al salón se dirigió a su lugar encontrando una pequeña libreta, dentro de ella había un pequeño papelito, Naruto suspiró aliviado.**

**-hola Naruto- el rubio volteo extrañado encontrándose con su compañera pelirrosa.**

**-hola… SSS-Sakura- dijo Naruto no muy convencido.**

**-me alegra que recuerdes mi nombre- expresó la chica con una extraña sonrisa.**

**Sasuke decidió ir a buscar a su rubio amor, quiero decir, amigo, pues ya se había tardado mucho, si hubiera sido otra persona hacía años que se habría ido, pero Naruto no era cualquier persona.**

**La puerta del salón estaba medio abierta, y al acercarse vio algo que no esperaba ni quería ver, jamás imagino algo como eso; Naruto, su Naruto, la persona, por extraño que parezca, por la cual sentía algo mucho más de lo que se debe sentir por una amigo estaba ahí, besando a alguien que no era él…**


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke estaba que no se la creía no podía moverse, no sabía que hacer, quería golpear a la pelirrosa esa, a Naruto y largarse a llorar a su casa.

Observo como Naruto la alejaba suavemente.

-me gustas Naruto- hablo Sakura, Naruto le sonrió y abrió la boca, estaba apunto de dar su respuesta.

Sasuke no podía, no quería escuchar que Naruto le dijera a alguien más palabras como "gustar", "querer"… "amar". estaba apunto de salir corriendo alejarse y no regresar nunca, pero vaya que el destino lo odiaba, su camisa se atoro, en algo que no supo reconocer, era un fierro un tornillo, ni sabía; el caso es que estaba atrapado, atorado, tendría que escuchar la confesión de Naruto; NO QUERÍA. Era inevitable, apretó sus ojos fuertemente.

-¿yo te gusto?- pregunto Naruto apuntándose no muy convencido. La joven pelirrosa asintió y comenzó a acercarse a Naruto peligrosamente, el pobre rubio no hacia más que caminar hacia atrás con una cara impregnada de miedo.

Respiró profundo y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Sakura

-Sakura, eres una linda chica, pero -hubo una corta pausa que a Sasuke le pareció eterna - me gusta alguien más-

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿había escuchado bien?; ¿Naruto acababa de rechazar a la tipa rosa?. Sakura puso la cara que pone una persona que no entiende algún chiste; luego entre cerro los ojos como si así dañara a Naru de alguna forma.

-¿me estas rechazando?- preguntó Sakura amenazadoramente

-eso creo…- cuando Naruto se dio cuenta un puño estaba estrellado en su cara.

Sasuke veía todo desde afuera, como se atrevía esa tipa a golpear a su Naruto.

-¿¡qué es lo que…- lo calló Sakura poniendo la palma de su mano en frente de su cara, Naruto estaba desconcertado.

-sólo quiero decirte una cosa Naruto… si la persona que te gusta es Sasuke, vete olvidando de que te acepte, él no sabe lo que es importarse por alguien que no sea su persona- y terminado su pequeño discurso se dirigió a la puerta del salón.

Sasuke salió de su pequeño mundo en donde asesino de 30 formas diferentes a Sakura y bueno el maravilloso destino le permitió safar su camisa, inmediatamente fue a esconderse en el primer salón que encontró.

Escucho a Sakura alejarse, como no había indicios de vida por parte de Naruto, decidió salir de su escondite, se dirigió en busca de su rubio favorito y lo encontró en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando Sakura se fue.

-Naruto- lo llamo con un tono de voz bajo pero que aún podía ser escuchado. El ojiazul volteo asustado, ¿Sasuke habría oido todo?.

-Sasuke…- antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, el moreno lo interrumpió

-vi a Sakura muy molesta, ¿se encontró contigo, sabes si le paso algo?- oh que alivió, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de nada, al menos eso pensó Naruto.

-ah… no- atinó a contestar

El azabache no supo que más decir, estaba muy confundido, se le acababan de declarar a la persona que amaba y no hizo nada, de no ser porque el rubio la rechazo en estos momentos estaría completamente en un abismo del que no podría recuperarse nunca.

Pero el que Naruto hubiera dicho que le gustaba alguien más, no quería decir que fuera él precisamente, podría ser cualquiera.

Además quien se creía la tipa esa para decir que el no se importaba por nadie más… recuerdos de esa chiquilla llegaban a él, acababa de recordar porque pensaba eso. (luego sabrán el porque)

Tan concentrado estaba que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban por salir de la escuela.

-Sasuke, yo… quiero decirte algo muy importante- el moreno puso toda su atención en el rubio.

-yo… no… es que tú… tu y yo… no… Sasu tu me…- Naru al fin había encontrado las palabras, pero se vio interrumpido por alguien.

-¡¡Sasuke!!- mas bien por el grito de ese alguien.

Cuando el azabache volteo a ver quien lo llamaba no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a abrazar a la persona lo más pronto posible.

El ojiazul estaba enojado, muy enojado, SU Sasuke estaba abrazándose a otro tipo y a el lo ignoraba por completo, de un momento para otro el ojinegro se fue sin decir ni adiós si quiera.

Naruto se veía rojo, si, pero de coraje.

-Naruto, ¿sigues aquí?- le hablo su madre, pero Naruto estaba muy ocupado pensando en cuantas formas diferentes había de matar al tipo.

Kushina espero por unos segundos la respuesta de su hijo, pero esta nunca llego, así que decidió sacar a su hijo de ese trance en el que estaba por medio de la mejor técnica que tenía.

Naruto casi pierde el equilibrio con el golpe que le dio su mamá en la cabeza.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa mujer!?- grito Naruto liberando un poco su frustración, Kushina le mando una mirada amenazadora. -lo siento mamá- se disculpó entre dientes.

-¿qué sucede, tuviste un mal día?- Naruto la miró amenazadoramente, aclarando que no quería contestar sus preguntas.

"Es una de las pocas cosas que saco de mí, la mirada amenazadora" pensaba Kushina.

-vamos a casa hijo, mañana será un mejor día, ya veras-

-lo dudo- susurro Naruto

¿Tan poco le importaba a Sasuke?… cuando al fin se había armado de valor Sasuke le salía con esas, y ¿quién era el tipo ese?… era tan especial para el azabache que lo había hecho a él a un lado sin problemas?, o tal vez solo era que el no interesaba mucho… sí, eso último deprimió al rubio aún más.

* * *

Sasuke se sentía tan feliz en esos momentos, después de mucho tiempo volvía a ver a su aniki Itachi (jaja era obvio… ¿no?) además volvía a ver a Deidara también, desde que recordaba él siempre había sido amigo de su hermano, así que no le sorprendió mucho cuando estos 2 se hicieron novios.

En estos momentos estaban en la sala, con un silencio raro de por medio, Sasuke creía que después de tanto tiempo sin verse tendrían muchas cosas de que hablar, pero ahora no se le ocurría nada.

-¿no tienen hambre?…- al parecer Deidara intento hacer una conversación -prepararé algo de comer -hablo Deidara entusiasta mientras hacia ademán de levantarse.

-yo lo haré- se apresuro Itachi, levantándose apresuradamente a la par que detenía los movimientos de su novio. Deidara se cruzo de brazo frustrado.

-no me voy a romper por cocinar-

-aún así lo haré yo- dijo Itachi decidido, Deidara suspiro resignándose.

A Sasuke le agradaba ver como se comportaba una pareja que se amaba, porque él lo sabía mejor que nadie, Itachi y Deidara se amaban de eso no había duda, lo podía ver en cada gesto, cada mirada, en todo momento difícil que pasaron los Uchiha, Deidara nunca se aparto de Itachi.

Lo podía ver cuando su hermano regresaba siempre con una pequeña sonrisa después de pasar la tarde con su Dei-chan o cuando pasaba horas en un centro comercial buscando el regalo perfecto para su novio.

Su hermano siempre había tenido ese instinto, mal hábito lo llamaba Sasuke, de sobreproteger a sus personas amadas, hasta ahora los únicos que entraban en esa categoría eran el mismo Sasuke y Deidara.

Sí, su hermano estaba loco por Dei, pero este no se quedaba atrás.

-bien, iré a preparar la comida- fue entonces cuando Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos "amorosos" y recordó algo sumamente importante.

-no hay gas-

-mmm… pues…-

-tampoco comida…- pensó un poco -que no este echada a perder- Itachi y Deidara lo vieron sorprendidos.

-¿de qué rayos haz estado sobreviviendo ototo?- preguntó Itachi indignado

-hasta ayer había- fue su corta respuesta, Itachi solo movió la cabeza molesto.

-entonces iré a comprar comida primero, ustedes llamen al gas o algo-

Cuando Itachi estaba apunto de abrir la puerta su ototo lo alcanzo-.

-Aniki, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?-

-no, mejor quédate con Dei-chan-

-esta bien- Sasuke dio media vuelta.

-Ototo- el moreno menor volteo a verlo y en ese momento fue atrapado en un abrazo muy al estilo Itachi en su faceta de hermano mayor. -te extrañe!… lo siento si te hice sentir incomodo por no decir nada, es que estoy algo nervioso, hay algo importante que Dei-chan y yo tenemos que decirte y… haz crecido mucho, te pusiste muy apuesto- termino Itachi revolviendo el cabello de Sasuke. -bueno me voy ahora regreso- el menor solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Sasuke regresó y se sentó en donde estaba anteriormente su hermano, compartiéndolo con Deidara.

-perdónalo- Dei rió un poco -ah estado algo presionado-

-entiendo, sólo pensaba que… se convirtió en tu fiel sirviente- el rubio sonrió

-no digas eso… pero, ya que estamos en esto, dime Sasu-chan ¿tienes a alguien?- Sasuke lo miró confundido

-alguien?… un sirviente?… teníamos una, pero papá la despidió- el ojiazul no pudo evitar reír más enérgicamente.

-no, me refiero a si tienes… pareja-

-no- contestó rápidamente

-mmm… y que tal alguien en la mira- maldecía el que Deidara siempre supiera que preguntas hacer. -si tienes a alguien eh?… cuéntamelo todo, ¿es chico o chica?- preguntó Dei sonriente

-chico… -

-¿nombre?-

-Na… Naruto-

-curioso nombre, dime cómo es él- preguntó curioso mientras colocaba sus codos en sus piernas y recargaba su cabeza en sus palmas.

-bueno… es rubio y tiene ojos azules como tú, es… guapo tengo que admitir, pero es un completo idiota.-

-ah?-

-sí, si se le da la oportunidad no puede dejar de decir tonterías, es torpe, testarudo, flojo… pero cuando estoy con él, no puedo evitar sonreír, me siento muy feliz estando a su lado y siento extraño aquí -dijo colocando su mano sobre donde esta su corazón, para luego continuar -me olvido de todo lo demás, hasta si ya comí o no, a veces me preguntó si la idiotez se pega… luego veo esa sonrisa dirigida a mí en especial y me olvido de pensar en todo lo demás que no lo incluya a él-. El rubio sonrió complacido

-estas enamorado- canturreo ligeramente Dei-chan - ya le dijiste lo que sientes?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza -¿por qué no?

-pues… para empezar oficialmente hoy acabo de aceptar que… que… que lo…-

-lo amas- Sasuke movió la cabeza afirmando lo dicho por su cuñado. -Sasuke tienes que decirle lo que sientes, ¿tienes miedo?- Sasuke no dijo nada -nunca te dije que… Itachi me rechazo?-

-¿¡Qué!?… mi Aniki… el idiota te…-

-me rechazo…-rió un poco -perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me le declaré, pero el siempre decía que yo no le gustaba…

* * *

Vemos a un Itachi de 12 años en la cafetería de la escuela, de repente llega Deidara.

-me gustas!!- grita a todo pulmón

-lo siento, no me gustas- Deidara se va abatido.

Itachi en la biblioteca

-me gustas- grita Deidara

-pero si ni siquiera te conozco-

-Deidara-

-Itachi- y se dan un amistoso apretón de manos

Itachi de 14 años en medio de la clase de historia

-me gustas- expresa Deidara mientras se pone de pie y golpea la mesa

-a mi no Deidara, eres mi amigo, nada más-

-rayos- susurra sentándose con los brazos cruzados

Itachi lee un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol

-Itachi me gustaaaaaaaaaas!!!-

-Lo siento Dei- fue su simple respuesta. Deidara simplemente se sienta a su lado.

-me pasas la tarea de química- se ven a los ojos sin decir nada unos segundos

-bueno-

Itachi de unos 15 años en el funeral de su madre, Deidara estaba a su lado.

-Itachi- hablo con un susurro apenas audible. -me gust…- no pudo terminar por la sorpresa de aquel abrazo necesitado que Itachi le daba.

-no digas nada- Deidara solo correspondió el abrazo.

Itachi un mes después, en su cuarto, sentado en su cama con la vista gacha con Deidara a un lado.

-Itachi, me gust…-

-no estas harto?-

-eh?-

-Deidara estoy cansado, harto… yo nunca voy a sentir algo por ti, te aprecio y mucho como mi amigo… nada más, por favor deja de decir que te gusto, estas siendo una molestia, déjalo ya- sintió como el peso de Deidara sobre la cama desparecía, escucho pasos y luego como la puerta se abría.

-lo siento Itachi- el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

* * *

Sasu no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-qué hiciste después de eso?-

-hice lo que me pidió, lo deje, comencé a tratarlo como a un amigo- Deidara sonrió -Itachi es muy tonto-

* * *

-nos vemos mañana Itachi- hablo un Deidara con un paraguas en la mano derecha por la lluvia mientras le decía adiós a Itachi con la izquierda, daba media vuelta e iniciaba su camino.

Itachi lo veía alejarse y sin poder detenerse comenzó a correr hacia Deidara ya cerca de él resbaló sin poder evitar llevarse con él al rubio que en ese instante volteo a verlo, cayendo él de espaldas y el azabache arriba de él.

-auch!… qué rayos…?-

-por favor Dei-chan perdóname, yo… ya no puedo vivir sin tus acosos-

-wow… entonces Itachi cayó encima de mí, me saco el aire y quede empapado por el agua fría de la lluvia, oh y aparte me dijo que no podía vivir sin mis acosos… que romántico- hablo sarcástico

-Dei…-

-quítate Itachi- lo aparto de encima de su cuerpo, se preparo para ponerse de pie, pero sus planes no pudieron ser efectuados cuando Itachi lo abrazo. -qué estas…?-

-no puedo…-

-no puedes qué?-

-no puedo seguir así, no quiero ver como me sonríes mientras que tus ojos me muestran todo el dolor que sientes cuando me ves, y tampoco quiero que me trates como un amigo más-

-pero si fue lo que me pediste!!!… crees que puedes llegar pedirme disculpas y se acabo?, pues no fíjate… nunca… nunca me había dolido tanto que me rechazaras como la última vez… yo… yo me enamore de ti Itachi, y tú me dijiste que era una molestia para ti y ahora quieres que…- las quejas de Deidara cesaron en el momento en que Itachi le dio un necesitado beso, el cual el ojiazul rompió bruscamente; estaba a punto de gritarle a Itachi hasta lo que no pero el pelinegro fue más rápido.

-te amo- el rubio quedo en shock por lo dicho por el azabache- amo cuando me gritas, amo cuando me hablas, amo cuando sonríes, en especial cuando me sonríes a mí, amo cuando estas concentrado, cuando no lo estas, amo verte comer, Dios! Hasta amo verte respirar!!!… yo nunca sentí algo así por nadie y eso me daba miedo, creí que era mejor ser solo amigos… pero no puedo, por eso por favor perdóname, Dei-chan perdóname por lastimarte… te pido que me aceptes como alguien más que un amigo- estuvieron así un tiempo, no supieron cuanto exactamente, en el cual Deidara no dijo absolutamente nada. -entiendo, perdón por haber hecho que te mojarás- Itachi se puso de pie, tomo su paraguas del suelo y comenzó a caminar. Sintió como lo tomaban de la muñeca haciendo que se detuviera.

Se volteo completamente y pudo ver como Deidara lo observaba molesto.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- el rubio rodeo el cuello del ojinegro con sus brazos.

-no todos los días uno encuentra a alguien que ame verlo respirar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la cual Itachi no pudo evitar corresponder.

Deidara cerro los ojos para luego acercar sus labios a los de Itachi, el azabache soltó el paraguas y rodeo el delgado cuerpo de su ser amado, para fundirse en un cálido y húmedo beso, que desaparecía por completo el frío que antes sentían sus cuerpos.

* * *

- lo perdonaste-

-sip… lo que quería decirte es… no tengas miedo Sasu-chan, además si ese chico te rechaza en serio va a ser un completo idiota por no aprovechar esta belleza, solo mírate, eres un chico hermoso.- Sasu recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Deidara, y este comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-gracias Dei-chan-

Si él fuera un chico normal, pondría en práctica el consejo de Dei, pero él ya no era normal, no era como cualquier otro, las consecuencias que le trajo el incidente de 1 año atrás con aquel chico que decía haber sido violado, aún ahora tenía que cargarlas, él ya no merecía a alguien como Naruto, no merecía a nadie.

Estuvieron así un largo rato, disfrutando de ese cariño que surgió entre ellos, a Sasuke, Deidara siempre le recordaba un poco a su madre no sabía el porque pero siempre fue así.

Las próximas 3 horas fueron bastante tranquilas, su hermano regreso, hizo la comida con un poco de su ayuda; Deidara los observo sentado en una silla, pues Itachi no lo dejo hacer nada.

Mientras comían había una extraña tensión, Sasuke observaba como Dei-chan y su Aniki se lanzaban miradas cómplices, como si se pusieran de acuerdo para hacer algo. Hasta que Itachi al fin hablo.

-ototo, hay algo que Dei-chan y yo tenemos que decirte- Sasuke los observo detenidamente como avisando que los escuchaba. -bien, verás, Dei-chan y yo… somos adultos… por eso tomamos ciertas decisiones que…-

-no me digas, embarazaste a Deidara- dijo Sasu en un tono neutro.

-Dei-chan se lo dijiste?- hablo Itachi en tono de reproche, el rubio negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. Sasuke abrió en extremo los ojos.

-solo estaba bromeando- dijo Sasuke utilizando un tono temeroso

-oh…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Itachi.

-Itachi y yo tendremos un bebé- como vio que ninguno de los 2 Uchiha hablaría continuo. -me pidió que me casara con él- observo a Itachi y luego a Sasuke, no pudo descifrar el rostro de ninguno, así que opto por pegarse más a la silla donde estaba sentado, como si quisiera ser uno con ella.

- ¿cómo que embarazaste a este chiquillo?- escalofrió por parte de los 3, era nada más y nada menos que su padre, Fugaku.

- Itachi, al estudio, pero ya!- hablo imponente. Regresó su vista atrás y se encontró con sus asistente, Orochimaru. -terminaremos el trabajo mañana-

-de acuerdo- Fugaku se fue en dirección al estudio. -adiós Itachi… nos vemos Sasuke- dijo mientras observaba al moreno, el cual desvió la mirada sin decir siquiera adiós.

Luego de escuchar como la puerta se cerraba avisando que Orochimaru se había ido regreso la vista a su hermano, el cual estaba parado a un lado de Deidara mientras besaba su frente.

-no te preocupes Dei-chan, no voy a dejar que les pase nada malo- paso su mano delicadamente por el vientre plano de su novio y se fue al estudio donde se encontraba su padre.

Sasuke se levanto de su lugar y acomodo una silla junto a la de Deidara para sentarse a su lado, mientras tomaba su mano, al instante el rubio le dirigió una sonrisa.

Al entrar Itachi al estudio pudo apreciar bien a su padre, habían pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que lo vio y nunca lo había visto tan demacrado, parecía un milagro que siguiera de pie.

-cierra la puerta- hablo Fugaku con voz de ultratumba. Itachi hizo lo dicho por su padre. -¿qué es eso de que embarazaste al chiquillo ese y te vas a casar con él?

-es cierto, vamos a tener un hijo y planeo casarme con él- Itachi hablo sin una pizca de inseguridad.

-no permitiré que arruines tu vida… hay otras salidas-

-¿otras salidas?-

-sí, como… abortar…-

-¿¡qué!?- Itachi casi se infarta al escuchar eso

-si esa opción no te convence pues entonces deja que él críe solo a… esa cosa, le mandas dinero mensual y se acabo, vamos estoy seguro de que te casas con él por remordimiento, el chico es hermoso pero estoy seguro de que es vacío y tonto- el futuro padre estaba ahí observando a su padre sin expresión en su rostro procesando las palabras de su progenitor.

-no es una cosa-

-¿qué?-

-¡¡¡NO ES UNA COSA!!!… es mi hijo, mío y de Deidara y no, Deidara no es vacío y tonto es una persona maravillosa que vale mucho más que tú… nunca he tenido una razón para vivir y superarme siempre hice lo que tu querías, me superaba porque tu así lo querías y por primera vez en mi vida tengo algo por lo que luchar y no tiene nada que ver contigo, ahora mi razón para vivir son Deidara y la familia que voy a formar con él… no me caso con él por remordimiento me caso con él porque lo amo independientemente de si tu piensas que voy a arruinar mi vida o no, me voy a casar con ese chico hermoso como tú lo llamaste y ya es una decisión tomada- esto último no fue escuchado sólo por Fugaku sino también por Deidara y Sasuke.

Itachi se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y cuando estaba apunto de salir escucho la voz de su padre.

-cuando te des cuenta de que no hiciste nada productivo en tu vida no vengas a mí-

-no te preocupes, eso no va a pasar- fueron las últimas palabras dirigidas a su padre, salió del estudio fue hasta Deidara y Sasuke, tomo de la mano a su rubio haciendo que se pudiera de pie.

-nos vamos… ototo me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros… no te voy a dejar con ese loco- Sasuke sonrió ante lo dicho por su hermano.

El moreno menor pensó en todas las cosas de las que podría escapar si se iba con su hermano, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que también dejaría a Naruto.

-no puedo ir, aún tengo algo que hacer- Itachi quedó un poco desubicado, pero aún así acepto.

-bien es tu decisión, pero si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme y estaré aquí para llevarte conmigo- Sasuke sonrío y asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como su hermano mayor y su cuñado salían de la casa y subían a su auto.

Itachi estaba a punto de encender el auto, pero al ver a Deidara de reojo se dio cuenta de que este lloraba.

-Dei-chan qué suce…?- no pudo terminar su pregunta pues Deidara lo beso, era un beso necesitado, pero lleno de todo su amor, incitando a su novio a profundizar el beso, Itachi no pudo evitar juguetear con la lengua de su ahora prometido. Al separarse Deidara lo abrazo.

-gracias por amarme… por amarnos- el azabache sonrió, mientras regresaba el abrazo.

-bueno uno no todos los días encuentra a alguien que le de las gracias por amarlo- le dio la mejor sonrisa que tenía para luego volver a besarlo.

Sasuke observo por la ventana como el auto de su hermano se alejaba, al regresar su vista al estudio, observo a su padre, pudo ver en sus ojos la decepción de que su hijo mayor, su orgullo, en el que había puesto todas sus esperanzas lo había abandonado.

-mañana me voy a un viaje de negocios- fue lo único que escucho de su padre

Al día siguiente llegó temprano a la escuela, aún no entendía porque le había dicho que no ha su hermano si ya estaba claro que él no podía estar con Naruto, no debía aspirar a que alguien como Naruto estuviera a su lado.

Sus propios pensamientos lo hacían deprimirse. 5 minutos antes del timbre Naruto llego, Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa, pero Naruto solo lo vio unos segundos para luego voltear a otra parte y sentarse en su lugar sin siquiera saludarlo.

Pero que rayos le pasaba a ese dobe ahora.

-Na…- no pudo llamarlo pues Anko-sensei había comenzado con su clase, a no, Sasuke Uchiha no se iba a quedar así -Naruto- comenzó a susurrar -hey, Dobe- pero el muy imbecil ni lo volteaba a ver.

-Uchiha quiere aportar algo a la clase?-

-no, perdone Anko-sensei-

Bien si el Dobe no quería hablar con él perfecto.

Al parecer, Sasuke se rendía rápido, ni siquiera intentó llamar su atención un poco más, cada vez se daba cuanta de cuan poco le importaba al azabache.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Naruto mientras no podía evitar soltar un suspiro, estaba molesto, molesto con Sasuke por haberlo ignorado el día anterior, lo trato como si no existiera.

"¿por qué estará tan molesto conmigo?… ¿qué hice?… ¿se habrá cansado al fin de nuestra amistad?… amistad pero que estoy diciendo… ¿qué voy a hacer si deja de hablarme…?"

Sin que se diera por enterado la clase había terminado, ¿tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos?, la siguiente clase daba comienzo, volteo a ver a Naruto y este seguía sin verlo, Sasuke tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero no lo haría tenía que salvar la pizca de orgullo que aún tenía.

Poso su mirada en Iruka-sensei, noto algo extraño en él, se veía pálido, enfermo, comenzó a escribir algo en el pizarrón, de un momento a otro vio como colocaba sus manos en este como si se sostuviera y lo que paso después no pudo procesarlo, solo pudo ver a Iruka-sensei en el piso. Busco a Naruto en su lugar, pero lo encontró corriendo en dirección al Sensei.

Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía saber que hacer, vio a Naruto tenía una cara de pánico estampada, respiro profundo y se puso de pie.

-Hinata- la chica se estremeció y lo miró asustada. -ve con la enfermera y dile que Iruka-sensei esta inconsciente- la chica pareció deshacerse de su timidez en ese momento.

-¿le digo que venga?-

-no, solo avísale, Naruto…- se dio cuenta de que Naruto no sería de ayuda -alguien tómele el pulso a Iruka-sensei yo iré por Kakashi-sensei- Hinata se fue corriendo en dirección a la enfermería y él comenzó a buscar a Kakashi-sensei, al salir del salón alcanzo a ver como Sakura se acercaba a tomarle el pulso al sensei.

"estupida pelirrosa" pensó Sasuke molesto. Escucho la voz de Kakashi y abrió la puerta sin miramientos

-Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí?- el azabache respiró profundo.

-Iruka-sensei se desmayo- cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta Kakashi ya estaba corriendo en dirección a su salón. Cuando logró llegar al lugar Kakashi cargaba a Iruka al estilo princesa y salía en dirección a la enfermería suponía él. Escucho la vocecilla de Hinata decirle al sensei.

-la enfermera ya sabe- pero no hubo respuesta del sensei.

Volteo a ver a Naruto, este parecía en trance, sólo observaba el piso. Se acercó a él y estiró el brazo para tocar su hombro dándole así su apoyo.

-Na…-

-no me toques- Sasuke se detuvo antes de tocarlo, ¿Naruto no quería que lo tocará?, ¿por qué?, sintió como su vista se nublaba por las lagrimas que no quería dejar salir.

-hey Naruto no le hables así a Sasuke, oye que bien trabajas bajo presión hombre mira que organizarnos- hablo Sai relajado, miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que todos estaban tensos. -hay que verle el lado positivo a esto, al menos tenemos una hora libre- concluyo con la sonrisa más falsa que pudo encontrar.

Naruto lo miro con odio, Sai tembló ligeramente.

-¿cómo puedes bromear con esto?… ¿¡qué tal si a Iruka le pasa algo realmente grave!?- Naruto tomo a Si de la camisa.

-tranquilízate- Sasuke lo aparto de Sai poniéndose entre los 2.

-Naruto, Sai sólo intentaba calmarlos a todos- el rubio frustrado no supo que hacer, sólo se le ocurrió empujar a Sasuke, alejarlo de él.

-cállate- Culpen a las malas posiciones o a que Naruto uso demasiada fuerza pero inevitablemente Sasuke cayó de lleno al piso llevándose con él una que otra butaca.

Naruto se dio cuenta tarde de su error.

-Sasuke…- Naruto cayó de espaldas por el puñetazo de parte de Sasuke, se levantó como rayo tocando su mejilla -¿qué demonios te pasa teme?- dijo con un timbre de voz bastante alto.

-¿y a ti qué rayos te pasa dobe?- el azabache no se quedaba atrás.

-¿por qué me golpeas?-

-¿por qué me empujas?- se observaron en silencio unos segundo para luego lanzarse el uno al otro, caer al piso y comenzar a rodar por el suelo del salón. -dobe!-

-ay teme me dolió-

-ese es el plan que te duela-

Los demás no sabían que hacer, si detenerlos o dejar que continuarán, no parecía que se fueran a lastimar, parecía más una pelea de niños de 6 años que una de adolescentes de 16.

-¿¡qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- la directora de la escuela Tsunade, hacía acto de aparición. Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron como rayo.

-abuela Tsunade- dijo Naruto horrorizado.

-no me digas así mequetrefe, respétame aquí soy la directora- expreso Tsunade acercándose a Naruto a jalarle la oreja.

-ay ¿por qué a la gente le gusta jalarme la oreja?- se lamentaba Naruto.

-es divertido ver tu cara de sufrimiento- volteo a ver a Sasuke -y tu Uchiha no te salvas de esta- tomo a Sasuke de una de sus orejas también

-auch- se quejó Sasuke

-ja, teme- rió Naruto un poco

-cállate dobe a ti también te tienen agarrado-

-Ustedes- habló Tsunade dirigiéndose a los demás -pueden salir, tienen la hora libre, vayan a la cafetería o algo-

-ah, eso no es justo…- fue la quejosa voz de Naruto

Y así sin más, Tsunade se llevó a Sasuke y Naruto dejando sus compañeros bastante confundidos.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsunade los había llevado al salón de castigo.

-se quedan aquí, no hagan ruido y no peleen… iré a ver como esta Iruka- sin más la directora salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Naruto y Sasuke no habían hecho nada más que sentarse uno alejado de otro y guardar silencio.

El rubio comenzó a aburrirse y volteo a ver a su compañero molesto, pudo notar ligeros moretones en la piel blanca de su cara. ¡Rayos!, ahora si que había metido la pata.

Ahora que lo pensaba hacía un tiempo ya que no veía golpes en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos de cuando acá el veía el cuerpo de Sasuke tan completamente.

Pero en eso no estaba pensando, tenía que concentrarse en el problema, ¿tendría que disculparse?… ba! y ¿por qué él?, Sasuke tenía que ser el que se disculpará, aunque como dijo Sai de no ser por él, no hubieran ayudado a Iruka tan rápido.

Oh no, Iruka… que le estaría pasando, realmente estaba preocupado por él.

Ya no importaba nada, le pediría disculpas al teme, quería sentir el apoyo de su lindo ojinegro.

-Sasuke-

-¿qué?- contestó Sasuke molesto

-si te pido disculpas por golpearte me pedirás disculpas por golpearme?- el moreno pareció pensarlo un momento

-bueno, perdón por golpearte-

-perdón por golpearte- repitió Naruto

Y el silencio incomodo regreso.

Naruto ya no sabía como actuar por una parte seguía molesto por lo del día anterior pero por otra estaba arrepentido de haber tratado así a su Sasu-chan.

Sasuke en cambio estaba pensando en Naruto (que novedad ¬¬ ), no dejaba de pensar en como se había portado cuando Iruka-sensei se desmayo, dios el chico pudo haber matado a todos los presentes por los nervios.

Podía ver que la preocupación de su ojiazul iba más allá de la preocupación de una persona por otra que quiere. Cuando detuvo al rubio para que no "asesinara" a Sai, al ver sus ojos pudo ver terror, no era simple miedo, Naruto parecía tener pavor cuando alguien se desmayaba.

"¿pero por qué?"

Sasuke se preguntaba cual abría sido el detonante para ese temor… ¿su padre tal vez?… no, no podía ser, "oh sí?"

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba, como casi todos los días en esas vacaciones, en la casa de su recién amigo Naruto Uzumaki. Estaba sentado en la sala mientras esperaba al Dobe que había ido a buscar la película de "El retorno de los conejos negros ojirojos de 3 cabezas contra los ornitorrincos zombie" no es que él pusiera atención a cada palabra que decía el rubio tanto que se aprendió el nombre con solo una vez que se lo dijo, claro que no; simplemente era su facilidad de aprender rápido.

El dobe se estaba tardando demasiado y comenzaba a aburrirse, claro que no le sorprendía con el desastre que tenía su torpe amigo en lo que el llamaba habitación, ese lugar ya no entraba en esa categoría; aún seguía traumatizado por lo que vio ahí dentro esa mancha verde amarillenta en el piso, juraría que se movía.

Sasuke dejo sus pensamientos y comenzó a observar cada pared con fotografías, dibujos, artículos de decorado, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, era una foto, se acercó para poder apreciarla con detenimiento, era Naruto como de 12 años y un hombre rubio muy parecido al dobe, ¿sería su padre?.

-aquí esta, ves teme te dije que la encontraría- Naruto se tensó un poco al no encontrar a Sasuke donde lo había dejado, pero se tranquilizo al instante cuando lo vio junto a la pared. Se acercó a paso tranquilo a su nuevo amigo.

-¿es tu papá?- preguntó curioso el azabache

-sí- observo a Sasuke un momento -murió hace 2 años- fue su respuesta a la muda pregunta del ojinegro. -ven vamos a ver la película-

Sasuke no era muy dado a decir cosas reconfortantes, no sabía como, nadie le dijo como hacerlo, se limito a ir detrás de Naruto en silencio. El rubio puso la película, el se sentó en un cómodo sillón, el ojiazul paso a tomar lugar a su lado. Antes de que comenzara la película el azabache no pudo evitar hablar.

-mi madre murió cuando tenía 10 años- bajo la mirada al sentir la de Naruto observarlo, el rubio rodeo por los hombros a Sasuke acercándolo un poco a él.

Naruto le dedico una sonrisa melancólica como diciendo "todo esta bien ahora…"

* * *

Sasu-chan estaba decidido, tenía que preguntarle a Naruto, quería saber más de la persona que amaba, quería conocer esa parte de su rubio, esa que también tiene miedo.

Se sentó en una banca más próxima a la del ojiazul y comenzó.

-Naruto-

-¿qué?-

-¿cómo… cómo murió tu padre?- el rubio lo miro extrañado.

-¿para qué quieres saber?-

Rayos y ahora que le decía al dobe, Sasuke comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos muy al estilo Hinata. Naruto parecía pensarlo seriamente.

-se comportaba como cualquier otro día, pero de repente toco su cabeza con ambas manos, luego pensé que se había desmayado, pero al acercarme él… ya no…- el rubio se encogió de hombros sin terminar la frase.

Ahora entendía porque Naruto se había asustado tanto cuando vio a Iruka inconsciente. Sin poder procesarlo si quiera ya estaba ahí, de pie abrazando a Naruto como si con eso pudiera borrar todo el miedo y preocupación que sentía el ojiazul.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía intento alejarse pero para entonces el rubio ya lo tenía bien sujeto correspondiendo su abrazo.

* * *

Iruka comenzó a reaccionar abrió sus ojos perezosamente, se sentó en la camilla e inmediatamente intentó ubicarse, era imposible no sabía en donde estaba.

-oh que bueno que despierta- hablaba animosa la enfermera.

-estoy en la…-

-enfermería- lo interrumpió ella -se desmayo- concluyó relajada

-ay no…-

-Kakashi-sensei esta afuera, lo trajo cargando hasta aquí- Iruka se sonrojó, la enfermera le sonrió cómplice.

-usted… lo sabe ¿verdad?- cuestionó temeroso

-sí-

-y… se lo dijo?-

-no me corresponde a mí hacerlo… le diré que entre- antes de que Iruka pudiera replicar la enfermera había salido.

Bien, tenía que prepararse psicológicamente, relajarse, estar tranquilo para poder explicarle a Kakashi lo que había pasado. A quien quería engañar en la vida se podría hablar de estas cosas tranquilamente; se dejo caer en la camilla como queriendo escapar de sus pensamientos, al momento escucho como se abría la puerta, así que optó por regresar a su posición anterior.

Kakashi entró a paso tranquilo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observo con detenimiento a su Iru-chan, tenía su castaño cabello suelto y su rostro había regresado a su color original.

-amm… Kakashi…- se vio apresado por los fuertes brazos de su prometido.

-ay, siento que el alma me regresa al cuerpo- dijo Kakashi mientras escondía el rostro en la unión del cuello y hombro de Iruka. -esa enfermera no me dijo nada Iru-chan- se apartó del castaño pero sin perder el contacto completamente. -creo que esa mujer no sabe nada de nada y además me odia, te llevaré con un especialista ahora mismo- hizo ademán de cargarlo , pero el moreno lo detuvo colocando sus manos en el pecho firme de Kakashi.

-espera… no es necesario-

-a no?- cuestiono Kakashi completamente confundido

-no-

-entonces sabes qué es lo qué te pasa?

-si te digo que no tengo nada…¿me creerías?-

-claro que no!, ya tengo suficientes fundamentos para saber que te pasa algo…

1.- te mareas fácilmente y no me digas que no es cierto, ¿te acuerdas de ayer cuando bajaste del carro?, si no te hubiera alcanzado habrías caído de cara al pavimento.

2.- se te antoja absolutamente toda la comida, aún la que no te gusta y cuando al fin la compras o entramos al restaurante dices "ay… no tengo hambre"- esto último lo dijo poniendo un tono gangoso intentando imitar a Iruka.

-yo no hablo así- se defendió el moreno molesto.

-bien lo que sea… 3.-cuando tú duermes en mi departamento o yo en el tuyo, crees que no me doy cuenta, pero se que últimamente vomitas por la mañana-

Iruka se sorprendió un poco y maldijo el que Kashi fuera tan observador.

-4.-no sé si tenga que ver, pero cambias de humor constantemente hasta pareces bipolar - los ojos chocolate le mandaron una mirada asesina -y no me veas así porque sabes que es cierto y 5.-¡¡¡te desmayas!!!… Iruka, dime tú sabes qué te pasa?- asentimiento por parte del castañito -entonces por favor dime…-

No había un buen pronostico para el futuro de Iruka, Kakashi estaba demasiado serio para su gusto, esto quería decir que de verdad se había asustado y preocupado por él.

-esta bien, esta bien- dijo un poco frustrado - la semana pasada fui a que me hicieran exámenes y…-

-¿a dónde?-

-a dónde qué?- cuestionó ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿a dónde fuiste para hacerte los exámenes?-

-pues al hospital con un doctor, hay no sé eso es lo de menos-

-¿por qué no me pediste que te acompañara?-

-pues…-

-¿si?- Kakashi lo invitó a que siguiera

-pues… es que cuando vamos juntos al hospital no dejas de decir "todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien" y eso no hace otra cosa que ponerme nervioso-

-es que no me gustan los hospitales- dijo algo perturbado al recordar como son estos.

-ya lo sé, y así te amo, pero eso no evita que me pongas nervioso… de por si yo ya lo estaba con mis propios pensamientos…- ambos guardaron silencio un momento.

-pero debiste haberme pedido que te acompañara, siento que no confías en mí, sabes que puedes apoyarte en mí siempre-

-sí, lo sé… pero no quería que te preocuparas-

-si, pues muy tarde porque ya lo estoy- Iruka rió un poco nervioso -bueno dime que fue lo que te dijeron-

-bueno- aclaró su garganta -Dijeron que yo… estoy em…- no mejor esa palabra no, nunca le había gustado, no terminaba de convencerlo -voy… vamos a… tener un… hijo?- Kashi-kun se quedó pensativo.

-qué quieres decir con eso?- maldita sea, cuando al fin lo había logrado su querido prometido decidía desconectarse, pero sacó paciencia de quien sabe donde y continuo.

-estoy embarazado Kakashi-

-ah…- pronunció tranquilo, para luego poner una cara de espanto. -¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Iruka aprovecho para sacar toda su frustración.

-estaba asustado, ¿de acuerdo?

-asustado?-

-sí… no estamos casados y no tienes que estar obligado a nada, además tú dijiste que querías esperar un tiempo antes de tener hijos… yo tenía miedo… tengo miedo… de que no me aceptes más, que me dejes, a mí y al bebé- Kakashi abrazó a su castaño, pero esta vez no era para percatarse de que aún estaba ahí con él, como la vez anterior sino como una forma de proteger a su moreno de todo lo que lo dañará.

-idiota- susurro

-no me digas así- contestó Iruka molestó

-¿cómo puedes pensar que te voy a dejar?… ahora, Umino Iruka, no podrás deshacerte de mí, de por si antes no podrías, ahora menos- habló el Hatake con una sonrisa despreocupada, sin dejar de rodear al castaño con un brazo. -te amo y este bebé- dijo colocando su mano libre en el vientre de Iruka - va a ser la prueba andante de cuanto nos amamos.

Kakashi guardo silencio, aún cuando vio que Iruka comenzaba a llorar y se pegaba a él escondiendo su rostro.

-te amo Kashi-kun- aunque ahí murió su mini voto de silencio después de todo su amor se lo había dicho con tanto sentimiento.

-yo también te amo Iru-chan- dijo enérgico apretando más el abrazo pero sin alcanzar a dañar a su lindo moreno mientras le besaba los castaños cabellos.

* * *

No sabía el por qué pero cuando estaba así de cerca de su teme no podía evitar que cuestiones como tiempo, lugar, el mundo en general dejaran de importar para solo poder pensar en su lindo Sasu.

No importaba si era un beso, un abrazo o un simple toque siempre era lo mismo y justo en ese momento no era la excepción, estaba ahí con el azabache desde quien sabe cuando, a pesar de que Tsunade seguro estaría de regreso pronto, que más daba si podía sentir la calidez de Sasuke y escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Se sentía tan bien estando así con su Sasu-chan, en ese instante Naruto recordó algo realmente importante, Sasuke no era suyo y podía ser que nunca lo fuera, esa realidad había caído más duro que nunca sobre él, el día anterior, cuando vio al moreno con ese sujeto.

La ira y frustración regresaron a él, pensó en separarse del teme. Como pudo subió un poco la cabeza para observar el rostro de Sasuke, nunca espero ver al azabache con esa expresión, tenía los ojos cerrados, ligeramente sonrojado con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, se veía tan tranquilo y relajado, pocas veces se le veía así, si el que estuvieran así abrazados ayudaba a que el ojinegro estuviera así, hacía que su llamita de esperanza no se extinguiera por completo.

Tenía que preguntarle a Sasuke quien rayos era ese hombre, tenía que preguntarle, además tenía que decirle cuan importante era para él, decirle que lo amaba.

-Sasu-

-mh?- Sasuke entre abrió los ojos

-¿quién… era el sujeto con el que te fuiste ayer?- el moreno parecía desconcertado.

"¿qué rayos?… ¿por qué me pregunta eso?"

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza para poder observar al rubio, que para su sorpresa también lo observaba.

-¿acaso estas celoso Dobe?- lo dijo con un tono de burla, pero lo que no esperaba era que Naruto se sonrojara y desviara su mirada sin decir palabra alguna. Tragó en seco y decidió solo limitarse a contestar. -era mi hermano-

Naruto coloco sus manos en las caderas de Sasuke y lo aparto un poco pero sin ser brusco.

-¿¡cómo que es tu hermano!?- dijo exaltado sin poder creérselo

-sí, es mi hermano mayor, Itachi… esta en la universidad, en otra ciudad… no lo veo mucho…-

-tu hermano…- dejo salir sin terminar de creerlo aún.

-por-por qué te interesa tanto saber quien es- preguntó ya acabando con su paciencia, Naruto se cruzo de brazos y ladeo su cuerpo hacia otro lado, un acto que demostraba que estaba molesto.

"¿y ahora por qué esta enojado?…" y como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza para que recordará, llegó a él la tarde anterior, recordó como Naruto le había dicho que quería decirle algo importante, recordando también que su hermano llego y el ignoro al rubio por completo… cielos, el también estaría enojado si Naruto le hubiera hecho algo así.

-ayer…-

-te olvidaste de mí muy fácilmente- concluyo el ojiazul con un tono que demostraba toda su ira.

-Naruto yo… lo siento- dijo Sasuke en un casi susurro.

El rubio lo observo, se veía que realmente le había afectado, Naruto no pudo con la culpa, además de que estaba demasiado sorprendido para contestar, no todos los días se podía ver a un Uchiha con sus sentimientos tan expuestos.

-yo… no lo veía desde hace algunos meses, cuando éramos niños el era mi único amigo y podía hablar de lo que fuera con él y… me dijo que se va a casar con Deidara y que van a tener un hijo y…-

Al parecer Sasuke había olvidado que Naruto no sabía quien era Deidara. El ojiazul sonrió, se puso de pie y tomo a Sasuke en un abrazo sorpresa.

-esta bien Sasuke… sé que él es importante para ti… bueno ahora lo sé- rió divertido -yo… estaba celoso y molesto porque creí que tu hermano era… tu novio o algo así…- Sasuke más no podría abrir los ojos -sé que si solo te viera como un amigo no me hubiera importado ni molestado tanto pero… - era su oportunidad esta vez no la desaprovecharía, así hubiera un huracán llegaran los extraterrestres, hiciera erupción un volcán o apareciera la mismísima Tsunade, se lo diría costará lo que costará. -yo no te veo como un amigo Sasu… Te Amo…- sintió como Sasuke se separaba de él delicadamente, no se alejó mucho de él, el azabache miraba el suelo.

"el dobe dijo que me ama… EL DOBE DIJO QUE ME AMA!!!… ok tranquilo… "

-antes de que digas cualquier cosa, se que no te soy indiferente porque ya nos hemos besado 2 veces y no me importa si el segundo fue un accidente para mi es un beso-

El dobe era tan lindo, el moreno quería decirle también que lo amaba pero un recuerdo en especial lo hizo detenerse.

"Tú eres mío, Sasuke, y siempre será así, no puedes alejarte de mí"

-Naruto yo…- sintió que le faltaba él aire.

"crees que alguien más podría amarte… por favor, siendo como eres… además después de lo que le hiciste a ese mocoso, no creo que alguien quiera hablar contigo, por eso tienes que quedarte conmigo…"

Por que no podía solo decirle cuanto lo amaba él también, porque tenía que haber pasado eso, porque no podía ser como cualquier otro, ¿aún podía aspirar a merecer a alguien como Naruto y llegar a ser feliz?.

Sasuke comenzó a temblar mientras los recuerdos regresaban a él, Naruto pudo notarlo, movió su mano para tocar la cara de su azabache pero este lo detuvo, sin alejarlo ni rechazarlo, simplemente sus manos quedaron suspendidas sin moverse percibiéndose solo el ligero temblor de Sasuke.

-teme… qué sucede, qué tienes- aunque el ojiazul intentaba ocultarlo se podía notar el nerviosismo y preocupación en sus palabras; Sasuke al fin le devolvió la mirada y entonces pudo ver el inmenso miedo que sentía el ojinegro en esos momentos.

Tanto miedo, eso lo preocupo aún más, ¿acaso Sasuke le tenía miedo?; sintió como la otra mano del azabache se aferraba a su camisa, no era a él a quien le tenía miedo, eso le daba un alivio momentáneo.

-Naruto tú… yo…- el rubio lo abrazo de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuertemente y con más decisión, no dejaría que Sasu se alejará.

-tranquilo teme, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, yo te voy a proteger de todo, te amo lo diré cuantas veces sean necesarias, te amo- Sasuke sintió como las lagrimas acumuladas le dificultaban la vista, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan injusto?

Cuando Naruto llego a su vida se olvido de esos días tristes en que cada nuevo día era un nuevo deseo de morir, ahora quería vivir todo lo posible, y estar siempre con su rubio pero no podía ser tan egoísta y provocarle tantas molestias a Naruto, tenía que alejarse del ojiazul… pero… NO PODÍA, NO QUERÍA, ya era tarde, no pudo más que abrazar a Naruto con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Tsunade entro en ese momento como Pedro por su casa azotando la puerta lo más fuerte que podía, observo tranquilamente a los 2 chicos, que solo dejaron de abrazarse cuando escucharon la puerta, pero continuando a una corta distancia.

-los espero en dirección- dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Tenía que aprender a tocar las puertas… mejor no, estaba en todo su derecho, después de todo era la directora, que culpa tenía ella de que los 4 idiotas demostraran su amor en la escuela, es que ya no tenían vergüenza.

Cuando fue a buscar a Iruka la enfermera se atravesó en su camino y le dijo que no entrará, ella entro aún así, lo que no planeo fue ver a Iruka y Kakashi en medio de un beso tan… tan… subido de tono!.

El estúpido de Kakashi solo respondió "estamos celebrando que tendremos un hijo" con su maldita sonrisa marca Hatake estampada. Al menos Iruka tenía un poco mas de decencia y se sonrojaba. Felicito a Iruka el cual le sonrió radiante y a Kakashi le dio un buen puñetazo, se había deshogado tan bien, luego mando a ambos a que se organizaran y fueran a dar clases a Iruka le dio el privilegio de elegir irse, claro que lo hizo porque sabía que el moreno no aceptaría y Kakashi nada podría hacer.

Y ahora se encontraba con que Naruto y el Uchiha estaban muy juntitos, no se suponía que se habían agarrado a golpes?, jóvenes locos por las hormonas, quien los entiende.

Se sentó tranquilamente en su silla a esperar a que los tortolos decidieran aparecer.

* * *

Después de que Tsunade se fue se quedaron un rato parados sin saber que hacer. Naruto se acerco a Sasuke no muy convencido y tomo su mano, el azabache lo volteo a ver un poco sorprendido por el contacto.

-ya estas más tranquilo?- pregunto el rubio en un tono bajo, Sasuke simplemente asintió con la cabeza. -vayamos con la abuela Tsunade quien sabe que castigo nos irá a poner- dijo con un tono resignado claramente fingido, logrando sacar una sonrisita por parte del moreno.

Caminaron hacia la dirección sin soltarse la mano en ningún momento. Al llegar a su encuentro con Tsunade, Sasuke soltó su mano alejándola sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

Tsunade los miro, primero a uno, luego a otro como decidiéndose a hablar.

-no me interesa el por qué de su pelea y tampoco quien la comenzó, en estos casos lo más justo sería expulsarlos, mínimo suspenderlos, pero para mí eso es darles un premio, así que tendrán la suerte de ser entrenados hoy por mí- concluyo Tsunade con una sonrisa

-NO!!!- dijo Naruto fuertemente pero sin llegar a gritar.

-no te estoy preguntando-

-pero-pero, abuela Tsunade…-

-cuantas veces tengo que decirlo en la escuela no me digas abuela… además es una decisión que ya tome así que afuera-

-pero abuela…-

-he dicho afuera!!!- grito Tsunade ya sin paciencia haciendo que Naruto saliera corriendo fuera de la dirección no sin antes claro jalar a Sasuke del brazo llevándolo con él.

-rápido teme, no sabes lo que esa mujer es capaz de hacernos si duramos más, tal vez si llegamos antes se apiade de nosotros y nos deje regresar con vida mañana-

-¿tan malo es que ella nos entrene?-

-es horrible!!… hubiera preferido que me expulsaran antes de estar en uno de sus entrenamientos- hablaba Naruto lloriqueando.

Al llegar a las canchas Sasuke pensó que el rubio lo soltaría, pero no fue así, de hecho apretó más su agarre. Naruto se encorvo y coloco su mano libre en su rodilla mientras respiraba agitadamente para recuperar el aire. Aunque el azabache también intentaba recuperar el aliento lo hacia menos escandalosamente que el ojiazul.

-bien llegamos antes que la abuela- dijo Naruto triunfante

-fíjate bien- al voltear al lugar de donde provenía la voz, el rubio casi se infarta al ver a la Gran Tsunade-sama sin una pizca de sudor, más fresca que un repollo recién salido del refrigerador.(la lechuga… ya me harto ¬¬ y no me importa si el repollo no es fresco mételo al refri y veras).

El ojiazul soltó un leve grito y se aferro a Sasuke con todo lo que tenía el cual al no esperar la reacción de Naruto también se asusto y se abrazo a este.

-co-co-co-co-co… ah!, no importa- tartamudeo el rubio para luego hartarse y guardar silencio sin soltar al ojinegro.

Sasuke se sentía tan bien estando en los brazos del rubio, luego recordó que la directora estaba ahí, al voltear a verla se dio cuenta de que ella los observaba con una ceja alzada, se sonrojo hasta las orejas y comenzó a empujar a Naruto sin mucha fuerza.

-suéltame, suéltame- exigió el azabache.

Naruto pensó que Sasuke se había molestado con él, pero al ver que estaba todo sonrojado se dio cuenta de que no podía estar realmente molesto, solo avergonzado, era tan lindo.

-bueno ya dejen de tontear y comencemos con el entrenamiento, primero calentamiento- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual el rubio inmediatamente catalogo como una sádica. -corran-

-¿correr?-

-corran-

-pero hacia donde o…-

-¡qué corran!-

-ya voy ya voy- Naruto comenzó a correr al igual que Sasuke.

-más rápido!!!- gritaba Tsunade

-maldita- susurro Naruto

-te escuche!-

-de que rayos están hechos tus oídos- hablo el rubio frustrado.

"si sigo corriendo moriré…" pensaba el ojiazul completamente deprimido, al voltear a su izquierda vio como Sasuke corría a la par de él, aun tenían cosas que aclarar, ¿a qué le tenía tanto miedo el azabache?, ahora no podía concentrarse en eso, si seguía así sólo quedaría su cadáver nunca podría saber si en verdad Sasuke lo amaba, el que dijera que estaba siendo dramático es porque no conocía los entrenamientos de su abuela Tsunade, se le ocurrió una buena idea para no morir ahí.

-pst, teme-

-¿qué?- medio susurro Sasuke

-a que yo corro más rápido-

-imposible-

-que asegura que tú corres más rápido que yo-

-simplemente… el peso- dijo pausadamente por la falta de aire

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

-¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en el sube y baja?, tú estas más pesado que yo, y eso obviamente te hace ser más lento-

-claro que no- negó el rubio

-claro que sí-

-¿quieres que te pruebe que lo que dices es mentira?-

-quiero ver como lo intentas-

Y así, sin más comenzaron a correr todo lo que sus piernas les permitían, uno al lado del otro.

-no sé cual es su inspiración, pero así esta mejor- hablo Tsunade para ella misma.

Después de tenerlos corriendo como por 5 minutos más, la directora los llamo.

-muy bien ya es suficiente- pero los idiotas ni caso le hicieron y siguieron corriendo. -DIJE QUE ES SUFICIENTE!!!- grito haciendo uso de su maravillosa voz. Los chicos se acercaron a ella con la respiración más que agitada, Tsunade les indicó que se sentarán en el suelo, escucho como Naruto susurraba un "te gane" y como el Uchiha contestaba en el mismo nivel "no es cierto" opto por ignorarlos -ahora haremos ejercicios de estiramiento, Naruto abre las piernas-

-¿qué? Tsunade pervertida te hace mal juntarte con el abuelo Jiraiya-

-no te hagas el chistosito y haz lo que te digo-

-bien, bien- hablaba el rubio mientras hacia lo que le pedía.

-Uchiha quiero que lo empujes por la espalda- Sasuke se coloco, hincado, atrás del rubio y comenzó a empujarlo. -más fuerte- el azabache lo hizo - más fuerte- pidió Tsunade de nuevo, al instante Sasuke utilizó más fuerza -deja yo lo hago- al parecer no complació a Tsunade.

El ojinegro se apartó dejándole espacio a la directora, la cual para empujar al rubio dejo caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre este.

-AY ME VAS A ROMPER!!!- grito Naruto adolorido

-NO TE QUEJES!!!- le contesto igual de fuerte Tsunade, Sasuke solo los veía desde un ladito.

-es tu turno Uchiha siéntate y abre las piernas- Sasu trago en seco

Luego de 30 minutos ambos, Sasuke y Naruto, terminaron adoloridos por tanto estiramiento, si le hubieran preguntado al azabache al inicio del día cuantas formas de estiramiento conocía, el habría mencionado sólo el que haces después de despertar.

-ahora harán lagartijas…- comenzaron a ponerse en posición -100-

-¡¡¡100!!!- era la traumada voz de Naruto

-y con los puños-

-con los puños… ¿intentas matarnos o qué?- la directora lo meditó un poco.

-no-

-pues no me convences-

Luego de semi-lograr las 100 lagartijas gracias a otro reto que le hizo a Sasuke, ambos observaron a Tsunade para que les dijera que seguía en su tortura.

-abdominales…-

-déjame adivinar, 100-

-en realidad iba a decir 50 pero si tu quieres-

-ah!, pero-

-110-

-no puedes hacer eso!!!-

-120-

-ya cállate dobe!!!- Sasuke que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado exploto.

-no me estés callando teme- mirada asesina estilo Uchiha, Naruto comenzó a hacer sus abdominales sin decir nada más. Tsunade tenía que admitir que el azabache tenía una excelente técnica.

-después harán escuadras- un leve sollozo de parte de Naruto fue lo único que se escucho.

-me quejaré con derechos infantiles- susurro Naruto

-tu no eres un niño-

-en realidad ante la ley seguimos siendo niños…- extrañamente hablo Sasuke apoyando a Naruto, pero decidió callarse cuando Tsunade lo observo detenidamente.

"el Uchiha tiene más cerebro que Naruto eso se lo respeto, sabe cuando callarse" pensó la directora.

Al finalizar las escuadras Tsunade sonrió al ver a ambos chicos tan demacrados, que le dijeran sádica, no le importaba, ver caras como esas siempre la hacía sentir mejor.

-vayan al baño, refrésquense, tomen agua y los espero en la dirección, agradezcan que fui bondadosa con ustedes- Naruto intentó levantarse pero fallo, Sasuke al igual que el rubio cayo pues las piernas le temblaban se voltearon a ver, y se apoyaron el uno en el otro.

-ayúdame teme-

-ayúdame tu dobe- cuando comenzaron a alejarse de allí lo último que escucharon fueron las carcajadas de Tsunade.

Decidieron ir al baño, quedaba más cerca, al entrar se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie, Naruto se sentó recargado de una pared mientras que Sasuke se echaba agua en la cara, el rubio no podía dejar de observarlo.

-teme ven, siéntate aquí- dijo mientras tocaba el piso al lado de él, Sasuke se sentó sin decir nada. -no me haz dado una respuesta teme- el azabache lo vio confundido -te amo, que me vas a decir a eso…- el Uchiha se sonrojó a más no poder, si la pared fuera roja su cara se hubiera perdido en ella, pero al ser esta azul pálido, lo hacia resaltar aún más.

¿Qué debería hacer? Si le decía a Naruto cuanto lo amaba… que pasaría después… no podía aspirar a un final feliz, no podía esperar que simplemente así terminará todo.

Además seguramente si Naruto sabía lo que había pasado después de lo del chico, si le decía lo que tuvo que hacer para que su padre no se enterará, mejor dicho lo que seguía haciendo, seguramente le daría asco alguien como él.

No importaba cuanto lo amaba eso no cambiaba nada.

-¿por qué lloras teme?- la preocupada voz de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Que vergüenza, ¿estaba llorando?. Al tocar su rostro se dio cuenta de que efectivamente lloraba, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Naruto se asusto al ver a Sasuke llorar, decidió abrazarlo haciendo que se recargara en él por completo, al hacer esto comenzó a escuchar lo leves sollozos del azabache que se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Pasados unos minutos Sasuke comenzó a tranquilizarse hasta que ya no se oía ningún ruido. Naruto decidió hablar.

-Sasuke, no sé que es lo que te pasa, pero ya te lo dije antes, te amo y yo voy a protegerte, puedes contarme lo que te pasa…- coloco sus manos una en cada mejilla blanca de Sasuke haciendo que volteara a verlo, pudiendo apreciar las últimas lagrimas que se perdían entre sus manos. El moreno abrió sus labios decidiéndose a hablar dejando salir en un casi imperceptible susurro.

-Te Amo… pero si tú supieras todo de mí… no dirías que me amas- el ojinegro aparto las calidas manos de Naruto se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

El rubio se levanto lo más rápido que sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron y se fue siguiendo a Sasuke, ¿por qué siempre era todo tan difícil con ese teme?… primero le decía que lo amaba y luego quien sabe que burradas sobre que no lo amaría si sabía todo, estaba mal de la cabeza o qué.

-¿oye teme de que estas hablando?- alcanzo a tomarlo del brazo, siempre era así. No le importaba si todos los que estaban en el pasillo los veían arreglaría las cosas con el teme costara lo que costara. -dime ¿tú quieres estar conmigo?- Sasuke escondió la mirada bajo su cabello -tomare eso como un sí, ¿yo quiero estar contigo? Sí, ¿me amas? Sí, me lo acabas de decir, ¿te amo? Sí… lo de mas sale sobrando y no me importa lo que hiciste antes, como ya te dije te conocí después de todo eso que te ha hecho ser tú… no pienses que dejare de amarte después de todo porque no es así- concluyo Naruto firmemente.

Como es que ese rubio siempre sabía que decir, lo dejaba sin palabras y hasta dudando de lo que momentos antes era su lógica irrefutable.

-Naruto…-

-NARUTO!!!- ¿por qué demonios siempre los interrumpía alguien?

-¿¡QUE!?- contesto el ojiazul frustrado.

-no me grites- dijo Kushina entre dientes

-hola… mamá- dijo mientras soltaba a Sasuke

-ya me entere de que te peleaste…-

-si bueno verás…-

-y además con Sasuke…-

-mamá creo que…-

-cállate, ¿qué no ves que te estoy regañando?… en que demonios estabas pensando, yo te diré en que estabas pensando, en nada estabas pensando mira que pelearte en la escuela y con Sasuke, no se supone que él te…- no pudo continuar pues su hijo le tapo la boca con ambas manos sorpresivamente, inmediatamente mirándolo molesta.

-mamá- dijo entre dientes mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia un lado como avisándole que allí estaba el ojinegro. Kushina volteo lentamente hacia donde su hijo ladeaba la cabeza y lo observo al fin. Alejo a su hijo con rudeza y se acerco al moreno, el cual al instante se puso nervioso.

-hola- dijo sonriente

-hola Kushina-sensei- dijo lentamente, la pelirroja rió un poco y agrego

-ahora soy la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, dime Kushina porque señora me hace sentir vieja- Sasuke no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar estiró su brazo en forma de presentación.

-Sasuke… Uchiha…- la mujer tomo su mano y comenzó a agitarla.

-eso ya lo sabía pero es un gusto conocerte al fin siendo yo la madre de Naruto y no la profesora, Sasuke-kun- concluyó con una sonrisa, para luego dejar de sonreír soltar la mano de Sasuke y comenzar -pero en que estabas pensando, peleándote con Naruto, bueno es… Naruto-

-ah?- Sasuke no entendía nada.

-sí, mira Naruto es un retardado que no piensa antes de actuar, no lo sabre yo que soy su madre- hablaba Kushina mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Sasuke

-Oye no soy un retardado-

-aja… entonces eso te convierte a ti, Sasuke-kun, en el cerebro del equipo-

-el cerebro…-

-sip… así que te pido que cuides a Naruto, porque él tiene muchas metidas de pata y muy seguidamente, ahora tu deber es que sus metidas de pata sean.. Menos profundamente si es posible que no haya… te lo pido Sasuke-kun- expresó con ojos suplicantes

-am… esta bien yo cuidare a Naruto-

-excelente- se aparto del ojinegro y luego se puso enfrente de su hijo -Por cierto… estas castigado-

-¿¡qué!?-

-bueno es algo que me pidió Tsunade-

-se lo pidió- intervino Sasuke

-sí, es que en estos casos se llama a los padres de los alumnos, pero como yo trabajo aquí… en tu caso Shizune llamo a tu casa, contesto el asistente de tu padre y él es el que va a venir, dijo que tu papá esta en un viaje de negocios y pues el va a venir a hablar con Tsunade, según yo ya debió haber llegado… hace un buen rato…-

Cuando los Uzumaki se dieron cuenta el Uchiha ya no estaba ahí, se había ido corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Al llegar a la dirección entro sin tocar, descubriendo que en efecto el asistente de su padre, Orochimaru, estaba ahí de pie, frente a él estaba la directora Tsunade y a un lado el subdirector Jiraiya mandándole una mirada de desconfianza; al ingresar él al lugar todas las miradas se dirigieron a su persona.

Orochimaru lo observo detenidamente luego sonrió

-bien, me voy y me llevo a Sasuke conmigo- al parecer Tsunade quiso decir algo pero los dejo ir sin objeción alguna.

Al salir de la dirección se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Naruto, Orochimaru iba delante de él.

-Sasuke- lo llamo el rubio, el mencionado sin voltear contesto

-nos vemos mañana Naruto…-

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en la habitación de un hotel, parado en medio de esta. Orochimaru se acercó a él y lambió su cuello, el azabache se estremeció e intento alejarlo.

-¿quieres alejarme de ti Sasu-chan?- preguntó el hombre serpiente jalándole el cabello. -¿acaso quieres que le diga a tu padre lo que le hiciste a ese chico?, o ¿Qué hiciste o mejor dicho haces para que no le diga nada?… quieres que se lo diga a tu padre, a tu querido hermano Itachi, al lindo Dei-chan… oh a ese chico… Naruto…- una sonrisa venenosa se dibujo en el rostro de Orochimaru. -déjame adivinar, ¿ese chico te dijo que te ama acaso?- este hombre siempre le había dado miedo desde que lo conoció cuando era niño, parecía saber todo de todos y había que tener cuidado cuando se le quisiera esconder algo - nadie puede amarte Sasu no tienes nada, solo eres hermoso, no te quieren mas que para acostarse contigo, como persona no vales nada… ¿debería preocuparme en investigar a ese rubio?… Sasu… Sasu-chan… HABLAME!!!- grito golpeando al moreno con el dorso de la mano, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que el ojinegro chocara contra la pared de espaldas, resbalándose por esta lentamente, Orochimaru se le acercó se hinco junto a él para luego comenzar a ahorcarlo.

-¿no me vas a hablar Sasu-chan?- el moreno coloco sus manos en la cara del hombre víbora, eso hizo que dejara su agarre en el cuello del de tez clara, este se acercó y dejo un delicado beso en el cuello de Orochimaru.

El hombre terriblemente pálido por naturaleza acostó al ojinegro en el suelo, colocándose él encima.

-así me gusta, Sasu-chan-

**

* * *

**

jeje este capi devio estar hace años pero ocurrió una catastrofe, fue horrivle, aun no me recupero del trauma u_u

resulta k yo estava escriviendo lalalalala cuando mi mamá paso con leche y galletas... yo dije leche... galletas... rico! así que fue x un vaso con leche y un pakete de galletas, al llegar a mi cuarto y sentarme en el escritorio tome leche y puse el vaso a un lado de la compu pero no contava con k apareciera la estupida tapa anaranjada del jugo de naranja k me havia tomado esea mañana en la escuela así k el vaso se ladeo y la leche cayo en mi tecla Ctrl la cual se volvio loca y comenzaron a aparecer las teclas rapidas T_T fue horrivleeee... y aunq la tecla revivio mi imaginación se enojo conmigo me dijo tonta y se fue... luego comence examenes de etapa y ahora estoy en semestrales jeje...

vueno espero k les guste el capi... xq a mi no ._. no me convencen ciertas partes

gracias x los reviews

**neko-sasunaru** gracias x amar el fic T_T me haces tan feliz

**mogken** ya actualice n_n jeje (tienes k decirme porque "mogken" me intriga *O* yo te dire de donde salio Ezaki)

**Faig2** muchas gracias x tu review necesitava k alguien me dijera algo asi n_n me hiciste sonreir jaja no tomere a mal el raramente despues de todo si a mi me han dicho rara jeje era de esperarse k sucediera lo mismo en mis historias... diria k mejorare la ortografía pero... jeje k vonito dia no crees!!! (evadir el provlema)

NOTA: mi v grande sigue sin funcionar wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... T_T


	9. Chapter 9

Observo como Sasuke se alejaba con ese tipo… vaya que era feo el sujeto, no es que él se creyera el hombre más guapo del planeta ni nada, pero ese hombre… cielos, con solo verlo le dieron escalofríos, claro que también eran esos ojos tan tenebrosos y esa… sádica sonrisa que dejaba a la de Tsunade sin trabajo.

Todo había sido tan extraño… primero se atrevió a decirle a Sasuke lo que sentía por él y lo mejor el azabache le había dicho que también lo amaba.

Pero no entendía cual era la insistencia en Sasuke de alejarlo, a qué se refería con si supiera todo de él… ese teme, además había llorado… que rayos pasaba en esa cabeza azabache, acaso no se daba cuenta que con acciones como esas sólo lo hacía preocuparse.

-mira hijo es Iruka- la voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde ella veía.

-Iru-chan que te parece si tú, yo y nuestro fruto de amor salimos a cenar esta noche, ¿qué dices?- dijo Kakashi acercando su rostro al de su prometido sin llegar a tocarlo.

-mmm… tendré que decir que… estas respirando mi aire hazte para allá- expresó Iruka con un tono de molestia fingida, pues se notaba la diversión en su rostro.

-Iruka que poco romántico eres- Iruka rió ligeramente y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kakashi, acercando sus rostros de nuevo, al instante Kakashi le rodeo la cintura.

-me encantaría ir a cenar contigo Kakashi-

-¿te encantaría?- Iruka lo pensó un rato

-nos encantaría- repuso con una sonrisa

-eso es excelente- estaban a punto de besarse cuando una escandalosa tos, obviamente fingida, los interrumpió, ambos voltearon a ver al causante del ruido al reconocerlo el de ojos chocolate se alejo rápidamente de su casi esposo.

-Naruto… Kushina…-

-hola Iruka, Kakashi- saludo calmadamente la pelirroja, algo raro en ella.

-hola… Irunii-chan- saludo el rubio mirándolo como diciendo "te descubrí"

-ah… hacía mucho que no te escuchaba decirme así-

-sí, bueno… antes de que surja cualquier cosa cambies de tema o que se yo, quiero preguntarte ¿por qué te desmayaste?-

-wow, eso es ser directo- decía Kakashi entretenido, Kushina sonrió, si seguían en la escuela eso quería decir que lo que le pasaba a Iruka no era grave y ella tenía una idea de lo que tenía.

-no te preocupes Naruto, estoy bien- hablaba Iru nervioso

-no fue lo que pregunte, quiero saber qué te pasa- el ojiazul sabía como acorralarlo con preguntas.

-bueno lo que sucede es que Iru-chan esta em…- Kakashi no pudo continuar pues el castaño le tapo la boca en un rápido movimiento.

-yo se lo digo-

-adelante que luego es tarde- Kakashi se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esta situación.

-amm… Naruto… pues es que yo… Kakashi y yo… nosotros… vamos a ser papás, sí eso- concluyo soltando una ligera risa nerviosa.

-eso quiere decir que tú- apunto a Iruka con su dedo índice -Irunii-chan- descendió hasta apuntar al nivel de su vientre -vas… a-

-VAS A TENER UN BEBE!!!- gritó Kushina como nunca dejando sordos a los presentes y lanzándose a abrazar al moreno.-estoy tan pero tan pero tan feliz por ti- la mamá de Naruto no parecía querer despegarse del castaño, el cual le estaba regresando el abrazo.

-al parecer Irunii-chan ya creció- los ojos chocolates se encontraron con ese par de mares que tenía Naruto -estoy seguro de que tu bebé va a ser muy feliz teniéndote- hablo sonriéndole calidamente, los ojos de Iruka se humedecieron -y usted Kakashi-sensei- quien hasta ahora había tenido una sonrisa tonta disfrutando de su lugar como espectador volteo a ver lo que le tenía que decir su alumno y viejo amigo de su prometido. -piense en que ahora tiene que ser más responsable y ver por el futuro de su familia.

-familia…- susurro Kakashi, "esa palabra…" -Iru-chan tengo que abrazarte- expreso mientras rodeaba a Iruka con sus brazos y de paso también a la pelirroja -no me importa si también abrazo a Kushina-

-qué quisiste decirme con eso-

-oigan me están aplastando-

-¿qué es esto? ¿Una reunión familiar?-

-abuela Tsunade-

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que en la escuela no-

-hay bueno déjalo-

-abuelo Jiraiya-

-hola Naruto- Jiraiya lo observo para luego soltar una carcajada -pero mira tu cara llena de moretones, así que ese Uchiha si golpea fuerte ¿eh?-

-pero lo viste como quedo él-

-sí lo vi- Jiraiya sonrió con ternura a su nieto.

Naruto observo a su alrededor, vio a su madre aferrada a Iruka llorando, Iruka siendo abrazado por 2 locos haciéndole el sándwich, pero él no parecía molesto de hecho sólo sonreía, Kakashi abrazando a su ahora recién descubierta "familia" mientras tenía su sonrisa idiota de siempre, su abuela Tsunade regañándolos por hacer tanto escándalo en "su" escuela y su abuelo Jiraiya riendo mientras le decía a su esposa que los dejará en paz por un rato.

Esa era su familia y no la cambiaría por nada, pero en esos momentos sabía que le faltaba algo, lo que le traía un sentimiento de vacío, necesitaba a Sasuke, necesitaba a su teme ahí junto a él, tomándole la mano, siendo parte de su familia también…

Más tarde cuando ya estaba en su casa se sentó en el cómodo sillón, observando la televisión sin encenderla, mientras escuchaba a su madre haciendo quien sabe que en la cocina.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke, quería verlo, quería ver sus ojos negros, su cabello, quería sentir el tacto de su pálida y tersa piel, quería tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos, como hacía varias horas, sin dejarlo ir, Dios quería besarlo mientras le decía cuanto lo amaba… y quería escuchar a Sasuke de nuevo diciéndole "Te Amo", pero esta vez sin razones para no estar juntos de por medio.

Se levanto del sillón frustrado y decidido en ir a la casa de su persona especial, tenía que hablar con Sasuke y aclarar todo, quería hacerle ver que no pensaba abandonarlo, lo amaba sin importar que viniera, quería tener el derecho de alejar a las personas que se acercaran al teme con intenciones dobles, quería que Sasuke fuera suyo.

Se sonrojó ante eso, por lo cual se regaño mentalmente, no, lo que sentía por el Uchiha no era algo sexual… iba mucho más allá.

-hijo a donde…- solo escucho como se cerraba la puerta -…vas-

Hay ese chico… lo más probable era que hubiera ido a buscar al Uchiha, que problema habrían tenido como para pelearse a golpes, esos 2 tenían que aprender a ser más abiertos. Ella como espectadora se daba cuenta de que para ambos el otro era una persona muy importante, pero también, por ser una simple espectadora no podía hacer nada si no le pedían ayuda.

Naruto llego a la casa del teme y se dirigió de inmediato al timbre ya que ahora sí sabia cual era, lo toco con insistencia pero nadie abría; comenzó a gritarle a Sasuke, pero tampoco respondieron, decidió llamarlo al celular, pero lo tenía apagado, pero en donde rayos estaba… ¿seguiría con el tipo serpiente?

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue esperar sentado a un lado de la puerta para ver si el azabache aparecía.

No quería ver cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero estaba seguro de que ya habían pasado varias horas y de Sasuke ni sus luces. Soltó un suspiro; en eso su celular sonó lo saco de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón entusiasmado pensando que posiblemente era Sasuke, pero al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta de que era su madre.

Al contestar ni siquiera dijo el característico "bueno" que se dice al contestar sólo escucho como Kushina le decía que regresará a casa.

Naruto no quería, sentía que debía quedarse ahí esperando, pero era mejor que regresará ya.

Al llegar a su casa se sentía tan… sin vida… nunca había querido ver a alguien con tanta necesidad… bueno, solo una vez, cuando se dio cuenta de que no volvería a ver a su papá…

Se sentó a la mesa con su mamá en frente.

-Naruto me invitaron a ser juez en un concurso de literatura- soltó de repente su mamá.

-eso es… Genial mamá-

-sí, pero es en otra ciudad, tendría que quedarme en un hotel y además es por una semana… no iré-

-sí, irás- hablo con tono de orden el rubio -estoy seguro de que esto es importante para ti mamá… no se le da a cualquiera esta oportunidad ¿verdad?- Kushina parecía sorprendida, luego sonrió para ponerse de pie y abrazar a su hijo mientras le daba un maternal beso en la frente.

* * *

Llego a su casa, tranquilamente abrió la puerta para luego dirigirse a su habitación dejándose caer en la cama ya sin fuerzas, no se mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro, hacía rato que había agotado sus lagrimas.

"Te Amo…"

Naruto se lo dijo, pero él no era digno del amor del rubio, sin importar cuanto lo amaba no podían estar juntos, no sería bueno para Naruto.

"dime ¿tú quieres estar conmigo?…tomare eso como un sí, ¿yo quiero estar contigo? Sí, ¿me amas? Sí, me lo acabas de decir, ¿te amo? Sí… lo de mas sale sobrando y no me importa lo que hiciste antes, como ya te dije te conocí después de todo eso que te ha hecho ser tú… no pienses que dejare de amarte después de todo porque no es así"…

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Todo lo que le decía el ojiazul era un sueño hermoso, pero imposible. Ante este pensamiento la sonrisa despareció por completo.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, ya ni siquiera quería vivir, pero era un maldito, quería volver a escuchar a Naruto diciéndole que lo amaba y que lo protegería… por eso, sólo por eso, al menos por ahora no se permitiría morir.

Al día siguiente la alarma de su celular lo regreso a la realidad. Al hacer un ligero movimiento todo su cuerpo le dolió, con dificultad logro sentarse en la cama se sentía ligeramente mareado, respiro profundo y se puso de pie; se dirigió a bañarse, lo necesitaba.

Se sentía débil, las fuerzas lo dejaban en instantes, pero lograba sostenerse; no se iba a rendir quería ver a Naruto, quería que le recordara que seguía vivo, necesitaba de él más que nunca.

Se observo en el espejo del baño de cuerpo completo, tenía marcas de manos en el cuello y en las caderas, pequeños "moretones" por todo el cuerpo y golpes en la cara cortesía de Naruto que gracias al cielo no estaban muy inflamados.

Fue hasta su cuarto se puso su uniforme que lo catalogaba como estudiante de preparatoria y encima de la camisa blanca de botones se puso un suéter azul oscuro de cuello alto, para luego salir hacia la escuela.

Cuando llego a la escuela Gaara lo saludo extrañamente alegre, él sólo pudo sonreírle sin muchas fuerzas dirigiéndose a su lugar, le urgía sentarse o caería.

-¿qué te pasa Sasuke?- le pregunto Gaara preocupado

-Gaa-chan!- en ese momento se acerco Sai abrazando fuertemente a su novio y dándole un apasionado beso, el cual el pelirrojo respondió gustoso. Al separarse el de cabello oscuro paso su brazo por el hombro de su chico atrayéndolo a él, para luego observar a Sasuke.

-Uchiha no te ves nada bien…-

-Sai sólo… no hables- expreso quedamente mientras se presionaba la cien con la punta de sus dedos.

-si no te sentías bien, no hubieras venido- hablo Gaara modo mamá activado

Sasuke pensó en decir que no quería estar solo, pero eso lo haría verse demasiado débil, prefirió guardar silencio.

-¡Hola!- pudo escuchar la alegre voz de la persona que amaba, volteo a verlo, tenía esa sonrisa radiante, además se podían apreciar los golpes que le había regalado él; se veía tan gracioso. Se concentró en sonreír.

Cuando Naruto lo vio dejo de sonreír y cambio su expresión a una de completa preocupación mientras se acercaba y se hincaba a un lado de su banca.

-teme, ¿te sientes mal?-

Por qué todos le preguntaban eso, ¿se veía tan mal?; pues que no se suponía que él era bueno ocultando sus emociones, debería pasar los mismo cuando se sentía mal… ¿no?

-estoy bien…- dijo sin emoción alguna.

-¿tú crees que me voy a creer eso?- Naruto hizo ademán de tocarlo y a Sasuke sólo se le ocurrió sostener su mano para detenerlo no quería saber de lo que se daría cuenta Naruto si lo tocaba.

-estoy bien- volvió a decir -sólo me duele la cabeza un poco es todo-

-debería llevarte a la enfermería-

-no!- se apresuró a decir

-pero… estoy preocupado por ti teme- expresó el rubio poniendo ojitos lastimeros y usando un tono realmente preocupado.

-esta bien- hablo Sasuke después de no poder soportar esa mirada -si me siento mal te lo diré- Naruto sonrió comprendiendo. En ese momento se escucho el característico timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases, Naruto se fue a sentar a su banca no sin antes susurrar.

-tenemos una platica pendiente-

¿platica pendiente?… oh no… lo había olvidado, ¿qué se suponía que le dijera para que Naruto se alejara de él?; ¿no te amo?… no ya le había dicho que lo amaba; se sonrojó al recordarlo, maldita la hora en que se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, ¿cómo sacarlo de su vida ahora…?

Dile la verdad.

Eso fue lo que vino a su mente, como si alguien dentro de él se lo hubiera dicho y no podía sacarse ese pensamiento.

No podía decirle la verdad a Naruto, NO.

Pero tal vez él lo entendería…

NO… sin importar cuanto lo amará y que moriría si se alejaba de Naruto, tenía que hacer que el rubio dejará de amarlo a como diera lugar o inevitablemente saldría lastimado…

Gai-sensei entro al salón con su característica energía

-Buenos días!!!, les toca clase con Iruka-sensei ¿verdad?-

-Sí- contestó Ino , quien era la jefa de grupo, claro que era porque aparte de ella nadie había querido tal cargo.

-bien, entonces vayan a cambiarse y nos vemos afuera para su clase de educación física-

-y qué hay de Iruka-sensei- hablo de nuevo la rubia

-esta… indispuesto en este momento, así que yo les daré clase ahora y cuando les toca conmigo tendrán clase son Iruka-sensei… algo así- concluyo riendo

-¿acaso Iruka-sensei sigue enfermo?, ¿usted sabe qué tiene, Gai-sensei?- esta vez fue el turno de Sakura de preguntar

-Iruka no esta enfermo- dijo Gai riendo

-¿ah no?- el sensei dejo de reír

-¿no lo saben?- silencio total -ah, pues Iruka va a tener un… bebé- rió otro poco -ya saben él y Kakashi… llevaron la relación a un siguiente nivel… consecuencias del siguiente nivel… pero de todas formas ellos se van a casar así que…- concluyo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes

Varias chicas soltaron un gritito estilo Kushina, mientras que otros solo sonreían.

Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa, pero este parecía demasiado ocupado pensando, pues sólo veía la paleta de su banca. Ok estaba realmente preocupado por ese teme.

-bueno entonces los espero para la clase- concluyo con los pulgares en alto para luego salir del salón seguido por sus alumnos.

Naruto se acercó al azabache pues este ni se movía de su lugar.

-teme- dijo mientras apuntaba con un dedo la puerta, avisándole que debían salir.

-ah, claro- fue lo único que dijo para ponerse de pie

-oye Sasuke tenemos una platica pendiente…- ¡de nuevo le estaba diciendo eso!

-amm… hey Naruto, ¿te gusta el pepino?- al parecer en este momento solo para eso alcanzaba el cerebro del azabache.

-¿qué?… sí, me gusta con limón y sal-

-genial, a mí también, ¿sabes que más me gusta con limón y sal?… los fideos- y comenzó a reír nervioso -oh mira será mejor que nos demos prisa o Gai-sensei nos dará uno de sus discursos sobre la juventud no sé que…- concluyo para caminar rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- susurró Naruto para sí.

Minutos después el grupo se encontraba corriendo por ordenes del sensei.

"no sé como rayos sigo corriendo… ya no siento mi cuerpo, es más, ¿sigo corriendo?"

Pensaba Sasuke mientras no dejaba de correr a una velocidad promedio.

"me estoy sintiendo mareado…"

A los ojos de Sasuke el mundo comenzaba a volverse borroso, cada vez se sentía más y más débil.

Naruto lo alcanzo.

-teme, ¿no te duelen las piernas?… porque a mí sí- le hablo con voz agitada, Sasuke lo miro de reojo para luego detenerse, había llegado a su límite, vio como Naruto se había detenido un metro delante de él.

-Sasuke…- lo llamo

-no me siento bien- susurro cumpliendo con lo que le había dicho al rubio

-¿qué?-

Lo último que vio fue la cara preocupada de Naruto más cerca de lo que pensaba que estaba, sintió una calidez familiar rodeándolo para luego perder por completo la conciencia.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y al instante vio un techo blanco, el olor a medicina lo invadió.

-estas en la enfermería- una voz femenina le hablo -tienes fiebre… 39°C ¿cómo se te ocurre correr así?- pregunto algo molesta la mujer.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama lentamente, pues aún se sentía algo mareado, para luego preguntar.

-¿cómo llegue… aquí?-

-te desmayaste y un chico rubio te trajo, ¿es tu novio?- el azabache se sonrojo, ¿qué le hacía pensar eso? -lo digo porque estaba muy preocupado por ti… de hecho no se quería ir, pero lo obligue- concluyó la enfermera sonriendo. -aunque eso no evito que viniera a cada receso-

-vino…- el azabache negó con la cabeza, para disponerse a negar que el rubio fuera más que su amigo -Naruto no…-

-¿Naruto?… ¿ese es su nombre?… me parece muy… oh por Dios, es el nieto de la directora… míralo si que sabes escoger…-

¿Pero de qué rayos hablaba esa enfermera?

-mmm… quería preguntarte… ¿qué te paso en el cuello?- "ay no", el ojinegro toco su cuello, no tenía el suéter.

-fue… una pelea-

-pude notarlo por las marcas en tu cara, pero deberías tener más cuidado, si quieres podríamos ayudarte…

-No gracias, estoy bien así- hablo tajante

- al menos dile a tu novio que te cuide- gracias al cielo no pregunto más, luego de calmarse Sasuke se sonrojó no dijo que Naruto no era su novio, de nuevo.

-¿qué hora es?-

-no sé, se me descompuso el reloj- rió un poco -pero yo calculo que esta por terminar la penúltima hora- en ese momento sonó el timbre. -oh, ahí esta el timbre-

"si me desmaye a la primera hora… entonces…"

-sí, llevas bastante aquí… mira vete a casa, descansa, duerme mucho, ponte… un paño mojado en agua heladita para la fiebre, come bien mucha fruta y no olvides las verduras- era él o esa enfermera le hablaba como a un niño.

-¿alguien puede venir a recogerte?- le dijo mientras le entregaba su suéter, al instante Sasuke se lo puso.

-no- dijo el moreno a secas sentándose en la orilla de la cama para posteriormente comenzar a ponerse los zapatos.

-entonces…- en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a un rubio agitado.

-¡llegue!… ¡¡¡Sasuke despertaste!!!- grito Naruto emocionado acercándose a este con 2 mochilas colgando.

-Naruto… deberías estar en la última clase-

-es que mi mamá… Kushina-sensei no vino y nos dieron la hora libre-

-¿por qué no vino?-

-la invitaron a ser juez en un concurso de literatura en una ciudad vecina- hablo sonriendo.

-oh mira tu novio puede llevarte a casa-

-¿novio?- pregunto Naruto sonrojado, para luego sonreírle a Sasuke como idiota. -sí Sasuke yo puedo acompañarte a casa-

-no lo harás-

-sí lo haré- canturreo Naruto

-No…-

-sí lo hará o no te dejaré ir-hablo autoritaria la enfermera, el azabache abrió mucho los ojos y no dijo más.

El ojinegro intento ponerse de pie, pero al momento sintió que caería así que se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Naruto se le acercó con una sonrisa preocupada.

-yo te cargo teme… estilo princesa-

-ni lo sueñes-

-pero si ya te cargue así antes-

-¿qué?- el ojiazul le dio la espalda al moreno para luego hincarse -¿qué haces?-

-sube, ya que no quieres de la otra forma- Sasuke se puso nervioso, no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Sintió la mirada de la enfermera la volteo a ver, esta sonreía como diciendo "estoy esperando". se decidió.

Se posiciono en la espalda de Naruto rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos, se sentía tan avergonzado.

* * *

Naruto caminaba en dirección a la casa de su azabache con este a cuestas, vaya que se asusto cuando el teme se desmayo, casi se desmaya junto con él por el susto.

-teme…- lo llamo, pero al no escuchar contestación como pudo volteo a verlo.

Sasuke tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Naruto, tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca un poco abierta por la que inhalaba y exhalaba, además de que estaba sonrojado por la fiebre seguramente.

"¿se desmayo otra vez?" se preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-Sasuke… teme, ¡Teme!- lo llamó un poco alterado ya.

-Dobe- susurro a penas el azabache, Naruto respiro aliviado.

-sólo esta dormido- dijo para sí.

Al fin había llegado a la casa-mansión del teme, se percato de que necesitaba la llave.

-Sasuke, necesito la llave- sin embrago este seguía dormido, lo sentó delicadamente en el piso quedando recargado en la pared, luego se puso a buscar en la mochila del azabache, logrando encontrar las llaves después de un rato.

Coloco una de sus manos bajo las piernas de Sasuke, la otra la puso en su espalda, sonrió; sabía que el azabache se molestaría si descubría que lo había cargado estilo princesa. Logro abrir la puerta entrando por primera vez a aquella casa, la sintió tan… sola.

No supo a donde ir, ¿cuál sería el cuarto de su teme?. Se puso a inspeccionar la casa. Vio la sala, cocina, un cuarto donde había una televisión enorme, luego llego al cuarto de alguien; parecía que no había sido usado en un tiempo, tenía lo indispensable una cama, un escritorio, un pequeño espejo y un armario, tenía una pequeña ventana que daba al patio de la casa.

En una de las paredes había muchas fotos colocadas con tachuelas, había varias personas sonriendo, las cuales se repetían en las fotos, y en el centro estaba la foto de un pelinegro muy parecido a Sasuke que abrazaba a un rubio por atrás, ambos sonreían.

-supongo que es el cuarto del hermano de Sasuke-

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al siguiente, era el más grande al instante se dio cuenta de que era para una pareja, así que salio sin observar mucho.

Abrió la puerta del último, era muy parecido al primero, con la diferencia de que no había fotos pegadas en la pared y que la ventana daba a la calle, además el cuarto completo olía a Sasuke y la cama estaba sin hacer.

Entró y recostó al pelinegro en la cama, al instante este se puso en posición fetal.

Como lo había cargado todo este tiempo, había notado que la ropa de Sasuke estaba húmeda, seguramente por el sudor; decidió despertarlo para que se cambiara.

-hey teme, tienes que cambiarte o te pondrás peor- hablo casi en un susurro

-cállate dobe no molestes- contesto el moreno sin mucha fuerza

-al menos quítate el suéter- Sasuke se sentó como pudo y comenzó a quitárselo; Naruto se sonrojo y bajo la vista.

"pero por qué me pongo nervioso, no es como que vaya a ver algo que no haya visto ya, además tiene la camisa del uniforme abajo".

Cuando levanto la vista vio al azabache acostado a sus anchas en la cama, rió bajito, pero su risa se acabo al ver unas marcas en el cuello del ojinegro, se acercó un poco y noto que eran

-manos…- negó con la cabeza, no podía ser posible -amm… Sasuke creo que deberías ponerte una pijama o algo…- escucho como su persona amada suspiraba para con los ojos cerrados intentar desabrochar los botones de su camisa, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta ya lo estaba ayudando, se puso rojo hasta las orejas al ver el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, pero se le fue la pena al ver ciertas marcas y al comprobar que si eran marcas de manos lo que tenía en el cuello. Le quito la camisa y le puso una sudadera azul oscuro que encontró encima de la cama, paso a observar el pantalón del teme.

Surgió un nuevo dilema, quitarle o no el pantalón, el rubio trago en seco, cerró los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón para luego quitárselo por completo.

El azabache se movió un poco, Naruto se asusto, pensó que recibiría un golpe y luego un grito de pervertido o algo así, pero nada, abrió un ojo temeroso y se encontró con que Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido. Al parecer la fiebre lo atontaba completamente.

Bajo la vista hasta encontrarse con los boxers grises que el moreno llevaba, se sentía un Kakashi-sensei rubio pero no podía evitarlo, luego se topo con un extraño moretón que sobresalía de la ropa del teme en ambos costados a la altura de la cadera, ¿por qué su azabache tenía aquellas marcas en el cuerpo?, no conocía la respuesta, pero estaba dispuesto a todo para saberlo.

Le puso una pantalonera del mismo color de la sudadera rápidamente y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba entre la oscuridad, no se veía nada por ningún lado, de repente algo a lo lejos comenzó a brillar, corrió hasta llegar ahí, era Naruto quien le sonreía y él no pudo evitar sonreír también, de un momento a otro el rubio dejo de sonreír.

-Sasuke… yo te amaba, pero después de saber la verdad de ti, no quiero volver a verte, me das asco, no me imagino siquiera tocándote, por eso me conseguí una novia- no supo ni de donde salió pero apareció una mujer abrazando a Naruto, no sabía quien era pues no podía verle la cara. -ella me ama y puede ser toda mía, no tiene secretos, es una chica normal que puede hacerme muy feliz cosa que tú jamás podrás…- el moreno no sabía que hacer, alzo su mano para tocar al ojiazul pero el grito de este lo detuvo.

-APARTATE ME DAS ASCO- y comenzó a alejarse, su luz, su razón para vivir; al instante sintió que caía, se vio en el estudio de su padre, intento acercarse a él, llamándolo.

-ALEJATE NO ME TOQUES, ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!- cuando observo a su alrededor su padre ya no estaba, ahora veía a Itachi y Deidara sentados en la banca de una plaza riendo, se acercó a ellos pero estos lo ignoraron.

-Aniki… Dei-chan… háblenme por favor- suplico ya sin fuerzas cayendo de rodillas al piso, todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo, sintió el toque de una mano en su hombro volteo emocionado pensando que era su Naruto pero se encontró con los fríos ojos de Orochimaru este lo hizo que volteara su cuerpo completo hacia él para luego empujarlo quedando acostado con la espalda en el piso.

-No, no me toque, váyase- suplicaba, pero el hombre sólo comenzó a romperle la ropa, lamió y toco su cuerpo mientras Sasuke sólo intentaba alejarlo, le abrió las piernas y el azabache grito, grito lo más fuerte que pudo, al que lo hubiera escuchado seguro se le habría acelerado el corazón por el temor que transmitía.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentado en su cama, tenía un pequeño paño en la piernas que seguramente había caído de su frente con tanto movimiento. Recordó el sueño la soledad, el dolor…

"me das asco…" aquello que le había dicho el Naruto de su sueño era a lo que más miedo le tenía, sabía que no era más que un sueño pero había sido tan real. Comenzaría a llorar así que cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-¿qué paso?… ¿qué viste Sasuke?, ¿un ladrón?, ¿por qué gritaste?, ¿estas bien?- llego Naruto alarmado hablando rápidamente.

Sasuke descubrió su cara, estaba sorprendido, ¿qué hacía Naruto ahí?.

-Naruto- el mencionado soltó un suspiro acercándose al moreno.

Acarició la blanca mejilla de Sasuke y al instante este ladeo su rostro como si quisiera hacer más profundo el contacto; no pudo evitarlo más, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Sasuke no llores- pidió preocupado Naruto, el azabache se lanzo hacia él aforrándose en un abrazo sacando todo el dolor que sintió con aquel sueño.

-No me digas que me aparte, por favor… no me odies…- suplico

-Jamás podría, Te Amo- le contesto mientras correspondía el abrazo fuertemente.

Cuando menos lo pensó se había quedado dormido, rodeado por la calidez de Naruto.

Despertó, observó a su alrededor el rubio no estaba ahí, ¿acaso todo había sido un sueño?, no podía ser, había sentido la calidez del ojiazul, tenía que haber sido real.

Se levanto de la cama sintiéndose algo débil, salió de su cuarto y escucho ruidos en la cocina por lo que se dirigió ahí, al llegar pudo ver a Naruto cortando ¿papas?, de repente el rubio comenzó a gritar.

-ah, cuchillo del mal, haz cortado mi dedo-

-dobe-

-Sasuke… ¿qué haces aquí?-

-bueno esta es mi casa-

-no, me refiero a que haces de pie- se acercó al moreno, colocando su rostro extremadamente próximo,

-¿qué-qué haces?- preguntó el ojinegro nervioso. Naruto junto sus frentes y cerró los ojos, para luego de unos segundos abrirlos de nuevo y sonreírle.

-estoy viendo si tienes fiebre… aún tienes, pero no es tan alta como hace unas horas-

-horas?-

-sí, haz estado dormido por horas- alejó su rostro y comenzó a darle leves empujones -vamos regresa a tu cama-

-oye ¿tú qué haces aquí?- recordó que debía preguntarle

-yo preparo comida-

-pues no te esta yendo muy bien por lo que veo- refiriéndose al dedito sangrante del dobe.

-bueno…-

-yo te ayudo… aunque ahora que lo pienso… quién te dio permiso de estar aquí-

-yo- contesto con seguridad, el azabache decidió mejor no contestar eso, se acerco a donde estaba Naruto minutos antes cortando las papas y se dedico a hacerlo él, haciéndolo a una velocidad poco común.

-wow teme ¿quién te enseño a hacerlo?-

-la sirvienta-

-tienen sirvienta!!?- dijo un poco escandalizado

-no… papá la despidió-

Luego de cortar más verduras Naruto lo hizo sentarse en la sala ya que no logro regresarlo al cuarto, desde ahí podía escuchar al rubio mover cosas, ni siquiera sabía que el ojiazul sabía cocinar, pero se sentía feliz de que Naruto estuviera ahí con él.

No quiso pensar más y se recostó en aquel sillón cerrando los ojos y relajándose por completo. Hubo un momento en que pensó que se había dormido, luego sintió que movían su brazo.

-Sasuke teme por eso te dije que te fueras a tu cama- abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Naruto con una cara molesta, sonrió. -vamos a comer-

-¿algo que tú preparaste?, no sé me da miedo, qué tal si me enfermo del estomago- el rubio lo vio amenazadoramente, él sonrió aún más. Naruto lo ayudo a sentarse en aquel sillón y lo llevo de la mano hasta el comedor.

Al sentarse a la mesa y probar lo que Naruto había hecho sintió miedo, pues en realidad sabía bien. Al terminar el rubio lo veía expectante.

-¿y bien?-

-¿y bien qué?-

-¿te gusto?-

-al menos no he muerto aún- Naruto lo miro serio -estaba… muy rico… gracias- el dobe sonrió complacido.

-vamos ahora tienes que irte a descansar- Sasuke se puso de pie pero las piernas le fallaron, sintió todo su cuerpo caliente, caía, lo sabía, pero en lugar de sentir el frío piso debajo de él, sólo pudo sentir como lo abrazaban, sosteniéndolo de esta forma.

-idiota- fue lo único que le dijo Naruto sin soltarlo.

Ahora se encontraba recostándose de nuevo en su cama a petición del rubio, quien por cierto también estaba ahí. Lo tapo con las cobijas como lo había hecho su madre cuando era niño y luego le coloco el paño bañado en agua fría, el ojiazul le dio la espalda al parecer planeaba irse; sin detenerse a pensarlo Sasuke tomo la muñeca de Naruto deteniéndolo.

-no te vayas- el dobe parecía sorprendido, el moreno recordó que el rubio de su sueño le había dicho que se apartara, así que alejo su mano temeroso. El ojiazul sonrió se sentó en la cama volviendo a tomar su mano.

-no me iré-

El azabache disfrutaba de ese momento, siempre que estaba con Naruto se sentía tranquilo y protegido, cerró sus ojos, luego de un rato de silencio el rubio comenzó a llamarlo.

-em… Sasuke, ¿estas dormido?- el mencionado abrió los ojos lentamente y observo al que le hablaba, el cual parecía realmente nervioso.

-No-

-amm… yo… quería preguntarte algo- el azabache le puso toda su atención haciendo que el rubio se pusiera aún más nervioso -¿por qué…?- dudo un momento -¿por qué tienes marcas de manos…?- el ojinegro abrió mucho los ojos, al momento vio su ropa, no se había dado cuenta de que ya no traía su uniforme.

-tú…-

-yo te cambie, perdón es que tu ropa estaba mojada y si te quedabas así seguramente te pondrías peor y…- Naruto ya debía haberse hecho una idea de lo que le pasaba sonrió triste, alejo su mano de la del ojiazul y se sentó en la cama.

"esto era lo que estaba esperando, así puedo hacer que Naruto se aleje de mí" tuvo la sensación de que algo dentro de él se había roto.

-¿recuerdas al hombre que me recogió ayer?-

-sí-

-pues tuve sexo con él, de hecho cada vez que me veías con algún golpe es porque había tenido sexo con él- dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza, con un tono neutro.

* * *

uju lo logre saben lo dificil k fue kitarle el subrayado a esta merma... no tengo ni idea de xq se puso ¬¬ pero bueno continuen leyendo n_n


	10. Chapter 10

"Esto era lo que estaba esperando, así puedo hacer que Naruto se aleje de mí" tuvo la sensación de que algo dentro de él se había roto.

-¿recuerdas al hombre que me recogió ayer?-

-sí-

-pues tuve sexo con él, de hecho cada vez que me veías con algún golpe es porque había tenido sexo con él- dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza, con un tono neutro. Naruto más no pudo abrir los ojos se levanto de la cama y golpeo una de las paredes furioso.

Sasuke pensó que se iría, pero en lugar de eso se acercó a él con una cara que daba miedo.

-¿por qué tuviste sexo con él?- el azabache se sorprendió por la pregunta

-¿Por qué?… pues por placer-

-¿placer?… no te creo, tú no eres alguien que tendría sexo sin amor sólo por placer-

-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó con un tono de burla

-porque te conozco-

-bien supongamos que es cierto… ¿qué te hace pensar que no amo a Orochimaru?-

-no lo amas-

-¿cómo lo sabes?- dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-dijiste que me amas- expreso sin una pizca de duda

-¿cómo sabes que no mentí?-

-yo sé que me amas-

-no, no lo sabes-

-ok- expresó tomando ambas manos de Sasuke -mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas- no podía decir tal cosa, no podía decirle a Naruto "No Te Amo" cuando moría y vivía por el Amor que le tenía. Comenzó a temblar y bajo la mirada. El rubio lo soltó mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

-¿tuviste sexo con él?- preguntó bajito

-sí- fue la corta respuesta de Sasuke

-¿por qué?-preguntó Naruto no pudiendo creerlo mas el azabache no contesto. -¿por qué?- volvió a preguntar en un susurro

-cuando… ocurrió el incidente del chico que decía que yo lo había violado mi papá estaba en un viaje de negocios, así que el que fue a hablar con la directora fue el asistente de mi padre, Orochimaru, justo como ayer… él no sé que le habrá dicho a Tsunade-sama y a Jiraiya-sama sólo sé que eran viejos compañeros de escuela y sé que les dio dinero…- observo a Naruto el cual lo veía como si no entendiera a que venía lo que le estaba contando. -mi papá… creo que me odia… no me ve, no me habla si no es estrictamente necesario y tampoco me toca ni siquiera un ligero roce… sin pensarlo yo… le pedí a Orochimaru que no le dijera nada del incidente a mi papá… sabía que mi papá no me creería si le decía que no había hecho nada… Orochimaru sólo me vio y… me dijo que no diría nada si… tenía sexo con él…- observo de nuevo a Naruto este tenía una cara de sorpresa absoluta.

-¿aceptaste?-

-no en ese momento… pero… no sabía que hacer… mi mamá estaba muerta… nadie me hablaba en la escuela, aparte de Kiba y Sai que sólo me molestaban y Gaara que me hablaba de vez en cuando, mi aniki y Dei-chan se habían ido a la universidad y no quería que las cosas con mi papá fueran peor… así que después de pensarlo unos días yo…-

-aceptaste- susurro el rubio

-acepte… Orochimaru me llevo a un hotel, yo me arrepentí al instante pero él…-

* * *

Orochimaru comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Sasuke con desesperación sin detenerse a pensar si la había roto o no.

-espera yo… no quiero, díselo a quien quieras a mi papá a mi hermano no me importa, no quiero hacerlo contigo…- Orochimaru lo miro sin decir una palabra lo lanzo contra la cama lo coloco de manera que a él le diera la espalda; con una mano le detuvo ambos brazos, le bajo el pantalón con boxers incluidos y lo penetro sin miramientos ni preparación.

El azabache no hacía más que llorar gritar y patalear sin éxito.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta Sasuke había comenzado a derramar lagrimas sin poder detenerlas.

-después de eso me dijo que si se me ocurría decírselo a algún policía o a un sensei él se encargaría de que yo quedará como él culpable, que diría que yo lo había seducido, también me dijo que si se lo decía a mi papá lo mataría, si se lo decía a mi aniki lo mataría y si se lo decía a Dei-chan… también lo mataría…- concluyó riendo mientras seguía derramando lagrimas -debe parecerte infantil que creyera en algo así… pero la mirada con la que me lo dijo… me hizo ver que si era capaz de matar… después de esa vez le siguieron más y cuando me di cuenta ya no podía escapar de él… no quería que tú me amarás porque alguien como yo ya no te merece… y si te lo decía… no quería que me dijeras que me odias o… - no pudo continuar; la habitación estaba en completo silencio cerro los ojos seguramente ahora Naruto le diría algo parecido a lo que le dijo en su sueño, pero en lugar de eso sintió como era abrazado además de que algo mojaba su sudadera, luego comenzó a escuchar sollozos.

-Naruto-

-yo… mierda no sé que decir… ese maldito… no dejare que vuelva a tocarte, yo voy a protegerte siempre, porque Te Amo y nunca me voy alejar de ti… no vuelvas a decir algo como que no me mereces, además yo nunca podría odiarte teme, nada de esto es tu culpa- Naruto se alejó un poco de él pare verlo a los ojos y sonreírle mientras aún salían lagrimas de sus ojos azules.

El azabache soltó un pequeño sollozo mientras se aferraba de nuevo a Naruto.

-Te Amo-

-ves en todo caso yo soy el que debería preocuparme de merecerte-

* * *

Naruto estaba recostado en la cama del teme, con la cabeza de este recargada en su pecho, lo miraba mientras le acariciaba el cabello, aún se podían apreciar rastros de lagrimas en su blanco rostro.

Aún no podía creer todo lo que le había contado Sasuke, pero era cierto, él lo protegería y lo cuidaría no dejaría que ese estupido volviera a acercarse a su azabache nunca, estaba decidido, no quería volver a verlo llorar.

* * *

Sasuke despertó no estaba seguro de que hora era o de que día era, intentó sentarse en la cama pero unos brazos se lo impidieron, volteo a ver al dueño y pudo observar el rostro dormido de Naruto, se sonrojó, había dormido abrazado al ojiazul, se acostó de nuevo par apreciar bien los gestos del rubio mientras dormía. Recordó la platica que habían tenido y también la reacción de su dobe, una reacción que nunca habría esperado, como lo amaba por ser así.

Naruto comenzó a despertar, lo primero que vio esa mañana fue el rostro sonriente de su Sasu.

-¿ya es de mañana?- preguntó confundido

-supongo-

-buenos días Sasuke- saludo enérgico

-buenos días- contesto el llamado

-es sábado ¿verdad?- el azabache asintió

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la frente del moreno.

-bien-

-mmm… ya no tienes fiebre pero es mejor que descanses por hoy- ambos estaban recostados de lado observándose el uno al otro, disfrutando de ese tiempo juntos.

-oye Sasuke-

-¿si?-

-¿quieres ser mi novio?- preguntó Naruto poniéndose rojo como un tomate después de decirlo.

-¿eh?-

-bueno es que yo te amo, tu me amas así que yo pienso que…-dijo esto muy rápido para luego ponerse a reír.

-yo quiero-

-¿qué?-

-Yo quiero ser tu novio-

-¿en serio?… genial… esto me hace… muy feliz- comenzó a reír, le dio un beso superficial al azabache y luego lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Estuvieron en esa posición un rato, se separaron para sentarse.

-necesito bañarme- expresó Naruto

-pues hazlo- el rubio sonrió como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

-teme préstame ropa-

- y yo por qué-

-porque eres mi novio… que genial se escucha eso- Sasuke se sonrojó

-esta bien, busca en el armario-

Naruto abrió las puerta de este y comenzó a inspeccionar la ropa, había mucha ropa azul oscuro.

"no sé porque pero algo me dice que le gusta ese color… sarcasmo" pensó Naruto sonriendo.

Inclino la cabeza observando el piso del armario encontrándose con una pequeña cajita con un pequeño candado se agacho para levantarla.

-¿qué es esto teme?- Sasuke lo volteo a ver aún en la cama y observo el objeto.

-una caja con un candado, ¿no las conocías?-

-ja ja… tu si sabes hacer chistes- le dijo sarcástico pero entretenido.

-puedes ver lo que tiene dentro si quieres-

-¿sí?… ¿me prestas la llave?-

-no la necesitas-

-¿ah no?- el moreno negó con la cabeza, estiró su brazo como indicándole al ojiazul que quería la cajita. Naruto se sentó en la cama y se la dio. Al instante Sasuke abrió el candado quitándolo sin problemas.

-¿cómo…?-

-no sirve-

-entonces…-

-sólo es para evitar que dobes como tú la abran- hablo el azabache divertido.

-pero así me amas- el ojinegro se sonrojó y sonrió dándole la razón a Naruto.

El rubio se acercó a su novio y tomo la cajita, sintió como Sasuke recargaba su cabeza en su hombro ese pequeño gesto lo hizo feliz.

Abrió la dichosa caja encontrándose primero que nada con la etiqueta de un pantalón.

-dime ¿esto representa algo para ti?-

-en realidad no- expresó divertido por la reacción de Naruto.

En la caja había muchas hojas de cuaderno dobladas, busco la mirada de Sasuke para saber si aprobaba que las leyera topándose con una sonrisa del pelinegro; procedió a leerlas, algunas tenían escritas fragmentos de historias, otras tenían pequeñas reflexiones y algunas otras pensamientos personales, en unas hablaba de su madre de cuan sólo se había sentido cuando ella había muerto, otras de su padre de la impotencia que sentía cuando lo trataba tan fríamente, otras de su hermano y de la relación que tenía con Dei-chan, también había dirigidas a Orochimaru, esas decidió darles una leída rápida pues si se ponía leerlas a fondo sabía que las rompería por el enojo y el coraje, unas más recientes hablaban de él.

La felicidad, la alegría que sentía al estar con él y la tristeza y dolor que sentía por no poder contarle lo que le pasaba y el miedo a que lo rechazará cuando supiera la verdad. Cuando termino de leer abrazo a Sasuke lo más fuerte que pudo, acercó su rostro al blanco del moreno regalándole un beso lleno de todo su amor al terminar el beso, se abrazaron, Naruto volteo a ver la cajita a la que aún le quedaba algo dentro, sin deshacer el abrazo lo saco, era la foto de una mujer de cabello negro y largo, piel blanca y ojos negros como la noche, tenía una ligera sonrisa, no observaba al frente, seguramente era una foto tomada sin que le dijeran.

-¿ella es tu mamá?- preguntó tranquilamente

-sí… se llamaba Mikoto-

-¿cómo… murió?-

-no lo sé- susurro Sasuke aún sin dejar de abrazarlo

-¿no lo sabes?-

-no pienses que no quiero decírtelo yo en serio… no lo sé… nunca se lo preguntaría a mi papá y mi hermano sólo me abrazaba cuando se lo preguntaba…-

-entiendo- concluyo volviendo a poner fuerza en el abrazo. -te pareces a ella- rió quedamente mientras escuchaba la leve risa de Sasuke.

* * *

Todo ese fin de semana se la pasaron juntos, vieron películas, salieron a caminar y tontear por ahí, hablaron de muchas cosas de las que antes no se habían atrevido, sus miedos, su soledad, lo que esperaban del futuro.

El fin de semana termino y ahora caminaban juntos hacia la escuela tomados de las manos. Entraron a esta y se dirigieron a su salón antes de entrar Naruto hizo que Sasuke lo mirará, dándole un beso rápido y superficial pero con todo su amor.

-¿qué fue eso?- preguntó el azabache.

-necesitaba una dosis de teme- fue lo que dijo para luego entrar sonriendo aún tomándole la mano. El azabache no hacía más que sonrojarse. Cada uno se sentó en su lugar.

-hola Sasuke, ¿ya estas mejor?- preguntó Gaara con una leve sonrisa. El ojinegro sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-hey Naruto mira quiero enseñarte algo- lo llamo Sai a lo que el rubio se acercó sonriente Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada, al ver el destino de su novio vio a Sai y a ¿Kiba? , este último lo volteo a ver y le sonrió.

"¿¡¡me sonrió!!?… siento miedo" pensó decidiéndose a voltear mejor a ver a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Sasukeeeeeeee- hablo Gaa-chan alargando la e.

-¿qué?-

-tú y Naruto no eran novios aún cuando, recuerdas el primer día en que Kiba quiso molestarte y para defenderte Naruto insinúo que eran novios-

-¿cuál era la pregunta?- Gaara suspiro frustrado -es que te hiciste mucho bolas-

-que en ese entonces tú y Naruto no eran novios o ¿me equivoco?-

-no, en ese entonces no éramos novios-

-pero ahora sí-

-Sí, digo ¿qué?- el pelirrojo rió triunfante. -oye por qué te metes en la vida de otros, tal vez debería acosarte yo también y preguntarte de tu relación con Sai-

-Sí, claro cuando quieras platicamos tomando té con galletitas-,

-eres un sarcástico-

-me alegro de que lo entendieras… pero estoy feliz por ustedes- Sasuke se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

-se ve que te quiere y mucho… no sabes la cara que puso cuando te desmayaste, fue tan gracioso, en serio creí que se desmayaría junto contigo, se puso pálido pálido y luego la posición-

-¿posición?-

-Sí… pues ¿qué Naruto no te a contado nada?- el moreno negó con la cabeza -por algo será… lo que pasa es que caíste en sus brazos, creo que el no estaba preparado para recibirte así que cayo… sentado- comenzó a reír -y en serio se puso muy pálido-

-eso ya lo dijiste-

-sí bueno… luego no sé… fue como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona te levantó y luego camino decidido lo único que dijo era que te llevaría a la enfermería, lo dijo tan autoritario… la reacción de Gai-sensei fue tan graciosa se quedo con la boca abierta… Naruto se preocupo mucho por ti, en las clases no dejaba de ver la puerta como si quisiera salir corriendo y tampoco dejaba de ver tu lugar-

Sasuke sonrió en verdad que amaba a ese rubio, por ser como era.

-por cierto te cargo estilo princesa-

-¿estilo… princesa?- dijo entre dientes, se levanto de su lugar y fue hacia el ojiazul. -Naruto-

-mande-

-¿me cargaste estilo princesa?- al instante vio como Naruto se ponía nervioso.

-Sí… 2 veces- susurro, pensó que nadie lo escucharía pero Sasuke lo hizo.

-¿¡2 veces!?- semi grito

-pues cómo se suponía que te cargara si estabas inconsciente-

-ay, no sé pero… ¿estilo princesa?-

-¿por qué te molesta tanto?-

-es que es… estilo princesa no me imagino siendo cargado así…-

-si te hace sentir mejor puedes decirle estilo recién casados-

-si claro eso me hace sentir mucho mejor-

-¿no te gusta la idea?… recién casados- apuntándose a él y a Sasuke repetidamente. El azabache se puso rojo, era él o últimamente se sonrojaba demasiado.

-tú, ca-cállate- intento darle un leve golpe a Naruto pero este sujeto su brazo acercándolo a él, dándole un beso inesperado. Tenía los ojos abiertos mientras veía los cerrados de Naruto, decidió cerrarlos para disfrutar del contacto. El rubio aprovecho que Sasuke tenía la boca un poco abierta metiendo su lengua en esa húmeda cavidad encontrándose con la lengua del ojinegro.

* * *

Se encontraban saliendo de la escuela ya por la tarde.

-Sasu- lo llamo Naruto con un tono tierno.

-¿mh?-

-quédate a dormir en mi casa- Sasuke lo observo un momento sin ninguna expresión.

-de acuerdo- dijo sonriendo levemente, el rubio correspondió su sonrisa. -pero necesito pasar por ropa a mi casa

-na, no pases-

-necesito mi uniforme-

-mmm… esta bien, pasemos por tu casa- dijo rindiéndose mientras Sasuke le sonreía más abiertamente.

* * *

Pasaron los días tranquilamente y una noche Naruto despertó temeroso de la pesadilla que había tenido apenas hace unos minutos. Con cuidado alejo los brazos de Sasuke que lo abrazaban y se levanto yendo a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Mientras veía como se llenaba el vaso se recargó del fregadero recordando el sueño, cerró la llave y de repente sintió unos brazos rodearlo desde atrás, sintiendo como alguien se recargaba en su espalda.

-Sasuke- lo llamo

-¿qué sucede?, ¿no puedes dormir?- le pregunto llegando hasta a ser dulce.

-no es eso es que… tuve una pesadilla- dijo volteando su cuerpo quedando frente a Sasuke, el cual lo vio algo preocupado.

-quieres hablar de eso- Naruto guardo silencio por un rato.

-soñé con la muerte de mi papá- el moreno se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo. -¿sabes lo que es más difícil?… cuando tienes una pesadilla sólo despiertas y se acabo, puedes olvidarte de ella… pero, cuando despierto después de soñar con eso… no puedo simplemente olvidarlo, porque es algo que en realidad paso…- sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodeando su cuello y los cálidos labios del azabache, su lengua lamiendo sus labios pidiéndole que abriera su boca y así lo hizo encontrándose con la del moreno, nunca se cansaría de besarlo le provocaba una reacción incomprensible en todo el cuerpo, dándole fuerzas para seguir con todo lo que viniera…

Al día siguiente el azabache dijo que cocinaría para él.

-no es necesario-

-pero quiero hacerlo, primero iré a comprar lo que necesito- dijo caminando en dirección a la puerta.

-espera yo te acompaño-

Al regresar de las compras, Sasuke lo corrió de la cocina argumentando que él podía hacer todo. Algo dudoso decidió sentarse a ver televisión, se sentía como un esposo esperando que estuviera la comida.

"pero en que cosas estoy pensando" se regaño mentalmente. Después de una hora aproximadamente el ojinegro lo llamo. Pidiéndole que se sentará en la mesa.

-¿qué me vas a dar de comer?- preguntó entretenido.

-Hamburguesas- le dijo poniéndole un plato en frente con una hamburguesa en él. -pruébala- Naruto le dio una mordida dudoso.

-wow… sabe como a… casa- dijo sonriente

-¿cómo es eso?-

-sí, sabe a hecho en casa- Sasuke sonrió.

-me encanta tu forma de expresarte- Naruto sonrió

-gracias Sasu-

-gracias, ¿por qué?, ¿por decir que me encanta tu forma de expresarte?- rl rubio rió.

-No, por cocinar para mí, nunca había comido hamburguesas hechas completamente en casa, siempre que comía hamburguesas mi mamá me mandaba a comprar- el ojiazul se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Naruto- lo llamo su novio

-¿qué?-

-te quedaste callado-

-estaba recordando…- Sasuke lo observo como queriendo saber más pero no preguntó, el rubio sonrió por tenerlo, decidió comentarle un poco -cuando mi papá recién había muerto mi mamá no hacía comida, tenía que ir a comprar o arreglármelas yo solo, porque ella a veces ni siquiera comía, así aprendí a hacer algunas cosas, recuerdo que fui a hablar con ella…-

* * *

Un Naruto de 14 años llego a su casa, encontrándola tirada, con ropa y trastes por cualquier lado, habían pasado unos meses ya desde que su papá había muerto, molesto y decidió fue hasta el cuarto que sus padres antes compartían encontrando a su madre, observando por la ventana.

-mamá- la llamo, esta sólo lo observo unos segundos y regreso la vista a la ventana. -mamá- la llamo de nuevo, pero esta no se digno a verlo -yo… no puedo imaginar lo que sientes al haber perdido a papá, pero… te necesito, ya perdí a mi papá y estoy perdiendo a mi mamá también… eso es algo que no quiero- se acercó a ella ya llorando -por favor mamá, te necesito- repitió, su mamá volteo su cuerpo hacia él, lo abrazó fuertemente mientras comenzaba a llorar también.

* * *

-después de eso, ella poco a poco, regresó a ser como antes, aunque no completamente, aún a veces puedo ver que le duele el recuerdo de papá- sintió una mano encima de la suya que estaba en la mesa, era la blanca mano de Sasuke.

-es comprensible, pero ella se esfuerza por ti, para que este bien- le dedicó una calida sonrisa rara viniendo del Uchiha.

-lo sé- correspondió Naruto.

* * *

Jueves, receso, Sai llama un tanto misterioso a Naruto, el rubio se acerca y Sai le entrega una bolsa de papel color caqui.

-¿qué es esto?- preguntó el ojiazul haciendo un ademán de abrir la bolsa, pero siendo detenido por Sai.

-espera no lo abras aquí- hablo quedamente casi en susurro. -mira mañana no tenemos clases, tu mamá no esta, el papá del Uchiha tampoco esta, espera de preferencia a la noche, abre la bolsa y sabrás que hacer- concluyó para luego acercarse a Gaara, rodeándolo con un brazo haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el piso.

-ah… Sai no me vayas a tirar-

-nunca podría Gaa-chan- canturreo alegre.

* * *

Naruto vio por la ventana ya estaba oscureciendo, así que decidido abrió la bolsa encontrando un tubito parecido a la pasta de dientes.

-pero qué…- al tomarlo y leer que decía "lubricante" se sonrojó a más no poder y lo puso dentro de la bolsa a una velocidad impresionante. -Sai pervertido- fue hasta su cuarto encontrando al azabache acostado en la cama leyendo un libro, se veía tan lindo cuando estaba concentrado. Movió un poco su mano y se dio cuenta de que aun tenía la dichosa bolsa lo primero que le vino a la mente fue lanzarla lejos, pero pensándolo mejor sólo la dejo en el escritorio.

Se sentó en la cama junto a Sasuke, él cual sólo lo miro unos segundo y regreso su vista a la lectura, Naruto se acostó sobre su estomago recargando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno rodeándolo con sus brazos, el azabache no le hizo mucho caso, entonces acerco su rostro para poder besarlo, al momento el ojinegro le tapo la boca con una mano.

-¿qué estas haciendo?

"planeo besarte" es lo que Naruto hubiera contestado si no le estuvieran tapando la boca. En eso se le ocurrió algo; comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Sasuke, este empezó a retorcerse mientras reía. Naruto se detuvo y lo beso, un beso tranquilo y dulce que luego se transformo en uno apasionado y necesitado, ninguno de los 2 parecía querer separarse.

El rubio dejándose llevar por el momento metió una de sus manos debajo de la camisa negra del azabache, acariciando uno de sus pezones; volteo a ver la cara del pelinegro encontrándose con que tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Se apartó asustado y preocupado cayendo al suelo por el movimiento que hizo.

-yo… Sasuke perdóname- se paro con rapidez mientras el moreno se sentaba en la cama. Se observaron por varios segundos sin hacer ruido ni moverse para luego, sin avisar siquiera, el azabache jalar el brazo del ojiazul haciendo que cayera encima de él, Naruto apenas y alcanzó a sostenerse para no caer por completo en Sasuke. -¿qué haces?-

-si eres tú… esta bien-

-pero antes tú…- Sasuke lo beso no dejando que terminará.

El azabache se sentó apenas haciendo que Naruto quedará hincado, Sasuke le quito la camisa naranja que traía puesta lamiendo tímidamente uno de los pezones del rubio, este soltó un leve gemido, para luego quitarle la camisa a Sasu.

Naruto empujó al ojinegro delicadamente quedando de nuevo recostado sobre él. Comenzaron a besarse combinando amor y pasión en ello, el rubio comenzó a acariciar un botón rosado del azabache el cual ahogaba sus gemidos con aquellos besos.

El ojiazul dejo sus labios para comenzar un camino de besos, uno ligero en su barbilla, uno con un poco de succión en el cuello dejando una pequeña marquita muy visible por el tipo de piel de Sasu, una en la yugular hasta que llego a los botones del ojinegro, comenzó por lamer uno de ellos, una acción que ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido. Lo lamió con lentitud y paciencia mientras no dejaba de escuchar los gemidos leves que intentaban ser acallados del pelinegro, comenzaba a excitarse. Dio una pequeña mordida a lo que escucho un respingo, sonrió, dejo el pezón y continuo bajando haciendo un camino con su lengua sintiendo un pequeño estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su novio casi amante. Cuando llego al pantalón dudo un momento en desabrocharlo volteo a ver al teme el cual lo miraba ansioso, lo desabrocho y se lo quito rápidamente, observando los boxers de Sasuke, tenían un pequeño zorrito dibujado, sonrió pues eran suyos. Concentro su atención en el bulto que había debajo de los boxers, se los quito con algo de nerviosismo viendo el miembro erecto de su azabache; se sonrojo sintiendo su propio miembro palpitar.

Con su mano tomo el miembro del moreno comenzando a moverla intentando darle placer, Sasuke comenzó a gemir más fuertemente fue callado por los besos necesitados que le proporcionaba su rubio, este comenzó a mover su mano más y más rápido, con la cordura que le quedaba el ojinegro rompió el beso.

-No, espera… yo voy a…- no pudo terminar siendo interrumpido por un gemido que no pudo reprimir al venirse en la mano del ojiazul.

-Sasuke-

-es mi turno- el de tez blanca le quito el pantalón con todo y ropa interior a su novio haciendo que quedará sentado y esta vez fue su turno de hincarse sintiendo como sus rodillas se hundían en la cama.

-Sasuke qué vas a…- no pudo terminar al sentir esa calidez y humedad rodear su miembro, no podía creer el placer que sentía, ya no pudo pensar más sólo sentir, sentir como el moreno movía la cabeza, como su lengua lamia o rozaba simplemente su miembro. No podía dejar de gemir roncamente, cuando se dio cuenta se había venido en la boca del pelinegro y de su boca había salido un gemido, grito ni sabía lo que había sido exactamente, sólo que había sido bastante alto.

Se posiciono de nueva cuenta encima de Sasuke, entre sus piernas, rozando sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos anteriores con los propios y una que otra vez con la lengua también.

-teme… quieres… continuar- hablo dudoso, sintió los labios del otro curvarse en una sonrisa.

-Sí- una respuesta limpia, clara y sincera.

-yo… no quiero que te sientas forzado si tú dices que no, será no- Sasu rodeo su cuello, acercando así sus cuerpos sudorosos y calidos.

-jamás podría sentirme forzado… porque eres a quien amo-

-sabes que buena razón…- rió calmando sus nervios -Te Amo mi Sasu- se dieron un corto beso.

-espera- hablo el rubio contra los labios de su novio, movió su cabeza para observar la bolsa olvidada en el escritorio. Se levanto yendo por ella.

-¿qué es?- Naruto saco lo que traía la dichosa bolsa mostrándoselo, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver lo que era. -¿de dónde sacaste eso?-

-me lo dio Sai- el azabache lo vio extrañado. -no creas que yo le había contado algo o… ¡no!- dijo alarmado temiendo que su moreno pensara algo que no era. -es que Sai se me acerco y me lo dio ni siquiera me dejo abrirlo, bueno el es… es…-

-un pervertido, sí, esta bien no estoy enojado contigo ni nada, con sólo ver tu reacción se que no hiciste nada malo- Naru suspiro aliviado -sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?- el ojiazul trago saliva mostrando su nerviosismo.

Coloco lubricante en su mano esparciéndolo en sus dedos. Llevo unos de sus dedos a la entrada de Sasuke, haciendo movimientos circulares, escuchando gemidos y suspiros del teme, agrego otro dedo continuando con los movimientos, doblando y estirando los dedos juntos.

-ya esta bien- hablo el moreno entre gemidos. El ojiazul saco sus dedos y rozo la entrada del azabache con la punta de su miembro, para comenzar a meterlo lentamente al entrar por completo vio como el ojinegro soltaba unas lagrimas.

-pe-perdón, ¿te lastime?- el interrogado negó con la cabeza.

-estoy bien, muévete-

-amm… podrías… ¿abrir un poco más las piernas?- pregunto con amabilidad, Sasuke parecía sorprendido por la forma en que le hablaba, al instante hizo lo que le pidió. Naruto comenzó un lento vaivén, sintiendo el calido, apretado y mojado interior de su pelinegro, cuando se dio cuenta entraba y salía cada vez más rápido, sin poder callar los gemidos que salían de su boca.

El azabache no hacía más que sentir el miembro duro y caliente de Naruto entrando y saliendo de él, el rubio se acercó a besarlo mientras sólo pensaba un "Te Amo". Sasuke no podría explicarlo, pero podía sentir todo el amor del ojiazul, lo rodeo con sus piernas haciendo más profundas las estocadas, Naruto comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas, haciéndolo apartar sus labios para gemir más fuerte que nunca, ambos estaban llegando a su límite.

Llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, Naruto dentro del moreno y este entre los cuerpos de ambos.

El rubio termino recostado sobre su amante no pudiendo creer aún todo lo que había pasado, todo el placer que había sentido, intentando controlar sus respiración mientras sentía el cosquilleo que le provocaba la respiración cercana de Sasuke, se recargo en sus brazos para poder observar al teme, encontrándose con que lloraba.

-Sa-Sasuke- iba a salir del cuerpo de su novio al momento, pero este lo detuvo. Rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos.

-no salgas aún-

-pero estas llorando…-

-es que… ¿te gusto… tener sexo conmigo?- pregunto entrecortadamente

-yo no tuve sexo contigo… yo hice el amor contigo y sí, sí me gusto- más lagrimas salieron de aquellos ojos negros.

-es por eso que lloro-

-¿qué?-

-tú… me tratas tan amablemente… me haces sentir que valgo y… me haces sentir realmente amado… algo que nunca había sentido…- Naruto se sentó quedando Sasuke sobre él mientras se abrazaban sin deseos de soltarse.

-pues acostúmbrate porque desde ahora yo te voy a dar todo mi amor… a partir de hoy tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo- el ojinegro lloro aún más, Naruto solo sonrió.

* * *

Ya era de mañana se levantaron aun desnudos y se metieron a bañar juntos quedándose un rato en la tina con agua caliente, Naruto sentado recargado de la tina mientras Sasuke estaba sentado entre sus piernas recargando su espalda en el pecho del rubio.

-oye, tu cabello es muy suave- se medio quejaba el ojiazul.

-mmm… Naruto…- lo llamo con tono tranquilo.

-¿qué paso teme?-

-bórralo-

-¿qué?-

-borra… todo lo que me hizo Orochimaru… por favor- semi susurro el azabache. Naruto lo acercó más a su cuerpo escondiendo el rostro en el blanco cuello del moreno.

-yo lo borro…- dijo contra la blanca piel. -Sasuke yo quiero que lo denuncies-

-¿eh?-

-no quiero que después de lo que te hizo se quede sin un castigo-

-pero-

-yo te protegeré, siempre, pero él no se va a rendir tan fácil- Sasuke ladeo su cabeza para observarlo un momento, luego se recostó completamente en Naruto.

-¿tú vas a estar conmigo?-

-por supuesto-

-de acuerdo- el rubio medio sonrió, besando sus oscuros cabellos.

-insisto tu cabello es muy suave- Sasuke sonrió sin muchos ánimos. -teme, yo no te voy a dejar solo, si alguien intenta lastimarte o si no creen lo que te paso, si no creen en ti yo me encargo de que lo hagan, confía en mí, va a estar bien todo- hizo que Sasuke ladeara su rostro para poder besarlo sintiendo como este se tranquilizaba con eso.

-Te Amo- le dijo el azabache

-también Te Amo, ahora y siempre- le contesto sonriendo.

Más tarde caminaban rumbo a la casa del teme, ese día llegaba posiblemente su padre, Naruto no quería dejarlo ahí, pero el azabache había insistido en que tenía que estar, además de que quería hablar con su papá.

Ya estando en frente de la casa todo fue muy rápido sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza lo último que escucho fue su nombre en un grito salido de la boca de Sasuke.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la camilla de un hospital no sabía como había llegado.

-Sasuke- susurro recordando, se sentó y su cabeza le dolió, la toco notando que tenía una venda; escucho la puerta abrirse dejando ver a un hombre de cabello negro parecido a su teme.

"es el de la foto" pensó.

-tú… eres el hermano de Sasuke-

-mi nombre es Itachi- dijo sin ninguna emoción. -mi novio y yo te trajimos, estabas inconsciente en frente de la casa de mi padre, ¿qué te paso?-

-yo… no lo sé… Sasuke… ¿Sasuke dónde esta?- preguntó alarmándose.

-¿estaba contigo?-

-Sí- contesto al instante.

-no lo encontramos… pensé que tú podrías decirme algo…-

Pero que estaba pasando, ¿dónde estaba Sasuke?, ¿quién lo había golpeado?, como podía ser que en tan sólo un momento estaba viviendo los mejores días de su vida y ahora…

"Sasuke ¿dónde estas…?"

* * *

ok digamos k escribí y conteste los reviews pero esta pagina me odia y lo borro ¬¬# solo dire muchas gracias x los reviews a todos.

los quiero por leer n_n

oh y Feliz Navidad y Prospspero Año Nuevo... atrasado pero bueno je


	11. Chapter 11

**Al abrir sus ojos negros se encontró en un lugar que no conocía, un aroma que no conocía, en una cama que no conocía, de un momento a otro los recuerdos regresaron a su memoria.**

* * *

**Volteo a ver a Naruto fue cuestión de segundos, vio como caía mientras cerraba los ojos, intento alcanzar el cuerpo del rubio en el aire pero alguien lo alejo de su alcance.**

**-NARUTO- gritó sin pensarlo, para luego observar al causante de que el rubio estuviera así.**

**-Orochimaru- dijo con una voz que reflejaba el temor que comenzaba a sentir, observo como la víbora sostenía a Naruto por la espalda con una sola mano, mientras en la otra apretaba fuertemente el mango de un cuchillo. -¿qué estas…?- **

**-¿es a él a quién amas… Sasuke-kun?- el azabache abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo sintiendo la amenazadora presencia que emanaba la serpiente. -debería… matarlo- dijo con calma, como si hubiera dicho que comería verduras para la cena.**

**Acercó el cuchillo al cuello del rubio inconsciente logrando hacer una herida superficial de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre.**

**-¡¡¡NO!!!- grito desesperado -yo-yo haré lo que tú quieras, iré contigo a donde quieras, pero déjalo ir…-suplicó con ojos llorosos. Orochimaru lo miro con sus fríos ojos sin expresión alguna, para luego soltar una risa burlona.**

**-eres tan parecido a Mikoto- el pelinegro no entendió a que se refería y no tuvo tiempo de pensar pues vio como el cuerpo de Naruto caía de nuevo, alcanzándolo apenas, quedando el rubio semi hincado con su cabeza a la altura del vientre del azabache , evitando así que se golpeara contra el frío suelo. **

**Orochimaru camino alejándose del inconsciente Naruto y el perturbado Sasuke, volteo a ver al azabache apenas.**

**-muévete- le ordeno -ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora vendrás conmigo- el ojinegro trago en seco, acostó a Naruto en el piso con delicadeza, para luego alcanzar a Orochimaru; no quería ir con ese sujeto, pero si así su rubio estaría bien, pues haría lo que fuera.**

**Lo siguiente fue que Orochimaru lo golpeo en el estomago, sintió un dolor agudo y como el oxígeno se le acababa**

**-pensabas escapar, ¿verdad?- después de eso todo se puso negro.**

* * *

**Ahora estaba en un lugar que en la vida había visto, volteo a ver su cuerpo, descubriendo que lo único que lo cubría era una delgada sabana; no pudo evitar soltar unas amargas lagrimas, Orochimaru había hecho de nuevo lo que había querido con él.**

* * *

**Abrió sus ojos azules encontrándose de nuevo en esa habitación de hospital.**

"**¿cuando me quede dormido?" pensó; se sentó en la camilla con lentitud. "Sasuke"**

"**No lo encontramos, pensé que tú podrías decirme algo" recordó lo que el hermano de Sasu le había dicho.**

"**tengo que buscar a Sasuke" estaba por levantarse de esa camilla cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una pelirroja muy preocupada.**

**-Naruto- se lanzo a darle un abrazo estrangulador a su hijo. -no volveré a ir a ninguna parte lejos de ti- lloriqueo la mujer.**

**-mamá estoy bien, pero Sasuke tengo que buscarlo y… ¿Dónde están los que me trajeron aquí?-**

**-ah… acaban de irse-**

**-¿a donde?- pregunto desesperado**

**-no lo sé… dijeron algo de ir a la casa de Fugaku-**

**-¿Fugaku?… tal vez sea el papá de Sasuke… iré a buscarlos a su casa- se puso de pie con intenciones de salir de ese cuarto completamente blanco, sintió como la delicada mano de su madre lo detuvo. La observo sorprendido, ella suspiro y lo soltó.**

**-ellos buscaron a Sasuke-kun, pero no tuvieron éxito y avisarle a la policía es inútil pues ellos comienzan su búsqueda hasta después de 24 horas de que la persona desapareció. Ellos como yo deben pensar que Sasuke-kun fue secuestrado de no ser así a ti no te habrían golpeado; el problema es que fue alguien que sólo quería a Sasuke-kun ya que a ti no te llevaron, era algo personal- **

"**algo personal… Orochimaru…"**

**-no puede ser- susurro -ahora más que nunca no puedo quedarme aquí sentado esperando como se dan las cosas, tengo que ir a buscar a Sasuke, tengo que hacer algo para encontrarlo y saber que esta bien- hablo decidido a su madre.**

**-no servirá de nada que salgas a buscarlo tú también- hablo franca Kushina.**

**-ya lo sé… pero tengo que hacer algo, yo debía protegerlo y ni siquiera puede defenderme a mi mismo-dijo Naruto con frustración -voy a ir a buscarlo independientemente de si me apoyas o no-**

**Kushina enfrento la mirada decidida de su hijo.**

* * *

**Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de su ex casa, a su lado estaba Deidara, podía sentir su nerviosismo ya que su papá se encontraba sentado en el sillón de enfrente, lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar la mano de su rubio fuertemente, tratando de decir con ese gesto que él lo protegería de cualquier cosa, incluso de su padre. La razón de que se encontrará en ese lugar era la influencia que tenía su padre en todos los aspectos de aquella ciudad, incluido el poder movilizar a la policía, además de que, aunque a veces no lo pareciera Sasuke seguía siendo su hijo, debía preocuparle… ¿no?.**

**-entonces creen que Sasuke fue secuestrado- hablo Fugaku con una voz fría**

**-resumido, sí-**

**-simplemente me parece absurdo… seguramente sólo escapo para llamar la atención-**

**-Claro que no Sasuke no es de los que hace ese tipo de cosas para llamar la atención, su personalidad es más hacia "entre menos me notes mejor"- hablo Naruto de forma autoritaria y segura desde la entrada de la sala. -lo que deberíamos hacer es dejar de hablar e ir a buscarlo-**

**-¿y tú de dónde saliste?- preguntó Fugaku un poco curioso sin demostrarlo con gestos, claro.**

**-ah, pues es que la puerta estaba abierta, los escuche hablando y decidí entrar- el padre observo a su hijo mayor, como buscando las respuestas de quién era tan extraño personaje.**

**-él es el chico que estaba desmayado afuera de la casa-**

**-mi nombre es Naruto-**

**-¿Naruto?- hablo Deidara por primera vez desde que habían llegado a esa casa.**

"**rubio, ojos azules, puede ser que él sea del que me hablo Sasu-chan" pensamientos de Deidara.**

**-y dime Naruto, que te hace pensar que Sasuke no es ese tipo de persona, yo creo que lo es- hablo Fugaku no poniendo atención a que un completo extraño había entrado a su casa sin permiso.**

**-pues se equivoca- hablo el rubio menor seguro.**

**-estas diciendo que yo que soy su padre no conozco lo suficiente a mi hijo, que tú, un mocoso que seguramente a lo único que llegas es a compañero de Sasuke y que a juzgar por tu ropa y modales tus padres deben ser simples trabajadores ¿conoces mejor a mi hijo?- no espero una respuesta -si estas aquí diciendo "vayamos a buscar a Sasuke" es porque seguramente quieres una recompensa, todo siempre se trata de dinero, al igual que este chiquillo que se embarazo- le dirigió la mirada más fría que tenía a Deidara -a puesto a que te deprimiste mucho cuando le quite todo mi apoyo a Itachi ¿no?-**

**-pero qué dice, yo amo a Itachi- dijo Dei-chan con una voz más lastimera de lo que hubiera querido, no es que sus palabras no fueran ciertas, sólo que escuchar lo que el padre de la persona que amaba pensaba de él, lo lastimaba a pesar de que Itachi antes le había dicho que no le hiciera caso. Fugaku sonrió frívolamente. **

**A Naruto estaba apunto de soltársele la boca y decir hasta lo que no, pero el padre de su novio hablo de nuevo.**

**-sí, supongamos que te creo… Deidara ¿no?- Dei-chan no pudo evitar que de sus ojos salieran unas cuantas lagrimas por la impotencia de no poder defenderse, pues las palabras morían en su garganta.**

**-¡papá ya basta!-hablo muy molesto Itachi intentando proteger a su familia rodeándolos con sus brazos.**

**-respecto a Sasuke, ya les dije no fue secuestrado, además quien querría secuestrarlo-**

**-Orochimaru por ejemplo- dijo Naruto siendo participe de nuevo en la conversación. Los Uchiha se sorprendieron ante la acusación de rubio, Fugaku lo observo molesto, se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente al rubio.**

**-te das cuenta de la acusación tan grave que estas haciendo, Orochimaru es mi asistente, a trabajado conmigo durante muchos años, me ha demostrado que es una buena persona y un buen amigo y ahora tú vienes a decirme que él secuestro a Sasuke, ah y también que a ti te golpeo en la cabeza, eso es estupido y ridículo sin contar que es completamente imposible, como ya dije antes lo hace para llamar la atención volverá cuando se le acabe el dinero… o si fue tan idiota como para no llevar, cuando le de hambre o frío, ahora haz el favor de irte de mi casa entraste sin permiso y puedo llamar a la policía para que te saquen si así lo quiero- termino su discurso dignamente sintiendo como la mirada de odio de Itachi se clavaba en su espalda, estaba acostumbrado, lo que no se esperaba era ese golpe en la cara a manos de un mocoso de 16 años, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo hizo caer.**

**-¡¡¡USTED ES UN IDIOTA!!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas viéndolo desde arriba. -cuando Sasuke me dijo que usted no creería en él si le decía la verdad, por un momento pensé que tal vez él sólo tenía miedo de su posible reacción pero ahora viendo como me ha tratado y como le habla al prometido de su hijo… si se da cuenta, el prometido de su hijo, la persona que ama, independientemente de eso somos personas no cuentas bancarias que sólo estamos esperando más dinero para estar mas llenos- lo primero confundió a Fugaku pues no sabía de que verdad hablaba pero eso último le hizo sentir una ligera molestia. -usted trata a Orochimaru como una persona pero no sabe de lo que es capaz, es peor que basura, dice que ha sido su asistente por años, entonces por usted Sasuke lo conoció, también por la mala relación que tienen Sasuke tomo esa decisión… Todo es por su culpa- si se lo hubiera gritado no le hubiera llegado tan profundo, pero la manera en que le dijo esas últimas 5 palabras, viéndolo a los ojos con tanto odio y con un volumen de voz tan bajo casi un susurro lo hizo sentir… aunque no sabía exactamente por qué o de qué, culpable.**

**-no… entiendo de que estas hablando- por primera vez en su vida Itachi percibió un ligero temblor en la voz de su padre.**

**-claro que no lo entiende porque nunca se tomo la molestia de conocer a su propio hijo- guardo silencio unos segundos y luego continuo -¿sabía que no le gusta el pepperoni?-**

**-¿eh?- Fugaku estaba completamente confundido, ¿a qué venía eso?.**

**-sí, le parece muy salado… sabía que aunque no lo admite le gusta subirse a los sube y baja y a los columpios- no espero respuestas, sentía 3 pares de ojos observándolo detenidamente -sabe cocinar hamburguesas, sabe cortar las verduras a una velocidad increíble, cuando no tiene a quien contarle lo que le pasa, lo que lo hace sentirse triste… lo escribe, no le gusta que lo carguen estilo princesa- dijo con una extraña sonrisa -se sonroja fácilmente, no sonríe mucho, pero cuando lo hace puedes estar seguro de que lo hace de corazón, haría lo que fuera por su familia y todo este tiempo él… se ha sentido completamente sólo-**

**-eso no…- susurro Deidara.**

**-su mamá murió, ustedes- dirigiéndose a la pareja -las únicas personas con las que podía hablar abiertamente entraron a la universidad, no hay muchas personas en la escuela que le hablen, los que lo hacen sólo es para molestarlo y usted- Naruto observo a Fugaku con frialdad -lo trata como si no existiera.**

**Fugaku no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo dicho.**

* * *

**Fugaku se encontraba en su estudio leyendo unos papeles escucho pasos aproximándose, la puerta del lugar se abrió.**

**-¡papá!- escucho la voz entusiasmada e infantil de su hijo menor, en esa época de 11 años. **

**-estoy ocupado, sal- dijo fríamente.**

**-pero papá mira quiero enseñarte me dieron un reconocimiento por ser el más listo de mi salón, genial no crees- decía el chico feliz. Fugaku le dedico a su hijo una mirada que congelo al joven.**

**-te dije que salieras, no me interesa deja de molestarme estoy ocupado-**

**-pe-pero papá- dijo con voz temblorosa estirando su aún algo pequeña mano para tocar a su progenitor.**

**-no me toques- dijo para seguir con sus papeles. El chico se quedo unos segundos ahí, sin moverse.**

**-perdón por molestarte- escucho pasos de nuevo y luego la puerta cerrarse.**

**Pasados unos minutos sintió sed, se levanto de su cómoda silla en dirección a la cocina, antes de entrar a dicho lugar pudo ver a lo lejos a su hijo menor por la espalda, sostenía un papel en sus manos, el cual comenzó a romper, cuando tenía ya bastantes pedazos de aquel papel los tiro en el pequeño bote de basura que había en la cocina.**

**-no le interesa…- lo escucho susurrar**

* * *

**Después de aquel incidente Sasuke se alejó de él completamente, dejo de hablarle, sólo se limitaba a contestar cuando él le preguntaba algo. Dejo de "molestarlo" justo como se lo pidió. Vaya tal vez, pero sólo talvez, si era un idiota.**

**-estoy seguro de que Orochimaru lo secuestro, lo sé por las cosas que Sasuke me contó y es precisamente por eso que tenemos que apurarnos y encontrarlo antes de que… antes de que…- Naruto no pudo continuar, corrió a la puerta de la casa, lo último que se escucho fue la puerta cerrándose.**

* * *

**Naruto corría por la ciudad buscando a su Sasuke, lo busco en aquel parque por donde solían caminar, en el cine, en los alrededores de la escuela, hasta llamo a Gaara para preguntarle si sabía algo, sin éxito, lo busco en cada lugar en el que había estado con Sasuke no había mucho que pudiera hacer, ¿buscar a Orochimaru?, ni siquiera sabía donde vivía el sujeto y no podía regresar a la casa del tal Fugaku después de golpearlo y decir lo que dijo, no se arrepentía de nada pero sabía que habría consecuencias.**

* * *

**Fugaku estaba muy confundido dejo a su primogénito y a su pareja en la sala sin decirles nada, se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo menor, al entrar el aroma que desprendía de Sasu lo invadió, fue hasta la cama de aquel cuarto y se sentó con lentitud al hacerlo escucho el sonido que hace un objeto al caerse, era el celular del Uchiha más joven. **

**Lo recogió y presiono un botón al azar, el celular se ilumino pudiendo observar una foto que al parecer su hijo había estado viendo, se encontraba Sasuke, lo más sorprendente era que sonreía como él no lo había visto en años y a su lado, muy cerca pensó Fugaku, estaba ese chico rubio Naruto**

"…**nunca se tomo la molestia de conocer a su propio hijo" cada una de las palabras que había dicho aquel chico se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez sin dejarlo en paz y eso lo frustraba. Itachi se encontraba en la puerta observando la ahora frágil postura de su padre.**

**-¿qué vas a hacer ahora?- escucho la pregunta salida de los labios de su hijo mayor.**

* * *

**Mientras Naruto caminaba por la orilla de la calle un auto se detuvo a su lado, cuando el vidrio polarizado de la ventana bajo lentamente pudo reconocer al hombre que conducía, Fugaku.**

**-usted- dijo completamente sorprendido.**

**-sube- Naruto lo vio con desconfianza. -vamos no te voy a hacer nada- abrió la puerta del moderno auto y subió no muy convencido. El hombre comenzó a manejar seguro. Después de un rato de silencio en el que el rubio no sabía que decir o hacer, el pelinegro comenzó a hablar -escucha, es cierto yo no sé nada de Sasuke y sí, actuó como si no existiera- hizo una pequeña pausa -cuando dijiste todas esas cosas que sabes de él, me hiciste… me hiciste recordar a mi esposa… a ella tampoco le gustaba el pepperoni y en varias ocasiones la encontré sentada en el comedor escribiendo lo que pensaba, una vez me convenció de subir en un sube y baja… jamás olvidaré ese brillo infantil en sus ojos- pareció perderse un momento en sus recuerdos. -era una excelente cocinera y cuando la cargaba estilo ammm…- miro a Naruto un instante preguntándole con la mirada el nombre que él había utilizado.**

**-¿princesa?- Fugaku asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-Siempre se sonrojaba y me decía que no lo hiciera- guardo silencio por un breve momento. -así que pensé que tal vez todo eso que dijiste sea cierto, porque bueno Sasuke siempre a sido muy parecido a Mikoto y pensé que si tú conoces tan bien a mi hijo y dices que Orochimaru lo secuestro pues entonces iremos a buscarlo, recuperaremos a Sasuke, y voy a saber que rayos esta pasando y que tiene que ver mi asistente en todo esto- termino, todo ese tiempo uso una voz algo temblorosa y extrañamente triste, a Naruto esto lo sorprendió. Viéndolo tan fuerte y serio, no se imagino que ese hombre podría hablar así, podía notar que estaba realmente preocupado por Sasuke.**

**-lo haremos, recuperaremos a Sasuke- le contesto el rubio adornando su rostro con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.**

* * *

**Kushina se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de sus suegros. Toco el timbre una vez y nadie respondió , de nuevo y sin respuesta; ya frustrada y molesta decidió dejar su dedo presionando el interruptor del timbre haciendo que su característico sonido no se dejará de escuchar, luego de que pasarán 8 segundos la puerta fue abierta por una Tsunade versión asesina en serie.**

**-¿Kushina que rayos haces aquí tan temprano?-**

**-pero si casi es la 1 de la tarde-**

**-¡es sábado por Dios!, pude babosear más tiempo sabes-**

**-escuche Tsunade necesito su ayuda- dijo la pelirroja cortando las quejas de la rubia y entrando a la enorme casa de sus suegros como si fuera la suya yendo inmediatamente a sentarse en la sala; espero paciente a que Tsunade se colocara a su lado.**

**Tsunade aun molesta se sentó lo mas alejada que pudiera de Kushina.**

**-¿qué quieres?-**

**-es posible que Sasuke Uchiha haya sido secuestrado- soltó la pelirroja sin rodeos.**

**-¿secuestrado?- preguntó Jiraiya entrando en la sala y sentándose junto a su esposa.**

**-sí-**

**-y debe preocuparnos porque es el novio de Naruto ¿no?- dijo la rubia**

**-¿usted lo sabía?- cuestiono Kushina sin creerlo.**

**-ni que fuera un secreto, esos 2, una roca tendría más pudor, hasta Jiraiya lo tendría-**

**-¿tanto así?- hablo el nombrado.**

**-pero escucha Kushina, si es cierto que el Uchiha menor fue secuestrado, si su padre lo sabe va a mover a la policía con solo tronar los dedos para que busquen a su hijo, no te preocupes-**

**-dígale eso a su nieto, se fue a buscar a Sasuke-kun, por eso, porque quiero ayudar a Naruto necesito que me diga todo lo que sepa de Sasuke-kun- Tsunade suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas.**

**-si fue secuestrado lo más probable es que haya sido Orochimaru-**

**-¿Orochimaru?-**

**-Sasuke era el estudiante modelo, buenas calificaciones, no tenía indisciplina en clase, contestaba lo que le preguntabas, ni un solo reporte de ningún profesor, claro que siempre todos opinaban que era algo antipático y no se relacionaba con sus compañeros; segundo hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y la difunta Mikoto, una de las familias más ricas que podrás encontrar aunque eso seguramente…**

**-eso ya lo sabía- expreso la pelirroja quedamente.**

**-hasta que un día un chico acuso a Sasuke de haberlo obligado a tener sexo con él-**

**-¿qué?- Kushina estaba más que sorprendida.**

**-fue un gran escándalo y no podíamos dejar que siguiera todo eso, así que llamamos a Sasuke a dirección, al estar sentado frente a mi lo único que dijo fue "¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?, si le digo que lo hice ¿me va a expulsar?, si le digo que no lo hice ¿me creería?"; como sabía que no me diría nada llame a su padre, pero estaba en un viaje de negocios así que el que vino fue el asistente de Fugaku, Orochimaru un viejo conocido; él hizo que Sasuke saliera y nos quiso sobornar con dinero para que no mencionáramos nada de eso, como no aceptamos nos chantajeo nos dijo que si decíamos algo se encargaría de hacer que la escuela cerrará, el idiota tiene sus contactos, así que dejamos ir a Sasuke no pensaba arriesgarme a que cerrarán mi escuela-**

**-entonces… Sasuke-kun… ¿lo hizo?- pregunto la pelirroja un poco pálida.**

**-No… sé que Sasuke sería capaz del suicidio y tal vez de asesinar en defensa propia, de eso estoy segura, cada vez que veía sus ojos podía verlo, pero de hacer algo tan bajo como obligar a alguien a tener sexo, no- expreso Tsunade segura.**

**A la cabeza de Kushina llegaron ciertos recuerdos, de cuando su hijo estaba muy preocupado porque le habían dicho que Sasuke había hecho algo… muy malo… no podía ser eso… o ¿sí? Y ella lo mando a la boca del lobo.**

"… **resulto que él no hizo nada…" recordó esa frase de boca de su rubio hijo, ¿sería cierto que Sasuke no había hecho nada?. tenía que hablar con Naruto inmediatamente y sacarle todo.**

**-no debí permitir que Sasuke se fuera con Orochimaru, sabía que nada bueno pasaría, después de aquel incidente el Uchiha se volvió más y más solitario, se veía sin vida como si se le estuviera apagando poco a poco… y luego apareció el torbellino amarillo-**

**-¿el torbellino amarillo?-**

**-hablas de Naruto, verdad- dijo Jiraiya.**

**-sí, Sasuke se volvió una bonita Luna que dependía de Naruto-**

**-pero ¿por qué cree que fue Orochimaru?-**

**-no sé que es lo que Orochimaru le ha hecho al Uchiha, he imaginado lo peor, aunque intento verlo más positivamente… lo malo es que con Orochimaru no hay puntos positivos- hablo Tsunade helando a los que la escuchaban -escucha es casi seguro que esta obsesionado con Sasuke…-**

**-pensemos como lo haría Orochimaru- interrumpió Jiraiya - estoy obsesionado con el Uchiha menor, he descubierto que tiene novio, aquí entra Naruto, entonces voy a matarlo, pero Sasuke suplica y llora, "no por favor no lo mates"-dijo haciendo una voz lastimera -así que yo digo esta bien pero vendrás conmigo y me secuestro a mi obsesión-**

**-ay no seas idiota- Tsunade estaba a punto de golpearlo**

**-no, tiene mucha lógica, tengo que buscar a Naruto- dijo Kushina poniéndose de pie. - nos vemos suegros- fue lo último que dijo saliendo por la puerta principal.**

* * *

**Naruto se encontraba en frente de una casa un poco, pero sólo un poco más pequeña que la casa de Sasuke, mientras él apreciaba la "arquitectura" de esa casa-mansión.**

"**malditos ricos ¿para qué quieren casas tan grandes?" pensamientos de Naruto.**

**Fugaku tocaba el timbre, ¿era de esperarse que nadie respondiera?.**

**El adulto se quedo parado observando la casa unos segundos, fue a su auto que hasta hace unos minutos había estado encendido, el rubio lo siguió con la mirada, vio como regresaba con una pequeña cosita de metal en las manos.**

**-entremos- dijo sin emoción alguna, pero se le notaba decisión en la mirada.**

**-¿Qué?… pero eso sería… sería… ¿es un delito no?- decía algo nervioso.**

**-no pueden acusarnos de allanamiento porque yo tengo la llave- dijo mostrando el objeto -además pensé que no te importaba considerando que entraste a mi casa sin permiso- termino utilizando la mencionada llave y abriendo la puerta.**

**-tenía que mencionarlo- susurro el ojiazul.**

**Entraron recorriendo cada uno de los cuartos y pasillos sin éxito, no había rastro de Sasuke ni Orochimaru, pero era de esperarse… ¿no?… la verdad es que habían tenido la esperanza de encontrarlos ahí.**

**El padre Uchiha golpeo una mesita alta que estaba en el recibidor un claro arranque de frustración. Tomo su celular y marco un número.**

**-¿qué hace?- pregunto Naruto, Fugaku no respondió.**

**No sabía porque pero la idea de llamar a Orochimaru estaba muy presente en su cabeza así que siguió esa sensación. El teléfono sonó pero nadie contesto, volvió a marcar y esta vez escucho algo que nunca espero.**

**-pa… ¿papá?- **

* * *

**Hacía mucho rato ya que había despertado y aún seguía solo. Se levanto buscando su ropa sin éxito, fue hasta la puerta la cual obviamente estaba cerrada, corrió hasta donde visualizo una ventana la cual tenía una reja, eso no impedía que pudiera ver hacía afuera.**

**-¡ayúdenme!- Grito lo cual no fue de mucha utilidad ya que parecía una casa algo alejada de la ciudad pues no había muchas casas cerca.**

**De repente un sonidito comenzó a molestarlo, no estaba seguro de lo que era pero se puso a buscar, hasta que al fin debajo de la cama lo encontró, un celular, mejor dicho el celular de Orochimaru. Al ver el identificador de llamadas se sorprendió de ver en la pantalla Fugaku. Contesto tembloroso.**

**-pa… ¿papá?-**

* * *

**Fugaku no podía creerlo, ¿Orochimaru si había secuestrado a Sasuke?…**

**-Sasuke tú…- al decir esto Fugaku observo como Naruto quedaba sorprendido sin saber como actuar.**

**-por favor papá sácame de aquí, no quiero estar aquí ayúdame, ayúdame, Orochimaru él…-no pudo continuar ese sentimiento de desesperación le había cerrado la garganta no sabía ni siquiera si su papa le creería, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que se había dado cuenta de que no estaba.**

**-Sasuke tranquilo, yo te voy a ayudar, ¿tienes una idea de donde estas?**

**-es una casa, parece que esta fuera de la ciudad porque… porque hay muy pocas…- hizo una pausa para decir la última palabra se le estaba dificultando hablar con su padre, ¿Cuánto hacía que había hablado tanto con él?; en ese momento sintió como le arrebataban el celular de las manos, volteo a ver al causante encontrándose con Orochimaru quien colgaba lentamente deteniendo los gritos de su padre al llamarlo.**

**-haz sido muy malo Sasuke-kun- hizo ademán de tocarlo a lo que el Uchiha lo alejo golpeándolo débilmente. -a mí no me haces eso Sasuke-kun- luego de eso lo obligo a pegar su cara al piso bruscamente**

**-¡NO!- era lo único que podía decir Sasuke mientras pataleaba con la sabana apenas alcanzando a cubrirlo.**

**-a mí no…- susurro, no supo ni como pero Sasuke se había zafado de su agarre y lo había golpeado tan fuerte que lo hizo caer hacía atrás algo que nunca había pasado.**

**-¡Mátame!, ¡MATAME!, prefiero que me mates antes de permitir que tú…- no pudo terminar la frase.**

**Orochimaru lo observo con temor y odio, era como si Mikoto hubiera regresado. Salio de aquel cuarto dejando encerrado al Uchiha dirigiéndose a un destino desconocido para el pelinegro.**

* * *

**Fugaku no podía creer lo que había pasado, su hijo, Orochimaru en serio…**

**-¿qué fue lo qué paso?- volteo a ver como esos ojos azules lo observaban con preocupación, el pelinegro se recargo de aquella mesita en el recibidor**

**-podrías salir un momento por favor- pidió con voz temblorosa.**

**-pero Sasuke, sí esta con Orochimaru verdad, ¿dónde esta?- hablo enojado y frustrado.**

**-¡NO LO SÉ!- soltó molesto, el rubio lo miro más enojado aún para dar media vuelta y salir dando un portazo de aquella casa que era del secuestrador de su persona amada.**

**El rubio golpeo la pared con ira, que demonios planeaba hacer ese tal Fugaku deberían estar buscando a Sasuke y en cambio no hacían nada.**

**Comenzó a caminar para tranquilizarse un poco, sin darse cuenta que la calle estaba muy solitaria, sin aviso alguno sintió como alguien apretaba su cuello delicadamente, no era para como si quisieran ahorcarlo eso lo sabía, pero si sentía como presionaban un punto de su cuello, por más que se movió para intentar alejar a esa persona que ni siquiera había visto no lo consiguió.**

**Sintió como poco a poco le iba faltando el aire hasta que todo se puso negro y no supo nada más.**

* * *

**Orochimaru no llegó aquel día a casa como muchas otras veces y claro que sabía la razón, el Uchiha menor, ese que era tan parecido a Mikoto, él bien lo sabía, sabía que su esposo se llevaba a ese chico a un hotel para hacerle cosas que sólo a él debía hacerle y siempre que le reclamaba terminaba con algún **

**Sabía que estaría haciendo alguna locura, seguramente iría por Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Extrañamente Orochimaru regreso a casa ya entrada la noche, rebusco en los cajones algo desconocido para él para luego caminar decidido para irse de nuevo sin decirle nada; ahí tomo la decisión de seguirlo sin que su esposo se diera cuenta, ventajas de tener 2 autos.**

**Después de un tiempo de camino se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían, esa casa que habían comprado recientemente en las afueras de la ciudad; antes de verse más sospechoso se detuvo dejando que Orochimaru se adelantara, espero hasta que, según sus cálculos, el hombre ya había llegado.**

**Al llegar él a esa casa se dio cuanta de que había tenido razón, Orochimaru estaba ahí, lo sabía por el auto estacionado en la cochera.**

**Cuando entro a la casa camino por cada uno de los pasillos abriendo una a una las puertas de las habitaciones, tranquilo, sin hacer ruidos innecesarios y al fin encontró la única habitación ocupada. Observo a su esposo sobre aquel chico hijo de Mikoto, el cual parecía inconsciente, además de que estaba completamente desnudo.**

**No se sorprendió mucho al verlos, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, al instante escucho como esta se abría dejando ver a un Orochimaru con los pantalones mal puestos.**

**-¿qué demonios haces aquí?- le dijo con palabras impregnadas de odio mientras le jalaba el cabello.**

**-yo… sólo quería saber en donde estabas- explicó con voz entrecortada por el dolor que le producía la mano que lo maltrataba.**

**Fue empujado por su esposo haciendo que se golpeara con el frío suelo y que sus lentes salieran volando, al instante se levanto acercándose a Orochimaru el cual lo golpeo con el puño dando de lleno en su ojo, cayendo de nuevo.**

**Orochimaru estaba a punto de irse pero fue detenido por su pareja ya que, desde el suelo, abrazaba su pierna derecha.**

**-no te vayas- le susurro.**

**Orochimaru se inclino acariciando sus labios con 2 dedos, lo beso violentamente, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo embestido salvajemente por su esposo.**

**El hombre serpiente estaba recargado de la pared observando como su esposo se acomodaba la ropa.**

**-Kabuto- lo llamo**

**-¿sí?- este lo observo temeroso**

**-¿tú me amas?- pregunto sin expresión en su rostro.**

**-por supuesto, Te Amo-**

**-si me amas… ¿harías algo para mí?-**

**-claro que sí- Orochimaru sonrió sin felicidad.**

* * *

**Naruto empezó a reaccionar sintiendo como si estuviera en un carro en marcha que luego se detuvo aunque el aún no despertaba del todo. Escucho una puerta abrirse, luego otra, alguien lo jalo fuera de aquel auto, no pudo sostenerse y cayo en…¿tierra?. Volteo a su alrededor, estaba fuera de la ciudad era lo único que sabía.**

**Observo a la persona frente a él, era un hombre, de cabello plateado ojos negros, tez neutra y con lentes, el cual le apuntaba con un arma, esperen ¿con un arma?. Ahí el ojiazul pudo reaccionar por completo, aunque estaba paralizado.**

**-¿qué va a hacer?- el otro no le respondió.**

* * *

**-quiero que mates a Naruto Uzumaki para mí- concluyo Orochimaru.**

* * *

**-¿qué va a hacer?… ¿va a dispararme?… ¿quién es usted?-**

**-¿tú eres Naruto Uzumaki no?, eres el novio de Sasuke-**

**-¿usted qué sabe de Sasuke?- Kabuto apuntaba a la cabeza de Naruto rápidamente apunto a su pierna y disparo. El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor.**

**-Orochimaru me pidió que te matara- Naruto presionaba la herida en su pierna, volteo a ver al que le hablaba con odio y dolor.**

**-¡Dime donde esta Sasuke!- grito. -así este lleno de hoyos iré a buscarlo, hasta que lo encuentre yo voy a salvarlo, dime donde esta- Kabuto lo observo en silencio mientras le apuntaba con el arma.**

**-no puedes ni salvarte a ti mismo como lo vas a salvar a él-**

**-cállate, ¡tal vez no pueda salvarme a mí pero sin duda salvaré a la persona que amo!**

**Se hizo un prolongado silencio hasta que el peligris bajo la mano que sostenía el arma lentamente, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo.**

**-¿quién es usted?- pregunto Naruto nuevamente.**

**-mi nombre es Kabuto… soy el esposo de Orochimaru-**

**-¿¡qué!?-**

* * *

**Fugaku se sentía tan inútil, no podía creer que en la persona que había creído podía confiar lo había estado engañando todo ese tiempo quien sabe desde cuando dando como resultado el secuestro de su hijo.**

**No sabía donde estaba Sasuke, por más que lo pensaba no se le ocurría nada, frustrado lanzó lo que había en aquella mesita alta cayendo una libreta negra de la cual salió una foto en la que se encontraban Orochimaru y Kabuto fuera de una casa bonita y amplia; la observo por un instante y entonces lo recordó.**

**Orochimaru tenía una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, salio presuroso de la casa, aunque no encontró a Naruto como pensó lo haría.**

**-Naruto- lo llamo pero no hubo respuesta.**

* * *

**Sasuke escucho como abrían la puerta, era Orochimaru.**

**-Mikoto- exclamo al ver a Sasuke -mira lo que traje- el ojinegro observo el cuchillo que el hombre serpiente llevaba en las manos -¿lo reconoces?, fue el mismo cuchillo con el que te asesine cuando me despreciaste…-**

* * *

**-Mikoto Te Amo, huye conmigo, vámonos lejos y seamos felices- dijo Orochimaru ilusionado.**

**-Orochimaru, amo a mi esposo y a mis hijos, soy feliz con mi familia, lo siento pero no te amo- el hombre serpiente no podía creer lo que la mujer de sus sueños le había dicho, cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenía contra la pared ahorcándola.**

**Lo distrajo el sonido de algo rompiéndose, vio el suelo y era un florero que había caído de la mesa de centro de la sala encontrándose también con un pequeño niño del cual sabía perfectamente su nombre.**

**-Sasuke-kun- susurro. Empujo a la pelinegra dejándola algo mareada por la falta de aire que había sufrido hacía poco. El hombre serpiente tomo un cuchillo de aquella cómoda en la cocina y camino hacia el pequeño niño. -morirás- dijo mientras era observado por esos lindos ojos negros; levanto el cuchillo **

**-No Orochimaru no lo lastimes, hazme a mí lo que quieras pero a él no lo toques- suplicaba Mikoto forcejeando con el hombre. Se podía escuchar el llanto del pequeño.**

**-¡quítate!- exigió.**

**El hombre serpiente sintió como el cuchillo entraba en un cuerpo, pero no era el del niño pelinegro sino en el cuerpo de Mikoto.**

**Orochimaru saco el cuchillo del cuerpo de la mujer la cual cayo de rodillas mientras la sangre no dejaba de salir, y él huyo mientras sentía como era observado por esos ojitos llorosos.**

* * *

**-tú no debiste haber muerto, el que debió morir es Sasuke el hijo de Fugaku- la víbora pareció perderse un momento.**

**Todo ese tiempo Orochimaru había estado dándole la espalda a la puerta por eso no se dio cuenta de que Kabuto se había escabullido con un jarrón en las manos, estaba a punto de golpear a su esposo cuando este volteo siendo él el golpeado y cayendo contra el frío suelo llevándose un corte en la mejilla.**

**Regreso su vista al pelinegro que temblaba acorralado contra la pared con miedo de moverse.**

**¿el había estado cuando su madre había muerto?, ¿por qué no lo recordaba?**

**-te matare Sasuke-kun- fue lo que escucho y creyó sería lo último, lo siguiente que vivió fue tan intenso, sucedió en segundos.**

**Antes de que el cuchillo se clavara en su cuerpo lo hizo en el de Naruto, el ojinegro no pudo evitar que sus brazos se movieran atrayendo al rubio, pero ya era tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho. Orochimaru saco el cuchillo de aquel abdomen disfrutando al máximo.**

**Sasuke solo pudo caer hincado con el cuerpo sangrante de Naruto recargado en él.**

**-¡NARUTO!- grito para sin darse cuenta comenzar a soltar lagrimas de impotencia. -No, Naruto- susurro **

**-teme- lo escucho apenas **

**La víbora se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, ahora si sería a él, vio el cuchillo lleno de sangre del ojiazul, se acercaba, un disparo fue lo siguiente.**

**Kabuto le había disparado a su esposo, Orochimaru lo observo incrédulo, un disparo más con dirección a la cabeza, el cuerpo de la víbora cayo comenzando a desangrarse.**

**El peligris observo al Uchiha tranquilo, saco su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y marco un número.**

**-bueno, sí, necesito una ambulancia rápido, un chico se esta desangrando, ¿la dirección?, es…- Sasuke solo lo veía mover los labios, no podía creer que había matado a Orochimaru, no podía creer que Naruto estaba muriendo en sus brazos, no podía creer que su madre había muerto protegiéndolo. **

**-Sasu- era un susurro proveniente de Naruto -No llores todo va a estar bien-**

**-Tú…-**

**-yo voy a estar… bien- lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos fue un -Te Amo-**

**-¡DOBE!, despierta, ¡¡Naruto!!- lloro aún más pero el rubio no respondió, escucho una risa proveniente de Kabuto.**

**-¿era mucho pedir que Orochimaru me amara 1/3 de lo que ese chico te ama a ti?- el peligris tomo el arma la coloco en su cabeza y tiro del gatillo muriendo al instante.**


	12. Chapter 12

Fugaku encontró el celular del rubio olvidado unas calles más adelante, ¿podía ser que él también había sido secuestrado?.

El Uchiha mayor llego a aquella casa en las afueras de la ciudad había una ambulancia y 2 patrullas, se acerco algo asustado e intento preguntar que había pasado, pero un policía le pidió "amablemente" que se alejará; vio como en una camilla a un Sasuke inconsciente y a un rubio igual.

-¡Él es mi hijo!- grito y nadie pudo evitar que subiera a la ambulancia junto a él.

* * *

Kushina llego a la casa de los Uchiha, busco el timbre pero se encontró con muchos botoncitos que la incitaban a ser usados, fue fuerte resistiendo la tentación y mejor toco a la puerta, duro un rato tocando hasta que escucho pasos acercándose para luego ver como esta era abierta por una "chica" rubia algo pálida a su parecer.

-disculpa, ¿se encuentra aquí Na…- no pudo terminar de hablar pues la mentada "chica" se había desmayado siendo salvada de caer al suelo por la pelirroja -ayúdenme- grito hacía dentro de la casa -¡se desmayo!- dijo, pero nadie salio, Kushina más irritada que nunca entro a la casa encontró la sala y en un sillón como pudo acostó a la "chica". La revisó para ver si tenía fiebre y más importante si aún respiraba, pero a su parecer parecía más estar durmiendo que haberse desmayado.

"Akatsuki, Akatsuki con Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, Kikuzu, Itachi y nuestro manager también"

Una musiquita molesta que la irrito todavía más si se podía comenzó, tomo el celular que estaba en la mesa de centro y sin pensarlo mucho contesto.

-bueno- dijo ella.

-¿ah?, ¿me equivoque de número?- se pregunto a el mismo para luego guardar silencio. -no, no me equivoque, ¿quién es usted y dónde esta Dei-chan?-

Ok su hermano había sido secuestrado y ahora una completa extraña contestaba el celular de su amor se quedo paralizado unos segundo para luego ir rápidamente a su auto.

-¿Dei-chan?, ¿te refieres a la chica rubia?-

-¿cuál chica rubia?, Dei-chan es un chico-

-¿¡qué!?, ¿hablas en serio?, pensé que era mujer-

-¿dónde esta Dei-chan? Pásemelo-

-bueno él esta… ¿cómo decirlo?… inconsciente-

-¿inconsciente? ¿Qué le hizo?- ahora estaba más preocupado.

-yo no le hice nada, él se desmayo cuando me abrió la puerta-

-¿Qué Dei-chan qué?- el pobre de Itachi casi se infarta. - ¿en dónde están?-

-pues en la casa de los Uchiha… ¿no?-

-voy para allá- después de eso colgó

-oh que persona tan extraña- exclamo mientras observaba el celular; se dio cuenta de que el "chico", había quedado claro, despertaba y se sentaba en el sillón. -Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-estoy bien, gracias- Deidara volteo a ver a esa mujer pelirroja -¿eh?… ¿quién es usted?-

-soy Kushina Uzumaki-

-¿es… la mamá de Naruto?-

-¿haz visto a mi hijo?, lo estoy buscando por eso vine aquí-

-lo siento pero ya pasaron varias horas desde que lo vi-

-oh- Kushina se sentía cada vez más desesperada por no saber donde estaba su hijo -oh se me olvidaba hace rato te hablo un chico- dijo entregándole su celular, el rubio reviso el registro de llamadas.

-Itachi, ¿usted contesto?-

-sí-

-¿y le dijo que me desmaye?- preguntó el ojiazul algo desesperado.

-fue inevitable-

-ay no ahora ni siquiera me va a dejar levantarme de la cama- se lamentaba una y otra vez el rubio, la pelirroja lo observaba confundida.

-¿es tu novio?- Dei dejo de hablarse a él mismo y contesto

-prometido en realidad-

-¿en serio?, ¡Qué emoción!- sonrisa marca Uzumaki -¿dime estas enfermo?

-¿qué?-

-bueno él se oía muy preocupado por ti- Deidara puso cara de frustración.

-No, no estoy enfermo… estoy em-embarazado-

-¡ay que lindo!- Dei juraba que podía ver flores flotando alrededor de Kushina, rió nerviosamente. -así que por eso estaba tan preocupado- el ojiazul suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. -no parece agradarte que haga eso-

-es que… me trata como esas muñecas de porcelana que pones en repisas porque si juegas con ellas se romperán-

-no te deja hacer nada- afirmo la pelirroja

-No- aclaro Dei -me parece encantador que… nos cuide, sé que tal vez otro me habría abandonado pero Itachi…- dejo lo demás al aire -siento que un día de estos le va a dar un infarto o va a matar a alguien-

-¿y por qué no le dices que exagera?-

-no podría, no son conversaciones que pueda tener con él-

-Considerando que te vas a casar con él, tienes que poder- esos lindos ojos azules la observaron como dándole la razón aunque aún algo escépticos.

En eso se escucho bastante ruido fuera de la casa, un auto pasos fuertes y rápidos, el sonido de unas llaves caídas.

-malditas llaves- una puerta, más pasos y luego lo vieron. -Dei-chan… ay no me asusten así-

-Itachi- el nombrado se acerco y abrazo a su prometido.

-¿qué se supone que haga?, temo llevarte conmigo, temo dejarte solo…- Deidara se decidió.

-pues deberías dejar de temer- Itachi suspiro separándose un poco del abrazo -no me voy a romper-

-solo quiero protegerlos-

-Lo sé y te amo por eso… no te digo que dejes de hacerlo, pero exageras demasiado, yo soy cuidadoso y jamás haría algo que lo lastimará- el pelinegro recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la persona que amaba.

-No quiero perderlos, son mi todo- Deidara lo abrazo más fuerte -prometo intentar ya no exagerar.

-prometo no hacer cosas que te traumen y te hagan exagerar-

-bien- ambos sonrieron para luego besarse con pasión.

Kushina observaba nerviosa a ambos chicos se aclaro la garganta para ver si así recordaban que también estaba ahí y lo logro.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto el ojinegro a la defensiva.

-Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki-

-es la mamá de Naruto- aclaro Dei

-Ah, el chico rubio… Sasuke- recordó en ese momento el porque había llamado a su prometido. -tenemos que ir al hospital, usted también- dijo a la mujer.

-¿Qué?, ¿yo por que?- hablo la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Sasuke apareció, esta en el hospital, el rubio también-

-¿¡Naruto!?, pero ¿qué demonios paso?- expresó frustrada la madre sin saber en que se había metido ahora su hijo.

* * *

Ya había pasado hora y media desde que Naruto y Sasuke habían llegado al hospital, toda la familia estaba ahí.

Fugaku se encontraba acompañado de su hijo y del novio de este, aún se estaba preparando psicológicamente para pedirles perdón, Kushina estaba un poco apartada de ellos viendo como Tsunade y Jiraiya venían caminando por el pasillo hacía ella; Kakashi e Iruka venían un poco más atrás.

-Familiares de Sasuke Uchiha- pregunto un hombre de unos treintaitantos cabello y ojos café claro, alto y algo delgado.

-Nosotros- contesto Fugaku de inmediato

-vengan, acompáñenme a mi consultorio- el hombre y la pareja siguieron al doctor hasta llegar a su destino donde se sentó cada uno en una pequeña e incomoda silla enfrente del escritorio del medico.

-¿qué tiene mi hijo?-pregunto el pelinegro preocupado.

-no tiene heridas graves, todos son golpes leves que se irán con el tiempo y con descanso, lo que nos preocupa es que su hijo no despierta-

-¿cómo que no despierta?- hablo Itachi por primera vez en ese rato.

-su hijo ya debería haber despertado, pero no lo ha hecho, creemos que es porque simplemente él no quiere, es como una medida de defensa que tomo su cuerpo-explico el castaño con calma.

-¿po-por qué mi hijo querría no despertar?- preguntó Fugaku desesperado.

-pregunté sobre el lugar donde encontraron a su hijo un hombre con 2 heridas de bala en abdomen y cabeza, otro con una herida de bala en la cabeza también y el chico rubio que esta tratando mi colega con una apuñalada en abdomen y herida de bala en la pierna; posiblemente él lo vio todo, el como sucedió exactamente, además el joven fue abusado-

-Sasu-chan fue…-susurro el rubio sin poder evitar llorar en silencio.

-le hicimos pruebas para ETS y de embarazo, todas salieron negativas, pero esta muy afectado psicológicamente va necesitar el apoyo de ustedes-

Fugaku se sentía inútil y culpable, todo eso había pasado por él, pues el había llevado a Orochimaru a la vida de su hijo, de su pequeño, cubrió sus ojos con una mano para intentar evitar no llorar.

Itachi abrazó a su prometido que temblaba por el esfuerzo que hacía por no soltar sus sollozos. ¿Cuánto habría sufrido su ototo?, ¿Cuánto habría llorado? Y él no sabía nada, la pesadilla de todo hermano mayor era que su pequeño hermano fuera abusado, su ototo lo había vivido y él no pudo protegerlo.

* * *

-Familiares de Naruto Uzumaki- escucho Kushina la voz de una mujer, volteo a verla y en efecto lo era, una doctora bastante linda pensó

-¿cómo esta Naruto?- al instante se acercaron Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka y Kakashi

-esta estable pero vamos a necesitar hacerle transfusiones y el tipo de sangre de su hijo es difícil de conseguir-

-¿por qué mi hijo necesita sangre?-

-pues porque sus heridas le provocaron gran perdida de sangre- Kushina exhalo

-¿heridas?-

-¿No sabe que le paso a su hijo?- preguntó la doctor sorprendida, Kushina cerro los ojos para evitar llorar.

-No-

-bueno tiene una herida de bala en la pierna-

-¿¡Qué!?- no sólo la pelirroja exclamo eso último sino también Tsunade.

-pero no se preocupe la bala no toco ningún punto que pueda perjudicar su andar-

-una bala- exclamo la madre asustada.

-además tiene una herida en el abdomen hecha con un cuchillo-

-un cuchillo- y comenzó a llorar -yo no tengo el mismo tipo de sangre de Naruto, el que lo tenía era Minato y también Iruka pero…-hablo volteando a ver al mencionado.

-¿usted?- preguntó la doctora, Iruka asintió sentado en esa bancas de hospital.

* * *

Cuando mencionaron la palabra sangre no pudo evitar imaginarla, roja, espesa, su olor, su sabor… Iruka se sintió mareado y con ganas de vomitar, por suerte para él, aunque algunas veces lo odiaba, Kakashi pudo ver a través de él y supo que no se sentía bien, lo llevo hasta las bancas y lo sentó hincándose frente a él, acariciando sus piernas sin ninguna intención sexual simplemente para hacerlo sentir mejor; le sonrió y se concentro en seguir escuchando.

Hijo, bala, pierna, fue lo poco que entendió.

Abdomen + corte + cuchillo= Sangre

Se sintió mareado y con ganas de vomitar de nuevo, pero siguió escuchando. La conversación se había girado hacía él.

-olvídelo- dijo la pelirroja - Iruka esta embrazado, mírelo esta todo pálido-

-lo siento Kushina-

-esta bien Iruka no es tu culpa que Naruto ande en quien sabe donde y que ahora necesite sangre-

-¿sangre?- preguntó Fugaku saliendo de Dios sabía donde - yo la conseguiré para usted-

-¿en serio?- preguntó la madre incrédula

-oiga, al parecer su hijo es novio de mi hijo y supongo que es algo así como ser… familia- sintió un ligero tic en el ojo -así que dígame que tipo de sangre es, haré todo lo posible por conseguirla-

-AB negativa- dijo la doctora, Fugaku parecía pensativo

-ese es mi tipo de sangre… mh… yo la donaré-

-¿en serio?- pregunto Kushina más cerca de lo que el pelinegro recordaba

-eh… sí-

-ay muchas gracias- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y al darse cuenta de que estaba abrazando a un casi extraño se alejo disculpándose.

* * *

Sasuke estaba hecho bolita en el piso no veía nada a pesar de que abría los ojos todo estaba negro.

Se pregunto si ya estaría muerto o tal vez solo estaba en coma, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que no quería despertar, no quería moverse, pensó en Naruto, en vivir por él pero luego vino a su mente el como Orochimaru lo había apuñalado, toda esa sangre y luego esos ojos azules quedando escondidos bajo aquellos parpados. No, no quería vivir, no quería despertar.

Escucho como alguien se acercaba mientras tarareaba una canción.

-¡Naruto!- escucho la voz de un hombre que gritaba con ilusión.

Lo siguiente fue que vio a un hombre alto, rubio, ojos azules y que cargaba una tela negra en la mano, observo a su alrededor y estaba en un bonito lugar, pasto verde, cielo azul, árboles…

-Tú no eres Naruto- dijo el hombre, Sasuke se hinco y lo observo con más cuidado para descubrir donde lo había visto.

-usted… es el padre de Naruto-

-Hola soy Minato- dijo mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro y la movía arriba, abajo para saludar. -Tú eres Sasuke ¿no?, ya entiendo me equivoque… Mikoto se va a enojar-

-¿mi mamá?-

-¡oye!… tú eres mi yerno, vaya eres lindo, estoy tan orgulloso de que mi hijo encontrará a alguien como tú que lo ame- el ojinegro se sonrojó y luego recordó lo que le había pasado.

-usted esta muerto- se aclaro Sasuke

-Sí-

-si lo estoy viendo eso quiere decir que yo…-

-no, no estas muerto, sólo estas en un extraño estado en el que puedes hablar conmigo- concluyó sonriente. Sasuke deseaba estar muerto y ni siquiera eso podía lograr -¿quieres estar muerto Sasuke-kun?- pregunto con una sonrisa triste el rubio.

-Naruto por mi culpa esta…- no pudo terminar pues el ojiazul lo interrumpió.

-Naruto te protegió, se puso entre Orochimaru y tú porque te ama y quiere que vivas, tu mamá, Mikoto te protegió porque te amaba y quería que vivieras- Sasu comenzó a llorar recordando el sacrificio de sus personas amadas. -aún tienes mucho que vivir Sasuke, tienes que hablar con tu papá, tienes que conocer a tu sobrino e ir a la boda de tu hermano, tienes que hacerme el grandísimo favor de decirle a Kushina que la amo y felicitar de mi parte a Iruka, aún te quedan muchas sonrisa pendientes, muchas platicas, aún te falta subirte a un resbaladero- rió- además tienes que decirle otra vez a Naruto que lo amas y cuidarlo porque ya sabes, siendo mi hijo hace tarugadas todo el tiempo y lo va a hacer el resto de su vida-

-Naruto esta…-

-vivo-

-¿en serio?-

-es serio, a poco tengo cara de mentiroso- Sasuke sonrió mientras unas lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos negros. ¡Naruto estaba vivo!

De un momento a otro el rubio comenzó a desvanecerse.

-tengo que irme- dijo - se muy feliz Sasuke-kun, dile a mi hijo que el como vive, darme cuenta de que tiene un corazón tan grande me hace sentir muy orgulloso-

* * *

Naruto dormía tranquilo, pensó despertar pero se sentía tan a gusto estando ahí, sin luchar.

-Tú no eres Sasuke- escucho la voz de una mujer, aunque la curiosidad lo invadió no se animo a abrir los ojos, sintió como alguien comenzaba a picarle la mejilla - ese tonto de Minato se equivoco, torpe como siempre- Naruto abrió sus ojos azules al instante de escuchar el nombre de su padre y se encontró con una mujer pelinegra de ojos negros y piel clara sentada a un lado de él.

-usted es…-

-Mikoto, un placer Naruto-

-vaya es mucho más bonita en persona ah, fantasma ah…-

-mejor dejémoslo así- dijo la mujer sonriente.

-y ¿qué esta haciendo aquí?… ¿¡estoy muerto!?- preguntó asustado.

-No, no estas muerto-

-oh gracias a Dios, sino Sasuke me habría matado- rió un poco y Mikoto lo imito. Después de un momento de silencio la pelinegra hablo.

-Naruto-kun gracias por proteger a mi hijo y devolverlo a la vida- el rubio se sonrojo sin saber que contestar.-nunca pierdas tu esencia, las personas como tú hacen divertido el mundo- al ojiazul se le escapo una sonrisa - sé que a veces es más fácil rendirse y no luchar, menos cansado, pero siempre que te canses piensa en lo que lograrás si no te rindes- la mujer le sonrió, Naruto la observo sorprendido de que le hubiera dicho lo que necesitaba escuchar. -¿Me harías un favor?, dile a Fugaku que lo amo y que deje de ser tan cabeza dura, dile a Itachi que me siento orgullosa y que será un excelente padre, dile a Deidara que me alegra que se case con mi hijo y dile felicidades y a Sasuke dile que no tengo palabras para decir los feliz y orgullosa que me siento de ser su madre-

-se los diré-

-Gracias- Mikoto comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

* * *

Dos pares de ojos al mismo tiempo en espacios diferentes de un mismo lugar, azules y negros.

Naruto intento levantarse pero sintió dolor tanto en su pierna como su estomago.

-ay ¡cómo duele!-

Sasuke se sentó en la camilla, todo su cuerpo dolía pero podía soportarlo, salió de la cama y luego de la habitación en busca de Naruto.

Camino sin vacilar, no estaba seguro de porque pero sentía que iba por el lugar correcto. Se paro en frente de una puerta y la abrió sin tocar antes, encontró lo que buscaba: su rubio.

-Dobe- sus ojos se cristalizaron pero no soltó ni una lagrima.

-Teme- le contesto Naruto desde la camilla en el mismo estado.

El pelinegro corrió y se sentó con cuidado en la camilla, el ojiazul le indico que se acostara a su lado, Sasuke lo hizo al instante.

Ambos se abrazaron.

-Te Amo Naruto no me vuelvas a hacer algo así, idiota-

-tú no vuelvas a desaparecer… Te Amo-

-pensé que habías muerto-

-ah no, aún tengo muchas cosas que vivir junto a mi teme- dijo sin poder evitar quedarse dormido otra vez.

* * *

Fugaku buscaba junto con Itachi y algunos enfermeros a su hijo, el cual al ir a verlo a su habitación no encontraron, al tomarse un momento para pensar se dio cuenta de que el único lugar en el que podía estar era en la habitación de Naruto, pregunto para saber donde era, se encontró a Kushina en el camino pues ella se dirigía a ver a su hijo entraron juntos al lugar encontrando a Sasuke y Naruto fuertemente abrazados.

Después de ese incidente y de que Sasuke se encontrara en su habitación correspondiente la familia no se hizo esperar.

Por una parte Deidara lloraba y lloraba mientras lo abrazaba, Itachi solo decía "lo siento ototo, lo siento". Sip, en definitiva ya sabían lo que Orochimaru le había estado haciendo, sonrió.

-Deja de llorar Dei-chan, aniki deja de pedir perdón, estoy bien- hablo con calma y seriedad. -¿quieren oírlo de mí?, ¿quieren saber exactamente lo que sucedió?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Necesito saberlo- hablo Fugaku por primera vez.

Sasuke hablo; cada cosa, cada pequeño detalle que lo llevo a tal consecuencia, lo dijo todo, todo lo que se guardo al fin lo dejo salir, pero se extraño de él mismo pues estuvo tranquilo ni una sola lagrima.

-todo fue por mi culpa- dijo Fugaku mirando al suelo.

-No, no lo fue- expresó Sasuke al instante -¿tú le dijiste a Orochimaru que lo hiciera?- el Uchiha mayor guardo silencio, Sasuke sonrió -no lo hiciste, no es tu culpa-

El padre no sabía que decir.

-no puedo entenderlo- logro decir al fin -soy un pésimo padre, ni siquiera merezco que usen ese título conmigo; Pensé que estarías muy molesto pero en lugar de eso me dices cosas para hacerme sentir mejor, cuando el que debería hacer eso… soy yo- el pelinegro mayor estaba muy confundido -soy horrible… fui cruel con la persona que mi hijo ama y que lleva a mi primer nieto en su vientre- volteo a ver a Deidara el cual estaba sonrojado - en verdad lo siento Deidara- el rubio solo negaba con la cabeza como si quisiera decir que estaba bien -Itachi estoy muy orgulloso de ti, estoy seguro de que eres lo suficientemente maduro y capaz como para saber a quien amar y yo no debo intentar obligarte a no estar con él perdón por querer manejar tu vida todo este tiempo…- ahora regreso su vista a su hijo menor - Sasuke he sido un fraude de padre para ti, te ignore y actúe como si no existieras, te trate tan mal, tú… eres tan parecido a Mikoto todo en ti me recuerda ella, sé que reaccione mal, pero es que tu madre era mi sensibilidad… ella era mi cariño… era mi amor… Mi corazón… cuando murió… pensé que se había llevado todo con ella- Sasuke observo a su padre en silencio tan frágil y arrepentido, nunca pensó ver así a su papá.

-Papá fuimos muchos años una familia incompleta y rota, pero no fue nada más tu culpa también fue nuestra… tú ya diste el primer paso y estoy seguro que daremos muchos más todos juntos- sonrió creyendo fielmente en lo que había dicho, su padre lo abrazo, Sasuke se sintió extraño pues no estaba acostumbrado, pero correspondió decidido, después de todo que de un día para otro tu papá que llevaba años sin hablarte mas que lo necesario te pide perdón y luego te abraza; eso no sucede todos los días.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que declarar para aclarar todo lo que había pasado desde el secuestro hasta lo último que vieron antes de caer inconscientes. No fue fácil pero se tenían el uno al otro y el apoyo de sus familias.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba parado a un lado de la camilla de un rubio molesto.

-no es justo- dijo Naruto -tú ya puedes irte y yo no- el ojinegro bajo la mirada

-lo siento, es mi culpa- susurro el pelinegro.

-Ah, no Sasuke, lo siento, yo… si viera un cuchillo yendo de nuevo a tu lindo cuerpo te protegería otra vez sin pensarlo, sólo estoy molesto, no quiero dejarte solo… no quiero que me dejes solo- el Uchiha sonrió

-vendré mañana después de la escuela-

-de acuerdo- dijo el ojiazul resignado -¿Me darás un beso antes de irte?- la sonrisa de Sasuke creció; se sentó en la camilla y beso a su rubio lentamente con entrega y amor. Cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba.

-Hola mamá-

-Hola papá- Fugaku miró a Naruto con odio, este temió por su vida

-hijo vámonos-

-sí- contesto Sasuke -oh Kushina-san-

-¿si?-

-Minato-san dice que la ama- Kushina no supo que contestar estaba demasiado sorprendida.

-oh es cierto Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san dice que lo ama y que deje de ser cabeza tan cabeza dura- Sasuke se rió un buen rato mientras su papá estaba algo… muy sorprendido.

* * *

Ahora Sasuke estaba de regreso en la escuela.

-Mientras Naruto no este nosotros te protegeremos, ¿cierto Gaa-chan?-

-Sí-

En cuenta llego a la escuela Sai y Gaara no se separaron de él, ellos sabían todo lo que habían pasado tanto él como el ojiazul, Sai se emociono diciendo que sería su guardaespaldas.

Cientos de rumores surgieron luego de que él y el rubio estuvieran ausentes tanto tiempo, al parecer la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Estaba en la clase de Iruka-sensei quien con 4 meses de embarazo ya se le notaba su estado. Al sonar el timbre que terminaba la clase las chicas se acercaron para acosar digo platicar con el moreno.

-Ahm… chicas tengo que irme- dijo el castaño sonriendo nervioso.

-yo lo ayudo a llevar sus cosas- dijo una.

-No, yo-

-No, yo lo haré- y las chicas comenzaron a discutir entre ellas

-yo lo haré- hablo Sasuke tranquilo mientras les arrebataba el maletín del sensei

-pero…- estaban a punto de protestar.

-chicas tan lindas como ustedes no deben forzarse tanto- explico Sasu saliendo del salón seguido de Iruka dejando a unas chicas muy sonrojadas.

-si Naruto se entera de que dijiste eso se va a infartar- decía el moreno divertido

-será nuestro secreto- contesto sonriendo

-bueno-

-por cierto Iruka-sensei Minato-san dijo que felicidades-

-¿Qué?, ¿Minato?- de repente Iruka observo su vientre y se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿se siente bien?- el castaño tomo la mano del pelinegro y la presiono contra su vientre abultadito, Sasuke quito su mano al instante.

-se movió- dijo el ojinegro algo asustado, escucho la risa fresca de Iruka.

-es la primera vez que se mueve-

-Iré a buscar a Kakashi-sensei-

-No, Sasuke espera- pero era tarde el chico ya estaba lejos.

El pelinegro encontró a Kakashi-sensei en la sala de maestros tomando agua tranquilamente.

-Kakashi-sensei- le hizo ademán de que se acercara

-oh, hola Sasuke, ¿qué tal tu día sin Naruto?-

-mal- contesto rápido -este… Iruka-sensei-

-¿qué le pasa a Iruka?- preguntó preocupado al instante -¿dónde esta?-

-pues…- no contesto cuando Kakashi ya lo estaba jalando corriendo a quien sabe donde -ah, al otro lado, al otro lado-

Cuando alcanzo a ver al de ojos chocolate este estaba recargado en la pared y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Iru-chan estas bien?- preguntó el peliblanco inmediatamente, el castaño sonrió, tomo la mano de su prometido y la coloco en su vientre -se mueve- dijo sorprendido.

-se mueve- repitió Iruka. El Hatake comenzó a reí feliz. Sasuke decidió alejarse sin hacer ruido para no interrumpir a los felices papás.

"¿el bebé de Dei-chan también se moverá ya? Se pregunto mentalmente, pero interrumpió su pregunta al ver a Sakura a lo lejos, tenía cosas pendientes con ella.

-Hola Sakura- la pelirrosa lo volteo a ver trabada. -¿podemos hablar?-

-¿por qué hablaría contigo?-

-sólo quiero hablar contigo en un lugar más privado, como compañeros, ¿sí?-

-No-

-esta bien, entonces lo diré aquí-

-yo no bese a Naruto- dijo ella rápidamente, escucho a Ino reír a lo lejos.

-Sí, sí lo hiciste, pero esta conversación no tiene nada que ver con eso… cielos… ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que yo te gustaba?-

* * *

-Me gustas Sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada.

Los recuerdos vinieron a la mente del azabache, recordó a Orochimaru, todas esas veces que le decía me gustas exactamente como se lo había dicho ella.

-piérdete Sakura-

-pe-pero Sasuke-kun-

-lárgate me das asco- Sakura estaba deshecha. Lo que nunca supo es que el pelinegro temblaba con imágenes que lo torturaban en su cabeza.

* * *

-esto es una venganza, ¿verdad?-

-¡Qué no!, sólo quiero pedirte perdón-

-¿qué?-

-fui horrible contigo, en verdad lo siento Sakura-

-¿Qué?… ¿el tener a alguien detrás de ti te hizo recordar que tienes corazón?, no necesito esto-

-Sakura, sé que no es posible que tu digas que me disculpas pero tenía que decírtelo yo… no pienso de ti eso que te dije… en ese tiempo yo… -la ojiverde pudo ver todo el dolor reflejado en la cara de Sasu, ¿Qué habría vivido el Uchiha? Pensó -no estaba en el mejor momento de mi vida, me hiciste recordar y me desquite contigo, espero puedas perdonarme algún día- el timbre sonó y Sasuke se alejo del patio de la escuela para ir a su salón.

-Hey Uchiha ¿en dónde estabas?- pregunto Sai al ver a Sasuke entrar por la puerta del salón.

-Sai… ni mi papá me habla como tú- Gaara le dio un zape a su novio.

-contrólate zonzo-

-hey… Sasuke ¿puedo hablar contigo?- llego Kiba de repente.

-bueno, aun no llega el sensei-

-yo soy el guardaespaldas de Sasuke tengo que estar presente-

-Adiós Sai-

-pero…-

-Adiós-

-Sai si vienes ahora tal vez te dé un premio- hablo el pelirrojo seductor.

-premio- exclamo Sai.

-¿Qué sucede Kiba?-

-iré al grano… Sasuke me gustas-

-¿yo?, pero-pero nunca haz sido amable conmigo, ¿cómo que te gusto?- el azabache estaba que no se la creía.

-siempre me gustaste… yo te admiraba, pero luego paso lo de aquel chico y me sentí defraudado, tenía una imagen de lo que eras y esa imagen desapareció, me deje llevar por todos… no te preocupes yo sé que tienes a Naruto pero necesitaba decírtelo- Sasuke asintió tranquilo.

-Kiba si yo pudo ser merecedor de alguien que me ame en definitiva tú vas a ser muy feliz- el castaño sonrió ligeramente.

-crees que si me hubiera atrevido antes… nosotros- Sasuke sabía la respuesta, un rotundo no, pero no quería decirlo, la verdad lastimaba, estaba seguro de que sólo Naruto podía estar antes, ahora y siempre en su corazón. Kiba rió -No, ¿cierto?, fue bueno hablar contigo Sasuke- en ese momento Kakashi-sensei entro al aula y cada uno se fue a su lugar.

-lo siento, lo siento, me perdí observando a… mi familia- sonrió felizmente como si hubiera contado un chiste que sólo él entendía.

Más tarde ese mismo día a la hora de la salida Sasuke vio a Sai sentado en una de esas bancas que había en el patio de la escuela, aunque se moría por ir a ver a Naruto ya, sentía que debía ir con Sai, se veía tan triste.

-Sai ¿qué haces aquí solo?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-estoy esperando a Gaara-

-¿Gaara?, nunca te había escuchado decirle así- Sai no respondió.

-¿discutieron?- preguntó calmado y serio. El otro no respondió -ok, creo que me acabas de decir que no me meta- estaba a punto de ponerse de pie.

-esta hablando con Lee-senpai y ya sabes es su ex y sé que Gaara nunca dejo de amarlo… me va a cortar, lo sé- Sasuke no sabía ni que decir.

-claro que no a Gaara le gustas mucho y sé que te quiere-

-pero no me ama- Sai lo observo con una sonrisa falsa -sabes siempre creí que era imposible enamorarse de alguien solo viéndolo pero yo pude, todos los días lo veía en la azotea de la escuela mirando el cielo sin ninguna expresión, me sorprendió tanto que no pude evitar comenzar a dibujarlo, siempre que lo encontraba ahí él no ponía ningún gesto, solo miraba al cielo, pero entonces un día lo vi llorando-

* * *

Sai podía escuchar los sollozos de aquel pelirrojo que le daba la espalda.

-oye… ¿estas bien?- el chico volteo a verlo algo asustado.

-vete de aquí- exigió

-es un país libre si yo quiero estar aquí estoy- dijo con algo de diversión

-pues entonces no quiero que hables conmigo- Gaara se sentó en el suelo y abrazo su piernas escondiendo su rostro sin dejar de llorar, Sai se sentó a su lado.

-Gaa-chan me dijo que no le hablara no que no me podía sentar a su lado- dijo aparentando hablar con él mismo, el otro no lo apartó y pareció reír un poco al escuchar como le decía el pelinegro.

A partir de ese momento comenzaron a encontrarse siempre en la azotea, aunque el pelirrojo nunca le hablaba hasta que un día Sai sintió como lo observaba mientras estaba concentrado dibujando algo.

-¿Qué dibujas?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-nada- el pelinegro cerró el cuaderno al instante, Gaara miro desconfiado y rápidamente le quito el cuaderno comenzando a ver cada uno de los dibujos.

-soy yo… eres un acosador, un pervertido o te gusto- Sai lo observo serio.

-y qué si me gustas- Gaara no esperaba esa respuesta por lo que se sonrojó.

-me voy- se levantó yéndose de ahí, Sai pensó que lo había arruinado y que no volvería a ver al pelirrojo en ese lugar, pero al día siguiente Gaara apareció de nuevo y así paso el tiempo pero esta vez ellos comenzaron a platicar enterándose de la vida del otro, Sai supo ese día el por qué Gaara lloraba aquella vez, Lee la persona que el ojiverde amaba ya no lo amo más.

-tienes una hoja en el cabello- dijo Sai

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Gaara tocando su rojo cabello.

-Aquí- dijo el pelinegro divertido, las mano de uno rozo con la del otro, estaban muy cerca, el ojinegro acorto la distancia y lo beso; al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se separo asustado. -perdóname yo…- estaba por apartarse pero el otro lo detuvo.

-me gustas Sai- dijo sin ninguna expresión.

-¿en… serio?, tú también me gustas Gaa-chan-

-eso ya lo sabía- Sai rió nervioso

-te gust… se mi novio por favor-

-de acuerdo- el pelirrojo sonrió.

* * *

-yo amo a Gaa-chan… no quiero que me deje- Sasuke no sabía ni que decirle, si Naruto lo llegara a dejar él se moriría, ¿Sai se sentiría igual?

-Sai, Sasuke ¿qué hacen ahí?-

-Hola Gaara- contesto el Uchiha, el otro pelinegro sólo veía hacía el suelo. -ehm… Naruto me espera así que me voy, nos vemos mañana- se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse.

-Sai, ¿nos vamos?-

-Gaara necesito saber… si vas a dejarme-

-¿dejarte?-

-sí, ¿piensas dejarme por ese tipo de cejas grandes?- cuestiono. El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Sai uno no deja a la persona que ama-

-tú me… ¿en serio?, pero creí que tú amabas a…-

-yo ame a Lee pero… no se compara a lo que siento por ti- el ojinegro se levanto y abrazó a su lindo ojiverde.

-yo también Te Amo Gaa-chan- el pelirrojo correspondió al abrazó.

Nunca se dieron cuenta de que el Uchiha los escuchaba detrás de una pared, a no, él no se quedaría con la duda de que habría pasado.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto estaban acostados ambos en la camilla del hospital viendo el techo.

-el bebé de Iruka-sensei se movió hoy-

-¿en serio?… yo quiero tocarlo- lloriqueo el rubio.

-se siente extraño- dijo el pelinegro moviendo los dedos sin darse cuenta, el ojiazul rió un poco.

-Naruto-

-teme-

-Kiba dijo que le gusto-

-¿Qué Kiba qué?- "eso fue rápido" pensó Sasu.

-y ¿qué le dijiste?-

-que a mí también me gustaba y le pedí que fuéramos felices por siempre- el rubio estaba con la boca abierta, el azabache se veía divertido. - Dobe seguramente le voy a decir algo así- calló un momento. -yo te amo a ti, ahora y siempre-

-yo también te amo-guardaron silencio, se sentían muy tranquilos y relajados, pero Naruto tenía que aclarar su duda. -¿por qué me lo contaste?- Sasuke miro el rostro de su ojiazul.

-porque en una relación es importante la confianza… sentí que eso fue cursi-

-No, fue lindo- Sasu-chan sonrió, se dieron un pequeño beso.

-ahm… Sasuke ya que mencionaste lo de la confianza hay algo que quiero decirte… en ese tiempo no éramos novios pero tú ya me gustabas obviamente y… Sakura y yo… beso-

-mh… ya lo sabía-

-¿te lo dijo ella?- se escandalizo.

-No, yo los vi-

-Me espiabas-

-No, fui a buscarte y los vi-

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- Sasuke se encogió de hombros y luego preguntó.

-aquella vez, ¿por qué regresaste?-

-por el papel en el que escribimos-

-¿en serio volviste por eso?- Naruto asintió con la cabeza, el pelinegro rió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. -¿quieres escuchar lo que tu papá piensa de ti?- Naruto negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-él me lo dirá algún día… ¿tú quieres escuchar lo que dice tu mamá?

-creo que… también esperaré hasta poder verla y hablar con ella de nuevo-

se abrazaron el uno al otro fuertemente.

-¿vamos a estar siempre juntos Naruto?-

-siempre-

* * *

14 años después…

-papá, papá- llamo el pequeño Eiji de 6 años a Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede Eiji?-

-quiero comprarle un regalo a mamá-

-shhh, hijo que sea una sorpresa, vamos te llevo al cabo que tu tío Deidara esta en casa, Sasu voy a llevar a Eiji al parque-

-de acuerdo, vayan con cuidado- grito el azabache desde otra habitación.

Naruto y Eiji iban en el auto.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de mamá, Mañana es el cumpleaños de mamá- canturreaba el pequeño niño rubio. -papá imagínate que mañana nacieran mis hermanitas, sería un bonito regalo para mamá-

-tienes razón hijo pero todavía faltan 2 semanas para la fecha programada y eso sólo pasa en las películas… o en las telenovelas o…-

-en las caricaturas- hablo con su voz infantil.

-sí- afirmo el rubio padre sonriendo. -Mira, ¿quieres entrar a esa tienda?-

-¡¡¡Sí!!!- mientras Naruto buscaba donde estacionar el auto su hijo hablo otra vez.

-oye papá ¿estas feliz porque mis hermanitas ya merito nacen?-

-claro que sí, muy, muy feliz-

-y ¿también estabas feliz cuando yo iba a nacer?- Naruto sonrió apagando el auto ya estacionado.

-cuando me entere que tú- le pico la naricita y el niño rió -ibas a nacer, creía que iba a volverme loco de felicidad-

* * *

6 años antes…

-Deja de hacer tantas tonterías- Naruto rió irónicamente -No te rías- le ordenó

-¿quieres que sea un amargado como tú?-

-yo sé comportarme algo que tú no-

-Yo sé disfrutar la vida y voy a vivir más-

-ay por favor- su vista se nublo un poco pero ignoro el malestar -no entiendo como hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo, somos tan diferentes-

-lo mismo pienso yo-

-Nunca debí haberme casado contigo sólo me haces pasar vergüenzas- ya ni siquiera estaban seguros de porque peleaban.

-¿Sí?, pues yo preferiría nunca haberte conocido, nunca haberte encontrado aquel día de vacaciones, me habría ahorrado muchos problemas- Naruto volteaba hacía otro lado que no fuera donde estuviera Sasuke, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sintió arrepentido, lo que vio luego fue que el azabache caía inconsciente, lo alcanzó a penas terminando hincado en el suelo.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!, ¡¡Teme!!- los parpados que cubrían esos ojos negros se fueron abriendo lentamente. Naruto soltó el aire que había contenido aliviado.

-su-suéltame, no me toques- el ojinegro intento alejar a su esposo débilmente; el ojiazul lo abrazo fuertemente.-lo siento teme yo… siempre he pensado que debo agradarle a alguien en el cielo pues me permitió conocerte y por supuesto que amo tu forma de ser, no la cambiaría- el azabache correspondió el abrazo

-También los siento, yo… doy gracias de estar casado contigo, amo que siempre estés sonriendo-

-vamos teme te llevaré a la cama-

-yo puedo hacerlo- en cuanto estuvo de pie sin ayuda del rubio se sintió mareado y débil -No, no puedo- y se agarro de Naruto otra vez el cual lo cargo en su estilo favorito.

-¿por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?-

-porque no me sentía mal-

-lo dijiste en pasado entonces ahora sí te sientes mal- Sasuke no lo negó, Naruto se asusto de nuevo. -ahora mismo te llevo a un hospital-

-Naruto no, seguramente sólo es… cansancio-

-¿cansancio?… teme por favor-

-esta bien… esperemos a mañana ¿sí?, si me sigo sintiendo mal iré a un hospital o lo que tu quieras-

-ok- accedió luego de un rato -mañana-

-mañana- repitió el pelinegro -vamos a dormir-

-mañana- se acomodo el ojiazul en la cama cubriéndolos a ambos con las cobijas.

-sí, mañana- y durmieron abrazados como cada noche.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó y se estiro en la cama, por más que busco el cuerpo de su pareja con las manos no lo encontró, volteo a todos lados de la habitación y salió de la cama asustado buscándolo al instante.

-Sasuke- lo llamo pero nadie respondió, escucho ruido en el baño, toco a la puerta. -Sasuke, ¿estas ahí?- su azabache salió pálido y sudoroso. Al ver a Naruto tuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo y así lo hizo. -Sasu, ¿Qué tienes?… no te desmayaste en el baño, ¿verdad?- el ojinegro negó con la cabeza.

-vomite- susurro.

-iremos al hospital hoy- afirmo el rubio

-iremos al hospital hoy-repitió.

Estaban sentados enfrente del escritorio de ese medico sonriente.

-bueno, te vamos a hacer pruebas de sangre y orina ya que tus síntomas nos llevan a muchos posibles diagnósticos-

-esta bien-

-los resultados estarán dentro de 2 días-

Al llegar ambos se sentaron en el sillón verde de la sala.

-¿vas a ir a trabajar mañana?- preguntó Naru

-obvio-

-no vayas-

-no seas exagerado, esta mi aniki y mi papá, si me pasa algo ellos me cuidan-

-bien tú ganas pero yo te llevo y voy por ti-

-Naruto tenemos horarios diferentes, por eso tenemos 2 autos para no tener problemas-

-pero qué tal si te desmayas mientras conduces y tienes un accidente y…-

-bien, tu conduces- silencio que Naruto interrumpió

-Sasuke-

-¿Mh?-

-¿Qué crees que tengas?-

-no lo sé-

En esos 2 días de espera de resultados hubo vómitos, mareos y siestas que Sasuke tomaba sin avisar ni siquiera a él le avisaba la siesta. Esto hizo que hubiera 3 sujetos preocupados alrededor.

Itachi, Fugaku y un rubio más loco que nunca.

El celular de Sasuke sonó interrumpiendo una de sus siesta improvisadas.

-Dobe, ¿Qué pasó?- contesto adormilado

-Sasuke estoy muy molesto-

-¿por qué?-

-no podré ir a la cita con el medico-

-¿qué?, ¿por qué?-

-a un chico tonto se le ocurrió que sería divertido pintar a su compañero de rojo y no me quedó de otra que llamar a sus padres, no lo puedo creer son personas de 15 años ya no son niñitos y de dónde rayos saco pintura roja- escucho como Naruto hacía chocar su cabeza con algo -yo tengo que ir contigo-

-esta bien no te preocupes se lo pediré a papá-

-pero yo quiero ir contigo-

-No puedes hacer nada, es tu trabajo- espero respuesta del ojiazul pero sólo escucho un suspiro derrotado -nos vemos en la casa-

-Sí… Te Amo-

-yo también, adiós-

-Adiós-

Naruto hablo rápido y se encargo de que la madre del chico no comenzará a hablar como perico termino a tiempo y pudo salir con dirección al consultorio del doctor sonriente, cuando llego al lugar calculo que Sasuke habría llegado hacía unos 6 minutos, abrió la puerta del consultorio y se encontró con su azabache llorando como María Magdalena, un Fugaku sin saber que hacer y un doctor nervioso que intentaba calmarlo..

-Amor, ¿Qué tienes?- pero Sasuke estaba muy ocupado llorando como para contestar -Doctor que es lo que tiene mi esposo, ¿es grave?-

-lo que su esposo tiene no es grave pero si de cuidado, los resultados muestran que su esposo esta embarazado de 2 meses y medio-

-¿de verdad?-

-sí, eso fue lo que le dije y comenzó a llorar- el rubio se hinco en frente de Sasu sonriendo.

-Sasuke no llores… vamos a ser papás tú y yo- Naruto tomo la cabeza azabache y la inclino para poder unir sus frentes.

-Naruto- sollozo viéndolo a los ojos -estoy muy feliz, pero tanta felicidad me hace tener miedo, a veces siento que sólo es un sueño y que voy a despertar a una realidad horrible en la que tú no estas- dijo el Uchiha menor entre sollozos.

-pues puedes estar seguro de que soy real y que no voy a desaparecer, tócame- llevo la blanca mano de su ojinegro a su mejilla bronceada -estoy tan feliz esto es… es… increíble, un hijo Sasuke, vamos a tener un hijo- Naruto abrazo a su esposo dándole la fuerza y confianza que necesitaba.

Así la locura comenzó.

Antojos:

2:00 am residencia Uzumaki-Uchiha

-Pst… Naruto- intentaba despertarlo Sasuke mientras lo zarandeaba

-¿Qué?-

-quiero nachos-

-¿¡Nachos!?… Sasuke son las 2 de la mañana… y a ti no te gustan los nachos-

-pero yo quiero-

-ay no puedes comer algo que haya en casa como queso-

-yo quiero nachos-

-y dónde voy a conseguir nachos- preguntó irritado.

-No lo sé… tal vez en una tienda de 24 horas- El rubio se levanto murmurando cosas que Sasuke no entendió, pero estaba seguro no eran palabras de Amor, se sintió un poquito culpable de levantarlo.

-si quieres yo te acompaño- el ojiazul volteo a verlo más relajado.

-no, yo voy tú quédate en la cama, regreso pronto… espero-

Ese día Sasuke despertó sin hambre pues había comido nachos a las 3 de la mañana y Naruto, bueno a él le dolió el cuello todo el día por quedarse dormido recargado en la mesa.

Antojos + Vomito:

Naruto se sentó a la mesa se sirvió refresco en un baso de vidrio tomo un pan de los que se usan para hacer sándwiches y lo hundió en el refresco para luego llevárselo a la boca.

-ay hijo pensé que se te quitaría esa maña cuando te casaras pero ya veo que no- dijo Kushina sentada en la misma mesa con Sasuke a un lado el cual no dejaba de ver a Naruto comer. -oye Sasuk…- la mujer se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba que se moría por probar eso. -Sasu mejor pruébalo o no te vas a quitar las ganas de probarlo en todo el día- Naruto le ofreció.

2 minutos después Sasuke estaba encerrado en el baño.

-Amor, ¿estas bien?- preguntó el ojiazul preocupado. La pelirroja le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas tonto obvio que no esta bien-

-y ¿por qué me golpeas a mí?, fue tu culpa, tú le dijiste que probara-

-tú eres el que estaba comiendo esa cosa-

A crecido:

Sasuke paso tranquilamente al lado de un Naruto moribundo en el sillón.

-oye teme, ¿qué haces?-

-me voy a bañar- Naruto sonrió malicioso.

-¿me puedo bañar contigo?- el ojinegro pareció meditarlo.

-bueno pero no hagas nada pervertido-

-¿cómo puedes hablar así de mí?- dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

Cuando Sasuke entro al baño seguido de un rubio escandaloso intento quitarse la camisa blanca que traía pero el rubio lo acorralo contra la pared antes de que pudiera terminar su tarea, el ojiazul lo beso haciendo que a su esposo se le olvidara hasta lo que había dicho momentos antes.

Naruto acarició delicadamente el brazo de su Sasu bajando su mano lentamente hasta llegar al final de la camisa justo donde iniciaba el pantalón, pensó en ir directo al miembro del teme, pero quería disfrutarlo más así que metió su mano dentro de la camisa blanca del Uchiha, al sentir la piel desnuda debajo de esta dejo el beso al instante.

-¡Sasuke!-

-¿Qué?- el mencionado estaba bastante asustado, luego se dio cuenta de donde Naruto estaba tocando y se sonrojo.

-creció, el… el bebé ya se siente- el ojinegro se alejo de su tacto al instante. El rubio sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a su familia -Teme, ¿por qué no me contaste?- Sasuke sólo observaba a otra parte para luego ver al suelo resignado.

-No… no sé como hablar de eso- Naruto estaba confundido -me trabo y no puedo-

-te tra…- Naru no termino de hablar y comenzó a reír abrazando a sus 2 amores. -ay mi teme…-

¿Se mueve?:

Naruto paso por el teme al trabajo de este el cual subió al auto rojo hasta las orejas.

-teme ¿qué tienes?- pregunto preocupado con el auto estacionado, Sasuke lo observo de reojo, cerro los ojos tomo una mano bronceada entre las suyas blancas para luego presionarla contra su vientre de casi 5 meses. -se… se mueve, Sasuke, se mueve- casi gritaba el rubio feliz pero se calmo y sólo sonrió al ver la cara de completa vergüenza del azabache. Naruto como pudo pego sus frentes, era su forma favorita de darle apoyo a su teme. -¿por qué te apena tanto?, ¿debo recordarte que no hay nada de ti que no haya visto?-

-No puedo evitarlo- Sasuke suspiro y movió la mano del rubio para que sintiera el nuevo lugar donde su pequeño se movía. Para su sorpresa Naruto la aparto metiéndola debajo de la camisa azul del pelinegro tocando directamente esa blanca piel.

-así esta mejor- Sasuke sólo sonrió.

¿Hablas con él?…

Naruto se sintió tonto espiando a Sasuke, pero es que no pudo entrar a la habitación al verlo hablándole a su hijo mientras acariciaba su vientre, estaba seguro de que si se daba cuenta de su presencia se avergonzaría y dejaría de hacerlo por eso decidió quedarse escuchando lo que el azabache decía.

-me siento extraño haciendo esto pero tu abuela dijo que debería hacerlo no entiendo por qué pero siempre te digo eso… bueno sé que tu me escuchas… ya quiero conocerte… hey pero no salgas que aún te faltan 2 meses más… sabes, me hace muy feliz saber que vas a nacer, cuando te mueves es como si me dijeras "hey aquí estoy"… justo como ahora, tal vez hay papás mucho mejor que yo pero te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por ser bueno para ti y mis faltas te las compensará Naruto, él… sé que será un excelente papá para ti y… él Te Ama ya sabes te lo dice cuando cree que estoy dormido- Sasuke rió -entonces… ¿alguna idea de cómo quieres llamarte?- después de un rato de silencio escucho como el ojiazul entraba a la habitación algo sonrojado. -¿qué te pasa dobe?-

-No, nada- tal vez luego le diría que lo había escuchado todo.

¿ya?

Esa noche Sasuke despertó confundido, sintió dolor, pero no estaba seguro de si lo había soñado o era cierto, espero un tiempo pero no sintió nada mas que el movimiento de su bebé, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua al dirigir el recipiente a sus labios no pudo evitar soltarlo para sostenerse del fregadero mientras que con la otra presionaba su vientre por el dolor que sentía ocasionando un tremendo ruido al quebrarse el traste de vidrio y a él soltársele un quejido.

Naruto despertó al instante de escuchar tanto ruido buscando a su esposo encontrándolo hincado en el suelo.

-¡Sasuke!- lo llamó preocupado hincándose junto él.

-Naruto… me duele-

-¿te duele?… eso quiere decir que ya-

-¡¡ya!!- grito, el rubio se puso completamente pálido -¡No se te ocurra desmayarte!- le exigió - Te necesito- Naruto pareció convertirse en otro, tomo decidido a Sasuke, lo cargo, tomo la maleta que habían preparado previamente y salió de la csa ambos en pijama, él con pantuflas pero el azabache no.

El temor, el miedo y el sentimiento de no poder ser un buen padre, todo desapareció al ver esa carita roja adormilada y al momento en que la enfermera se lo prestó y ese pequeño cuerpecito se acurruco en él.

-es hermoso Sasuke- le dijo entregándoselo.

* * *

El rubio ya frustrado porque a su hijo no le gustaba nada, decía "no es lo suficientemente bueno para mamá"

-Eiji por qué no mejor le haces un dibujo a mamá, sé que le va a encantar-

-Yo quiero comprarle un regalo- el niño había cruzado sus bracitos enojado. El rubio mayor se quedo pensando un rato.

-tengo una idea- tomo de la mano a su hijo -vamos-

Al día siguiente Sasuke tuvo su coro personal conformado por 2 de las personas más importantes en su vida, los cuales le cantaron Feliz cumpleaños.

-Mira mamá, abre tu regalo- el azabache tomo la pequeña cajita azul en sus manos y la abrió ante la mirada emocionada de 2 pares de ojos azules. -es un relicario- se aclaro.

-ábrelo, ábrelo- el pelinegro lo hizo encontrándose con sus 2 amores en una foto.

-papá dijo que es para que siempre nos lleves contigo- Sasuke sonrió observando a Naruto.

-Gracias, ¿me lo pones?- el pequeño ojiazul intento cerrar el broche de la cadena que rodeaba el blanco cuello de su mamá sin mucho éxito.

-yo te ayudo- le dijo el rubio cerrando al fin el collar dándole un pequeño besito en la piel descubierta -Feliz cumpleaños amor- se dieron un tierno beso algo superficial ya que su pequeño de mente despierta estaba presente. -¿Qué les parece si almorzamos fuera-

-¡¡Sí!!- Eiji salió corriendo emocionado para ir a cambiarse.

Naruto esperaba a Eiji y Sasuke en la sala, el Uchiha llego vestido con un overol.

-Uy Sasu que sexy-

-Naruto- dijo entre dientes mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada pero aún así acercándose a abrazarlo de frente aunque inevitablemente quedando alejados por el enorme vientre del ojinegro.

-Amo cuando usas overol-

-pervertido-

-No soy ningún pervertido-

-el claro ejemplo es cuando en nuestra primera vez ya tenías listo el lubricante-

-ya te lo dije me lo dio Sai, yo no sabía que era-

-eso me perturba más, por qué hablas con Sai sobre eso-

-no hablo con Sai sobre eso… bueno no en ese tiempo-

-Naruto- lo riño

-era broma, era broma-

-Eiji, ¿Qué haces?-

-ya moy- se escucho a lo lejos

-ese niño, ¿Qué será cuando sea adolescente?… creo que iré a ayudarlo- Sasu soltó un pequeño quejido mientras tocaba su vientre. -¿Teme?- Naruto se preocupo al instante.

-Me están pateando mucho- el rubio comenzó a acariciar el vientre del de piel blanca cesando los movimientos poco a poco. -siempre se calman cuando tú las acaricias-

-por supuesto, reconocen a su papá, ¿verdad nenas?- se agacho y beso ese abultado abdomen, Sasuke soltó una risa sarcástica. -¿Qué fue esa risa teme?-

-¿su papá?-

-Sasuke teme, ¿Qué insinúas?- fingió molestia y el pelinegro rió divertido, pero su risa se vio interrumpida por otro quejido.

-Me duele- expresó a penas, sintió debilidad en las piernas recargándose por completo en Naruto.

-¡¡Sasuke!!- al llegar a la sala el pequeño vio a su papá preocupado y a su mamá con una cara de dolor. -mamá, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Mamá va a tener a tus hermanitas- le contesto el Uzumaki pues el azabache estaba ocupado respirando.

-pero papá dijiste que-que eso sólo pasa en las películas, telenovelas y caricaturas-

-Al parecer me equivoque-

-¡Tengo que ir a un hospital!-

Esa misma noche ya tenían a sus pequeñas en brazos cada uno con una de las gemelas.

-eres una nenita muy linda- decía Naru a la bebé pelinegra de ojos azules que llevaba en brazos. Sasuke en la camilla de hospital acariciaba de la pequeña que tenía en su regazo.

-Hola, hola-

-Fugaku-san-

-papá- él Uchiha mayor le dio un ligero beso en la frente a su hijo como diciendo "felicidades"

-préstame a esa belleza- le pidió a Sasuke quien le entrego a la nena con sumo cuidado. -Uy pero que señorita tan linda- en ese momento llego Kushina con Eiji de la mano.

-Mami-

-Hola Amor- dijo el azabache acariciando el rubio cabello de su pequeño. La pelirroja le quito la otra nena a Naruto el cual al instante se acerco a Sasuke sentándose en la camilla y tocando delicadamente una de las mejillas de su esposo mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

-¿Quién es el nuevo hermano mayor?- preguntó la abuela Kushina.

-¡¡Yo!!- dijo el rubiecito dando un brinquito. -Hola Ichigo, hola Miyuki- dijo saludando a sus hermanitas menores.

-La mejor bisabuela del mundo a llegado-

-bisabuelita Tsunade, bisabuelito Jiraiya, tío Iruka, tío Kakashi-

-hola Eiji- contesto el castaño

-Elliot, Annie- le dijo a su primo de 14 años peliblanco y de ojos cafés y a su prima de 11 idéntica a su madre

-Eiji- contesto Elliot, la chica llego y lo abrazo.

-eres un encanto-

-Itachi no puedo creer que nos hicieras perdernos- reclamo Dei-chan a su esposo mientras llegaban a la habitación.

-sí papá, no puedo creerlo- dijo Skin pelinegro de ojos azules con 14 años

-yo si puedo- dijo Iden de 12 años pelinegro y de ojos negros.

-Tío Itachi, Tío Deidara-

-oh mi sobrino favorito- dijo Itachi -oh mis sobrinas favoritas han nacido-

-padrinos- dijo Eiji al ver a Sai, Gaara y a Milly de 5 años.

-hola Eiji- le sonrió Sai, Milly se escondió detrás del pelirrojo.

Toda la familia estaba ahí, ¿cómo era que los habían dejado entrar a todos en esa habitación?, era un misterio, pero a nadie le importaba.

Tal vez Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron muchas perdidas, cometieron muchos errores y muchos días creyeron no podrían soportar, algunas veces pensaron rendirse y no luchar, pues era más fácil, pero ahora era que se daban cuenta de que si lo hubieran hecho no estarían ahora ahí, siendo felices, casados con la persona que más amaban en el mundo y con 3 pequeños que les sonreían llamándolos mamá y papá.

Ahora era que se daban cuenta que si alguno ya no podía más él otro lo apoyaría y si ambos se rendían solo necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro y ver la felicidad en el rostro de sus hijos para seguir pues ahora bien lo sabían, tenían muchas cosas más que vivir en su camino antes de llegar al destino al que todos llegan.

* * *

T_T se termino… espero y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute haciendo este fic, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews me animaron a seguir n_n

Me hicieron muy feliz cada uno lo leí con una sonrisa, gracias a todos…

Mi primer historia terminada que felicidad…


End file.
